There Will Be Blood
by Zeta Kizzy
Summary: He did not know who she was at first. When he finds out, will his feelings for her change? Will one minor detail such as a surname derail a love that was possibly meant to be?
1. Chapter 1: Masquerade

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 1: Masquerade**

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Kagura Ouken sat angrily in the backseat of the spacious armored Cadillac. She stared out the tinted windows. She could see her reflection in the window. Then she heard someone clear their throat. Kagura whipped her head towards the front of the car.

"Your, um, speech was nice," the young man in the passenger seat said nervously. The driver snickered.

"I'm glad you liked it, Muso. It's a shame my _**FAMILY**_ couldn't appreciate it," Kagura said. "It's kind of embarrassing when you're the valedictorian and class president, the highest honored graduate in the class, but your own family didn't even bother to come to your graduation," she mumbled. Muso Ichiro and Goryomaru Shiba exchanged worried glances. Goryomaru looked in the rearview mirror at Kagura.

"So, what are we? All this time and I thought I meant something to you," he said while feigning hurt. Kagura cracked a weak smile.

"You know I love you both, Goryomaru. I just wish Naraku would've come," she said.

"You don't like him anywhere near you most of the time. Why do you want him around now?" Goryomaru asked. Kagura shrugged.

"It's just the principle. He is still my father."

"You know that party in the West Side is tonight. That could be why he kept Hakudoshi and Kanna inside. You know how protective he is, Kagura," Muso said. Kagura scoffed.

"Naraku is many things, Muso. Overprotective is not one of them." Kagura then looked thoughtful for a moment. "I take that back. He'd give his left nut for Kanna," she said sarcastically.

"He cares about you and Hakudoshi, too." Muso looked back at Kagura. She rolled her eyes. "Just go easy on him," Muso said. Kagura smirked.

* * *

The Ouken house was more of a fortress than a place of residence. It was almost like a little gated community in the middle of a city. It was located on the East Side, as that was where Naraku Ouken held sway.

When the Cadillac pulled up to the gate, Goryomaru put in the code. The big, wrought iron gates began to open slowly. Kagura stared at them for about thirty seconds before letting out a loud, irritated sigh. She grabbed her diploma and purse and got out of the car. Muso's mouth dropped open. He looked at Goryomaru, who was just chuckling. Muso opened the car door.

"Kagura! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Muso yelled as he followed Kagura through the slow gates. He caught up with her.

"Damn gates were moving to slow. I've got an ass to chew out and I want to do it while I'm still young." Kagura looked at Muso. He was glancing around at different people milling about the grounds. Kagura smirked. "Looks like Naraku's called everyone. Is there some magnificent 'deal' going down tonight?" she asked as they approached the main house. Muso looked back at her.

"Kagura, you know I can't..."

"Yeah, yeah. You and that 'confidentiality' bullshit." They ascended the stone steps to the big oak doors. "You and Goryomaru are no fun since you've become 'Daddy's' puppets," Kagura joked. Muso smiled as he opened the door for her.

As soon as Kagura stepped inside, she found herself standing in an open foyer. The floors were white marble. There was a staircase to her left and right. A crystal chandelier hung above her. The dark redwood walls gave the house an almost gothic feel, especially with the dark drapes and floor rug.

"So, where do you think he is?" Kagura asked as she unzipped her gown, revealing the black dress she wore under it. She took off her cap and walked forward. Muso shrugged.

"Try his office." He looked back outside, where Goryomaru was beckoning him. Kagura noticed it. Muso glanced at her.

"You two are up to something. I want in," Kagura said. Muso shook his head.

"No, Kagura. Go see Naraku." Muso went out the door. Kagura shook her head and rolled her eyes.

_Jerks_, she thought.

* * *

Kagura found her victim in his office. Naraku Ouken sat at his desk, looking over some mysterious papers. Kagura crossed her arms and stood in the doorway. She narrowed her ruby eyes at the man she could not bring herself to call "Father." She noticed to his left and right sat his creepy bodyguards, Juromaru and Kageromaru Tachiki. No matter what Muso and Goryomaru said, the "Ghost Twins" would always give her chills.

"How long are you going to stand there, Kagura?" Naraku asked without looking up. Kagura blinked and walked forward. She slammed her hands down on his desk. Naraku finally looked up at her. Strangely, his eyes were a few shades darker than hers. "You're not cross, are you?" he asked snidely.

"The hell I am!" Kagura yelled. "I just graduated from high school and gave the speech of my life. But, you know what? My family wasn't there! Why did you lock Kanna and Hakudoshi up now?" Kagura yelled.

"For safety reasons, Kagura. The only reason I let you attend that frivolous function was because it meant so very much to you." Naraku paused as a woman came in carrying a tray. It had his tea and cookies on it. "Ah, thank you, Kaede."

"Anytime, Master Naraku." The old woman turned towards Kagura and winked before exiting the office.

Kagura looked down at Naraku as he drank his tea. She wanted nothing more than to throw the whole of it on him. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and sighed. Naraku picked up a cookie.

"I can take care of myself just fine, Naraku," Kagura said.

"I have asked you repeatedly to address me as your father," Naraku said.

"Then perhaps you should act like one and not a dictator." The two glared maliciously at each other. Kagura inhaled deeply. "Where are you headed tonight?"

"No," Naraku said simply as he ate another cookie.

"I didn't even ask yet!" Kagura exclaimed. Naraku sighed and glanced back up at her. "Now, where are you headed?"

"It's Izayoi Inzei's birthday. Inutaisho is throwing his wife a masquerade of sorts." Naraku noticed Kagura's face. "Relax, Kagura. Inutaisho and I decided that certain days are 'cessation of hostilities' days. Izayoi's birthday is one. Certain luminaries will be there as well. Besides, I was invited," Naraku said.

"So, Scary and Scarier are going with you?" Kagura asked, looking at Juromaru and Kageromaru. Juromaru blew a kiss at her. Kagura frowned and looked back at Naraku. He only nodded. "So what am I supposed to do tonight?"

"Stay here and watch your brother and sister." Naraku finished his tea and stood.

"Hakudoshi is sixteen and Kanna is fourteen. They don't need me to baby-sit them. Why can't I go out or something?" Kagura asked as Naraku walked around his desk. He stopped and looked down at her. He touched her chin.

"Because I said so," Naraku said quietly. Kagura bit back the profanity she yearned to say and left the room.

* * *

Some hours later, Kagura was in her bedroom. In her boredom, she had taken to redecorating her room. Because her walls were painted yellow, the curtains and her canopy were light blue. Kagura was feeling deviously "angelic" so she changed everything to white.

Just as she was finishing changing the sheets, Kagura heard a knock come on the door of her room. Sighing, she smoothed out the covers and walked over to it. When she opened it, Muso was standing there in all black. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"You have a visitor," Muso said. Kagura jumped as a brunette with bright orange eyes stuck her head in the door. She was smiling and holding a duffle bag.

"Hi, Kagura!" the girl said loudly. Kagura smiled back at her.

"Hi, Enju. It's about time you got here. I only called you four hours ago," she said.

"Yeah, well. Stuff happened."

"Whatever. Come in." Kagura let her best friend, Enju Orikasa, in her room. Then she looked at Muso. "And just where are you going?" she asked. Muso shook his head.

"Just out with Goryomaru. We'll be right back," Muso said. He tried to walk away.

"I want to come," Kagura whined. Muso sighed and faced her.

"No," he said firmly. Kagura crossed her arms.

"I believe you two are bodyguards. Aren't you supposed to guard?"

"There are still some men here. They know what to do." Muso noticed the blank, unamused expression on Kagura's face. "Listen, Kagura. Goryomaru and I will be back before you know it," he said.

Kagura stared at Muso. She turned on her heel and retreated into her room. Before Muso could say anything, Kagura's bedroom door slammed in his face. The older man sighed heavily.

"Muso, are you coming?" Goryomaru yelled. Muso took another look at Kagura's door.

"Here I come," he said.

* * *

Inside Kagura's bedroom, Enju sat on a blue bean bag. She watched Kagura throw around her stuffed animals in frustration. She showed them no mercy.

"Why does he get to go out and have fun doing only God knows what?! I'm legally an adult! I should be able to, too! Why does everyone in this place treat me like a fucking child?" Kagura yelled in frustration. She threw all the stuffed toys into a far corner to the right of her bed. She turned and noticed Enju. "You're abnormally quiet," she said, nearly out of breath.

"That's because I have an idea." Enju smiled roguishly as she pulled the large pink duffel bag around. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Twenty-year-old Sesshomaru Inzei fixed the black mask on his face. It was starting to irritate him to no end. As if sensing his distress, Izayoi, his mother, leaned over to him.

"Sessho, you don't have to be at my side all night. You aren't my bodyguard," she said quietly. Izayoi was disguised as a geisha while Sesshomaru was disguised as 18th-century French nobleman.

"I do not trust Father's imbeciles, Mother," Sesshomaru stated plainly. He finally got rid of his mask completely and let out a long sigh of relief. Izayoi ate a piece of cubed cheese and smiled at him.

"Sessho, I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I'm sure I have proven that to many people before." Izayoi let out a small chuckle. "And with a pair of heels, no less. Go and find your slacker friends and do whatever it is boys your age do at parties," she said.

Sesshomaru reluctantly obeyed Izayoi. He went in search of two people: Jaken Li and Bankotsu Yuan. He found Jaken leaning against the wall while Bankotsu was talking to a young lady. Sesshomaru walked past Bankotsu, tapping his left shoulder. Bankotsu excused himself and followed Sesshomaru.

"What gives, Sesshomaru? I almost got her number," Bankotsu said. Jaken scoffed. Bankotsu glared at him. "Got something to say, imp?"

"She was not planning on giving you her number," Jaken said deprecatingly.

"That a fact? What makes you so sure?" Bankotsu asked. Jaken laughed.

"Did you see how fast she walked away? I can't even spot her in the crowd anymore. You're horrible with women, Bankotsu. You have no finesse at all," Jaken said while shaking his head. Bankotsu squeezed his fists together.

"Why you little..."

"Enough," Sesshomaru said quietly. Jaken and Bankotsu looked at him. "I did not come over here to listen to a childish dispute about females. You two were supposed to be keeping an eye out for Muso and Goryomaru. You haven't seen them, have you?"

"No. But why would they be here? Your father said that this was a truce day. Nothing is supposed to go down today," Jaken said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Nothing serious will happen. Muso likes tricks. If he isn't going to pay a visit to the party, then we'll pay a visit to the Ouken house while Naraku Ouken is here with his bodyguards." Sesshomaru looked over to where Naraku Ouken was talking animatedly with some random dignitary. The Tachiki twins were not far away from him, drinking some sort of cocktails.

* * *

Kagura and Enju stepped out of Enju's black Mustang. Enju threw the keys at the valet and winked at him. All the guys looked at both ladies as they passed them. The valet tore off the ticket numbly. Enju took it and blew him a kiss.

"I can't believe you got me to put this on, Enju. My ass is hanging out. What if someone recognizes me," Kagura whispered. Enju rolled her eyes. She stopped walking and faced Kagura before they entered the building.

Kagura was wearing a black and red corset with a red hot pants and black stockings. She had on black heels. The corset had black lacing. She wore a thin black strip of sheer with two eyeholes cut out to "conceal" her identity. She also had on red gloves. Enju was wearing an aquamarine showgirl costume with black feathers as the skirt. She had a black feathered mask on.

"I should have your mask on," Kagura said. Enju rolled her eyes.

"Then what would I wear? That does _**NOT**_ match this outfit. Now stop whining. I guarantee that no one will recognize you. Just stay away from Naraku and you'll be fine," she said. Kagura nodded. Enju smiled and they started walking towards the door again.

"All I need is a riding crop," Kagura muttered. Enju smiled and pretended not to hear her.

Enju had come across an invitation through Inuyasha Inzei, the second son of Inutaisho and Izayoi Inzei. She had been invited. Knowing of Kagura's dilemma, she decided to take her friend on a little "adventure" of being naughty.

"So, where to first?" Enju asked as they entered the party. "I'm going to say hello to Inuyasha."

"I think it's best if he didn't know I was here. He's not all that close with my bodyguards, you know," Kagura said. Getting the message, Enju nodded. "I'll get some food and head over to that wall. Meet me over there." Kagura pointed to the far left. Enju nodded and walked off.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to listen idly as Jaken and Bankotsu argued over who made the best cheeseburger in town. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and turned his head to the left. He noticed someone taking up residence on the wall not too far from him. A girl with long, wavy black hair was standing on the wall. She was holding a glass of champagne. She had not had it long because the glass held no traces of her lipstick. Apparently, Bankotsu and Jaken noticed her, too.

"She is hot," Bankotsu whispered.

"Yeah, she is. She's much too hot for you," Jaken said. Bankotsu thumped him on the back of his head. Jaken shot him an angry glare before looking up at Sesshomaru. "Do you know who she is?"

"No. Something about her is familiar, though." Sesshomaru stepped away from them. "Get lost," he said. Bankotsu and Jaken nodded and walked away.

* * *

Kagura sighed and shifted from her left foot to her right. She looked out at all the people. She'd been in the room less than ten minutes and she could already sense just how shallow some of the people were. If this was what being a socialite was, she wanted nothing to do with it.

_Wait a minute! Technically, I am a socialite. I just don't get out enough to actually __**BE**__ social_, she thought with a smile. She sipped the champagne. When the taste hit her lips she nearly gagged.

"God, this stuff is awful," she whispered.

"It's an acquired taste," a deep, sensual voice said.

Kagura turned her head and looked up. A tall, gorgeous man was standing over her. He looked just like...

_Inutaisho Inzei! Wait, no. This is his son. I can't remember what his name is, though. Muso and Goryomaru talk about him all the time. Damn! What is his name_? Kagura thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girl. Through the black sheer, he could see her ruby eyes. She was staring at him as if she was trying to decipher something. He stepped back from her a bit and cleared his throat. This seemed to bring her out of the slight trance she was in. She blinked and straightened her posture.

"Do you always sneak up on people like that?" she asked.

"Just defenseless females," Sesshomaru replied dryly. He watched her glare at him. For a moment, it appeared as if she was going to throw the champagne on him. Instead, she took a deep breath and smirked.

"I see." She glanced over at the head table. "You are the lady-of-the-hour's son?" she asked.

"I am," Sesshomaru answered. She looked back at him.

* * *

"What have I done to deserve your attention, my good sir?" Kagura asked.

"You are alone. Is it too much to want to strike up conversation with someone?" the son of Inutaisho said. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you make a good point. But, what makes you think I am alone?"

"You are accompanied by another? Why would he leave you alone?" The guy stepped forward. Kagura swallowed and looked into his narrow eyes.

"I never said I was with a guy," she whispered.

"Is that so?" he asked. Kagura nodded. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

Kagura blinked. She had never thought of an alias if someone was to ask what her name was. She looked down. Then an idea came to mind. She glanced back up and smiled at Inutaisho's son.

"How about we play a little game? If you can't impress me by the end of the night, then I won't give you my name. If you manage to impress me, then I will. Until then, I will remain anonymous," she said.

* * *

Sesshomaru was definitely captivated by this young woman. Her proposition was interesting to say the least. He had never been led along like she was doing now, but he could definitely get used to it. She obviously knew who he was, but she was not intimidated by him at all.

_That's definitely a first. If anything, I'm almost a little intimidated by her_, Sesshomaru thought.

"You're on."


	2. Chapter 2: Who's That Girl?

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 2: Who's That Girl?**

* * *

Enju tugged on the clip-on dog ears on Inuyasha Inzei's head. He was seated in the upper section of the large ballroom. The dog ears were as far as Inuyasha went with his costume, though; he was dressed in a red sweater and blue jeans. He looked back at Enju and narrowed his amber eyes.

Like Enju and Kagura, Inuyasha had also graduated from Houken High School. The eighteen-year-old was surrounded by his four friends Kagome Higurashi, Sango Neko, and Miroku Shamon. All had just graduated from the same high school as well.

"Enju! I see you managed to make it," Inuyasha said. Enju moved around the group and took a seat next to Miroku. "What took you so long?"

"I had to take care of something. What's with the puppy ears?" Enju nodded towards his head. Kagome giggled and tugged on the white ears that matched the color of Inuyasha's thick hair.

"Aren't they absolutely adorable? He's been sitting over here, trying to look all sour. It's not working, Inuyasha. You're just too cute," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku snickered as Inuyasha looked away from her. "How do you feel, Inu?"

"I feel right, Kagome. I feel right." Inuyasha glanced back at Enju. "You some kind of stripper?"

"Funny. If you must know, I'm a showgirl, not a stripper," Enju answered snappishly. She turned her attention to the crowd just over the balcony. "So, what's with your brother? Is he here or is he out vandalizing something of the Oukens'?"

"Oh, he's here. Ma made him swear to make an appearance. You know her dear _**SESSHO**_ would do anything for his mother." Inuyasha took a swig of whatever was in the mysterious green bottle he was holding. "Besides, with Naraku Ouken here, aren't Muso and Goryomaru supposed to be watching out for Kagura?"

Enju turned and looked at Inuyasha. An ill-behaved smile was on her face. Inuyasha continued to stare at her as he drank his beverage. It took him a moment to get the look she was giving him, but he sat forward and spit out his drink.

"You did not, Enju!" he yelled.

"Well..." Enju fidgeted with her fingers. Kagome exchanged confused glances with Sango and Miroku.

"Did what, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura was having the time of her life conversing with the son of Inutaisho Inzei. She wondered to herself why she had never met him before. If the stories that Enju told were true, he was only about two years older than she was. They should have met somewhere along the line.

_Knowing how Naraku likes to keep me caged up, that probably would've been impossible_, she thought.

Kagura looked at the large funnel-shaped glass. An iced, pink drink was in it with a dollop of whipped cream at the top. A strawberry was stuck on the side of the glass. Kagura kept eyeballing it suspiciously. She looked up at Inutaisho's son.

"So, what is this you ordered for me?" she asked.

"It's a strawberry daiquiri. Why are you looking at it like that?" he asked. Kagura shrugged.

"If this is an alcoholic drink, there sure is a lot of it. Are they trying to make people drunk?" she asked.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Inutaisho's son asked. Kagura looked away from him, trying to hide her blush. "The alcoholic daiquiris are about a fourth of that size. What you're holding is a virgin daiquiri."

"Oh," Kagura mumbled. She sipped the pink drink through the tiny straw. Then she looked at Inutaisho's son and smiled. "Delicious."

* * *

"I'm glad you like it." Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He examined the girl's attire once more.

"See something you like, mister?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked up quickly and met her accusing ruby eyes. She was still sipping on the daiquiri.

"I was trying to figure out what you are. What is this you are wearing?" he asked. The girl giggled.

"I guess I'm some sort of... You know something? I don't know what the hell I am. My friend came up with the outfit. I just agreed to wear it." The girl took another sip and looked down at her outfit. "What are these? Polyester hot pants?"

Sesshomaru tried to hide the tiny chuckle that came to him by attempting to clear his throat and cover his mouth. The girl eyed him skeptically as she drank her daiquiri. Sesshomaru looked out towards the crowd and heard her giggle.

"So serious." She straightened up. "What do you I call you, mister?" she asked. Sesshomaru turned to look down at her.

"I thought you knew who I was."

* * *

"I know you are the Inzeis' son. I never said I knew what your name was," Kagura said. Inutaisho's son raised an eyebrow, as if he was remembering their entire conversation. Then he slowly nodded his head.

"You are correct. My name is Sesshomaru," he said. Kagura smiled and nodded.

"Sesshomaru, huh? Quite a regal name for such a," Kagura leaned up off of the wall, "regal person." She finished off the drink and sat the empty glass on a passing waiter's tray.

"I see," Sesshomaru said. Kagura began moving around the outskirts of the ballroom, keeping to the shadows. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Do you enjoy this whole 'socialite' scene, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked quickly, completely bypassing his question. "I'm rather new to it myself. This is my first real outing." She moved around him so that she was between him and the wall.

* * *

_That's an odd question. I sure as hell can answer it, though_, Sesshomaru thought.

"It's definitely not all the glitz and glamour that you see in movies and magazines. It's more monotonous than anything else. But, my mother is more the socialite type. I work for my father," he replied. The girl nodded, but looked at him inquisitively.

"Oh really? What exactly do you do?" she asked.

Sesshomaru flashed his amber eyes at her. Normally, this would have struck fear into whomever Sesshomaru was glancing at. However, this girl seemed completely unfazed by it. She simply stared back at him with an expression of interest on her face.

"It depends," Sesshomaru finally said after a moment. The girl crossed her arms and smirked at him; it was like she heard that answer quite often.

_Or she knows exactly what it means_, Sesshomaru thought. _She's smarter than I think she is_.

* * *

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Sesshomaru asked as they reached the entrance. Kagura nearly choked on her own saliva.

"What?" she croaked.

"The roof. There's a bar on the roof. It's almost an extension of this party, just less people," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura stared blankly at Sesshomaru for a moment. It was a fairly easy decision for her to make. Besides, there would be no lingering consequences; she would in all probability never see the Adonis before her again knowing the way Naraku kept her under lock and key.

"Sure. Just let me tell my friend..." Kagura reached for the wristlet on her left wrist that, up until now, Sesshomaru had not noticed. She pulled out a red cell phone and started texting. She heard Sesshomaru let out a sigh and eyed him.

* * *

Enju was searching for Kagura over the balcony when she felt her wristlet start to vibrate. She opened it and pulled out her phone. Raising her eyebrow at the text alert, she opened it. It read: **Going 2 roof W/ Sess I. Call when leaving!** Enju read the message over and over. She turned to look at Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Pray nothing bad happens tonight," Enju said.

* * *

On the roof, there were far fewer people; only about twenty-five. There was a bar inside a glass room. Kagura ordered a Coke and Sesshomaru ordered a Mountain Dew.

"That is such a 'guy drink'," Kagura said. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"How is Mountain Dew a guy drink?"

"It just is. I've never seen a woman order that randomly. It just isn't something on our list of things to drink," Kagura said. She finished off her drink and put it on the bar. Then she went outside. Sesshomaru followed her.

"Do you think I've passed your test?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped up beside Kagura. Kagura turned and looked up at him, a sly smirk on her face.

"Isn't it more fun when you don't know? When it's a mystery?" She stepped forward and touched his cheek with her right hand. "Don't let my identity plague your thoughts the entire time we're up here," she said softly.

* * *

Muso and Goryomaru pulled up in their Cadillac. A few others were behind them in a black van. The Inzei compound was not too far from the building where Izayoi's party was being held. The compound was gated and enclosed in a brick wall. Muso and his friends exited their respective vehicles and gathered around.

"Remember; just the chloroform and spray paint. Tag the prick's house and that's it. Nothing serious and not Mr. Inzei's house. I don't want Naraku coming after me," Muso said.

"Yeah. This is just payback for Haku's party; just a practical joke," Goryomaru said.

"Okay. When we're done, what do we do?" someone asked. Muso and Goryomaru smiled and looked at each other.

"You all head back to the house and check on the kids. We'll probably be attending the party late," Goryomaru said. The others nodded. They all faced the wall.

Little did they know that they had already been spotted.

* * *

"Damnit!" Jaken hung up his phone. Bankotsu glanced over at him with a questioning look on his face.

"What's up?"

"Someone spotted Muso and his crew up to no good by the house. Where's Sesshomaru?" Jaken looked around in the crowd. They had lost sight of their friend some time ago. Bankotsu just shrugged and ate another cherry.

"Call Inuyasha. Maybe he'll be of some use." He took out his cell phone. "I'll call Sesshomaru. He's probably still with that chick."

* * *

"This thing is itching. I'll probably have irritated and swollen eyes all tomorrow because of it," the girl said.

Sesshomaru watched her pull at the black sheer covering her face. She sighed and straightened it before looking back at him. A shy smile crept across her face. Sesshomaru appeared confused for a moment.

"Why do you smile?" he asked. The girl just shrugged.

"Don't know, really," she said.

Sesshomaru continued to watch her for a moment in silence. Then, without warning, he reached out and touched the black sheer. The girl gasped and grabbed his hand. Her ruby eyes widened in surprise. They stood still, just staring at one another.

After what seemed like hours, the girl ultimately loosened her hold on Sesshomaru. He finally pulled off the piece of sheer, revealing her face to him.

"Was that so hard?" Sesshomaru asked in a mocking tone. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said while looking away.

"I know what you look like." Sesshomaru took her by the chin and brought her face around to look at him. "Tell me your name," he said. She smirked.

"You've earned it." She stepped towards him. "It's Kagura."

"Just Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura nodded nonchalantly. "No surname?"

"Even if I told you what it was, you'd never believe me," Kagura said. She started to turn around, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. Kagura turned to face him once more. She gazed up at him.

"Kagura, right?" he whispered. "Nice name."

"Thanks," Kagura whispered as they neared each other's lips.

Suddenly, two phones went off. Kagura looked down. Sesshomaru mentally cursed. He reached in his jacket pocket for his phone. Kagura had received a message. Bankotsu was calling Sesshomaru.

"This better be good... You are sure?... I'll be down in a minute." Sesshomaru snapped his phone shut.

Kagura opened the message. It read: **Get your ass down here NOW!** Kagura wondered briefly about the sudden urgency but given their situation, decided it best not to question Enju. She faced Sesshomaru as she put her phone away.

"I have to go," Kagura said.

"I do as well. Duty calls," Sesshomaru said sternly.

* * *

Downstairs, Enju got in her Mustang and pulled over to the side. She saw Muso and Goryomaru coming. They would spot her car for sure and Kagura when she came out. Then they would both be in trouble.

_Damn! Best to go around back_, she thought. She sent Kagura a text message.

Kagura was in the elevator, where she had no signal.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Sesshomaru asked. He heard a harsh scoff.

"Don't flatter yourself, mister. My friend is waiting for me," Kagura said while being careful to hide her face as they traveled through the crowd.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Stay behind me," Sesshomaru said. Kagura giggled as they stepped outside of the ballroom.

"Your concern is very much appreciated, but I can take care of myself," she said.

When they made it out of the building, several things happened at once. Kagura's wristlet started to vibrate. She took out her phone to look at the delayed text message. She never stopped walking, though. Bankotsu, Jaken, and Inuyasha were already outside. Inuyasha was leaning against a pillar, looking somewhat nervous as he noticed that Kagura was with Sesshomaru. Then Muso and Goryomaru walked around the corner. Both stopped when they saw the preoccupied young woman.

_"Go around back. Muso and Gory in front_, Kagura read silently. She stopped walking and looked up. Her eyes locked onto Muso's. She nearly dropped her phone. _Oh shit_...

"Kagura, get behind me," Sesshomaru said. He grabbed her right arm. Kagura was rooted in her spot, eyes still joined with Muso's. Muso finally managed to look away from her and at Sesshomaru.

"Don't fucking touch her, Inzei," Muso said. He nodded at Goryomaru. The larger man walked forward and took Kagura's left arm. "She's coming with us."

"I'd let her go, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared at him. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. He turned and went inside. "Stubborn ass..."

"Both of you, release me!" Kagura shook them off. Goryomaru stepped back and looked at Muso. Muso stalked up to Kagura. Kagura just stared him in the eye.

"Go get in the car, Kagura. Don't make this worse," he said in a low voice. Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"Or what, Muso?" She stepped away from him a bit. "If I want to fraternize with the so-called enemy then, damnit, that's my business," she said.

_Enemy_? Sesshomaru thought. He watched Muso grab Kagura by the arm and pull her close.

"Car. Now." He released her roughly and she stumbled forward, dropping her phone. It skidded before breaking into several pieces. Kagura gave him a nasty look before trying to find the pieces.

"Stop treating her like that, Ichiro. She doesn't have to go anywhere with you," Sesshomaru said. Muso turned around, in the process pulling one of his guns on Sesshomaru.

Kagura turned as she heard the sound of safeties beings removed. Everyone except Sesshomaru was holding a gun. Sesshomaru just stood with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Kagura sighed.

_Is this really necessary_? she thought.

"Yes, she does, Inzei. She's my ward, so don't touch her," Muso said. He looked back at Kagura, and then looked at Sesshomaru again. "You have no idea who she is, do you?"

"Why don't you indulge me and stop dancing around it, Ichiro," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, this'll be sweet." Muso put the safety on his pistol and took it off of Sesshomaru. The others did the same. "She's Kagura Ouken, Naraku's daughter." Muso smirked and turned around. He grabbed Kagura by the arm and started to drag her off backwards.

Kagura watched Sesshomaru stare after her for a moment. His face did not change, but she could tell that he was not in the least bit happy. His eyes told the entire story. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed to him. Sesshomaru turned his back on her and walked back inside the building, followed by Bankotsu and Jaken.

* * *

When Kagura got back to the house, Enju's car was already there. Kagura sighed relief that her friend had gotten back before her. That way she could deny the whole thing. Kagura immediately exited the Cadillac and began walking up the stairs, holding her heels. She heard Muso following her, but did not stop. She also heard him talking, but ignored him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he yelled as she went through the front doors. Kagura kept walking and started going up the stairs. She saw Enju's head peeping out of her bedroom door. Kagura shook her head slightly and Enju nodded. "Kagura!"

"I'm ignoring you, Muso," Kagura said calmly. She stopped suddenly when Muso ran around to be in front of her. She looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at her. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Can we have this discussion tomorrow? You know? When I'm not dead on my feet?" she asked.

"No! We're having it now! Tell me why you deliberately disobeyed me!" Muso yelled.

Kagura stared vacantly at Muso for a moment. The calm expression on her face was somewhat unnerving to the taller man. He swallowed and stepped back from her a little. It had grown so quiet in the house that one could hear a pin drop. Muso had known Kagura long enough to know that long pauses did not bode well for her adversaries.

"You want to have this conversation now, Muso?" Kagura dropped her heels, her wristlet, and her broken cell phone. "Let's have it now."

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced around his trashed house. He lived in the pool house of his parents' home. Luckily, that place had not been touched. His hadn't been so lucky. He supposed this was payback for the destruction of Muso and Goryomaru's place on the grounds of the Ouken estate.

_We're even. For now_, he thought.

"Wow. I hate to be the one who's gonna have to clean this up," Bankotsu said as he walked in behind Sesshomaru. A wash rag flew in his face. "Hey!"

"Wash your dishes from this morning. Muso and his thugs didn't do that," Sesshomaru said, pointing to the kitchen. Bankotsu mumbled something under his breath and headed for the kitchen. Sesshomaru did not notice Jaken creep up beside him

"You know, I always thought she'd be ugly," Jaken said. Sesshomaru looked down at his shorter friend. Jaken shrugged. "She was the farthest thing from it."

"Why are you talking about that Ouken wench? I don't want anything to do with her," Sesshomaru said.

"I never said her name," Jaken said. Sesshomaru growled something unintelligible. Jaken whistled for a moment as his friend rubbed the black spray paint on his walls. "I could go for piece of apple pie right about now." Jaken looked at Sesshomaru.

"That's on the other side of town, fool," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm very well aware of that. It's a shame the best twenty-four hour pie stop is in the East Side..."

"Did you say pie?" Bankotsu walked in the room. "I want pie. Let's go get pie!"

"Sesshomaru doesn't want to. He's being a jerk," Jaken said. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a knife went flying past his head. Jaken looked over at it, lodged in the wall.

"Call me a jerk one more time," Sesshomaru said. Jaken sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being mean and sour. You want some pie, too. Let's go get some pie."

"I'm driving!" Bankotsu picked up his keys. Sesshomaru sighed and headed out the door after Jaken.

_I'm surrounded by idiots._


	3. Chapter 3: Late Nite

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 3: Late Nite**

* * *

Muso walked outside the house. Goryomaru was waiting on the stone steps for him. He noticed the red handprint on his friend's left cheek and tried to stifle a laugh. Muso glared at him and kept walking. Muso kept walking past him. Goryomaru ran to catch up with him. He cleared his throat.

"So... How did it go?" he asked.

"I told her I wouldn't tell Naraku this time," Muso said. Goryomaru nodded.

"Um, okay," he said, still trying not to laugh.

* * *

Kagura opened the door to her room while shaking her right hand out. Enju was sitting on her bed. She had already changed out of her showgirl costume. Enju sat up quickly when she noticed Kagura. Kagura smiled and closed the door behind her as she entered.

"Nice one. I heard the slap all the way up here," Enju said. Kagura shrugged her shoulders and dropped her heels. She threw her wristlet and broken phone on her vanity. Enju noticed the phone. "We'll have to get you a new one."

"When? Muso's probably going to blackmail me into staying here." Kagura stretched. She started to remove her gloves and dropped them on the floor. "I'm going to take a shower. Muso's not coming back for the rest of the night if he knows what's good for him."

"Did Kaede make up my room?" Enju asked.

"I think so. I'm taking a shower." Kagura went into her bathroom. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" she yelled.

"Bitch!" Enju yelled back with a laugh.

* * *

Kagura exited her adjoining bathroom thirty minutes later. Enju had already departed the bedroom and gone to the guest bedroom down the hall. That left Kagura alone in her lonely bedroom. Although her balcony doors were closed, she could still hear noises from outside. She glanced at her Pochacco clock and frowned; it was past 1:30 am.

_Don't they know what time it is? Why do they have to stand under my window_? Kagura thought as she grabbed her red robe. She opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out something special. Then she stalked over to her balcony doors and threw them open.

Kagura had the luxury of having the room that overlooked one of the pools on the grounds of the estate. It was a frequent gathering place for Naraku's cronies and they had little to no respect for Kagura's privacy. That was all going to change tonight.

"Hey!" Kagura yelled down to the group of fifteen or so half-sober men. They seemed slightly shocked to see her standing on the balcony in a robe that left very little to the imagination. They also noticed that she was holding something shiny.

"Kagura?" someone said. Kagura eyed him maliciously. She pulled back the hammer on the revolver she was holding and shot the man in the shoulder. His screams filled the air as he went down and stumbled back onto the cement. A few of the men went to him. The others looked back at Kagura.

"That's _**MISS OUKEN**_ to you." Kagura raised the revolver. "Do you all have any idea what time it is? Get the hell away from my balcony or I'll shoot all of you!" she yelled.

The men stood there for a moment, soaking in her words and assessing the situation. Then they hustled to get away from the pool. They took their fallen friend with them to get help. Kagura smirked and went back into her room, leaving her balcony doors cracked.

* * *

Muso looked over towards the west wing when he heard the gunshot. Then he saw several men running towards his house from the other pool. A few were helping what looked to be a wounded man. Muso went outside to evaluate the situation.

"What's happened?"

"Miss Ouken, sir. She... shot him," one of the men said. Muso looked confused. Then he looked towards the west wing.

_She really is mad_, he thought. He examined the wound. She had shot him right in the shoulder cap, where it would hurt the most. _She's a pretty good shot from that distance_.

"Get him some help. Don't get blood everywhere." Muso knew it was best to keep his distance for now. He would talk to Kagura about it later, when she was... more rational.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the passenger seat of Bankotsu's BMW. Jaken sat in the backseat, still eating on a piece of pie. Bankotsu looked over at Sesshomaru as they came to a stop at a red light on a deserted street.

"You know... We're not that far from, um, the Ouken place," he said. Sesshomaru glared at him in the dark. Bankotsu just shrugged. "Just thought you should know."

"Why would I want to know that?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken sighed from the backseat.

"You want to see her. Don't lie to yourself. Denial is not becoming, my friend. You know you want to give her a piece of your mind." Jaken leaned forward between the front seats. "You know it's true," he said. Bankotsu laughed and stepped on the gas as the light turned green.

"Hn," Sesshomaru muttered.

The truth was that he did not know what his feelings were towards Kagura. Before he had learned who she was, Kagura had been pretty much like his definition of a Venus; the perfect girl. But now, she was an Ouken; the definition of the scourge of the universe as far as his family was concerned. To even _**CONSIDER**_ any interaction with her was dishonorable.

"So what side of the compound do you think her room is on?" Bankotsu asked as he rounded a corner. He shut off the lights. "Drive-by mode," he sang-whispered. Jaken laughed.

"The west wing," Sesshomaru said quickly. Both of his friends looked at him in question. "The last time we were here, I got a glimpse of a room over a pool on the west wing. It was a feminine room, so it was probably Kagura's."

"So we're calling her by name now?" Bankotsu asked slyly. Sesshomaru said nothing and instead brought out his lovely little silver pistol. Jaken raised an eyebrow as Bankotsu came to a stop.

"The compact? Where do you think you're going with that? You don't plan on assassinating her, do you?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru checked the magazine and loaded it back in after seeing it was full.

"I'll call you if anything goes wrong." He opened the car door. "This shouldn't take long." He grabbed on to some hanging vines and started to climb the high wall of white stone. Jaken and Bankotsu watched him as he disappeared over the ledge.

"He never answered your question," Bankotsu said suddenly.

"I know," Jaken said while letting a smirk come to his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru eased himself down the opposite side of the wall silently. The old, thick vines had come in handy. There was no one on this side of the complex keeping watch. For a moment, all Sesshomaru could do was stand there in amazement at the sheer desertion of the place. He half-expected someone to jump out at him and for this to be some sort of trap.

_One would expect at least one or two to be on post_, Sesshomaru thought. He finally decided to move across the lawn and pool to the house.

On the side of the house was a trellis. Roses were trained to grow up and throughout the trellis. Sesshomaru tested it out to see if it would support him. The trellis proved to be much stronger than it appeared. All he had to do was worry about thorns.

* * *

Kagura tied a long white scar around her head. She pulled the ends around her shoulders. The rest of her hair fell down her back. She had just finished blow-drying her hair. As she passed her vanity mirror, she smirked at her reflection. The only article of clothing Kagura wore was a pair of black boyshort underwear.

"The topless pirate in her undies... Ha!" Kagura said sarcastically. She went in search of a camisole.

While she was digging through the top drawer of her dresser, Kagura got that chill that one only gets when they're being watched. After years of being the daughter of Naraku Ouken, that feeling meant something totally different: a gun was being pointed at her. She calmly continued to search for a shirt.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew that Kagura was still up by her light being on and shadow. He had fully intended on sneaking up on her and pushing her against something. First, he did not expect to find her virtually naked. That had been a big surprise, to say the least. It was a... pleasing one, nonetheless. But, when Kagura Ouken had whirled on him, holding a Colt King Cobra revolver, Sesshomaru was shell-shocked.

He also did not know if it was the revolver or if it was the fact that Kagura was not very shy that was doing the shocking, either.

Nevertheless, Sesshomaru Inzei managed to save face and gave away nothing. He held his ground and stared directly into Kagura's ruby eyes just as she stared into his amber ones.

"Nice gun. You pretty good with it?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment.

"Not that I have to be at this distance, but I haven't missed a mark yet." Kagura narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Sesshomaru stared blankly at Kagura for another minute. Then he started taking steps towards her. Kagura watched him, trying to hold the revolver steady. Sesshomaru had lowered his pistol. He walked into Kagura's hand. The tip of the revolver's barrel poked his chest. Kagura looked up at him. She placed her thumb on the hammer.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked. Sesshomaru grabbed the hand she was holding the revolver with roughly. Before she knew it, the revolver was away from her and in his grasp. "Hey!" she said loudly. Sesshomaru ignored her. He was too busy examining her revolver.

"A Colt King Cobra, hm? I thought these were discontinued," Sesshomaru mumbled mostly to himself. Kagura narrowed her eyes and moved to reach for her weapon. She froze when she felt the cold metal of Sesshomaru's pistol under her chin. She stepped back into her dresser, closing the top drawer. "This is a really dangerous weapon," Sesshomaru said. Kagura frowned.

"I know. That's why _**DADDY**_ gave it to me to protect myself with." Kagura watched him sit the revolver amongst her pile of stuffed animals. Then he looked back at her. "Do you mind lowering this thing?"

"I'm not going to chance you screaming for your lapdogs. But," Sesshomaru slowly ran the cold metal down Kagura's chin to her neck and stopped at her collarbone, "I will move it."

Kagura bit her lip, suddenly aware of her nudity in front of Sesshomaru. It was not a big deal to her; she was not a shy person. It was just that their position was very suggestive. She had also noticed that he had been quite respectful and had abstained from ogling her.

"You still haven't answered my question," Kagura said, finally breaking yet another awkward silence between them. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to," he stated.

"The hell you don't. You snuck into my bedroom. You're under my jurisdiction," Kagura said indignantly. She was trying to keep her voice down lest she wake up her sister Kanna, who was just next door. She inhaled sharply when Sesshomaru was suddenly within inches of her body. He leaned down to her right ear.

"That may be. But, you also have a gun pressed against you sternum," Sesshomaru whispered. He stood back up straight. He nearly laughed at Kagura's confused face.

"My sternum? That's in my ch..." She gasped as she felt the cold metal move to the valley between her breasts. She moved her hand to slap Sesshomaru, but he caught it. She relaxed and continued to glare at him. "Pervert..." she mumbled angrily.

Sesshomaru was desperately trying to keep his mind void of perverted thoughts. Kagura was not helping his efforts. She had started to breathe deeply in her anger. Now, it was almost impossible not to glance occasionally down at her chest. Sesshomaru mentally shook his head and met her eyes again.

"Nice, aren't they? I actually used to hate them," Kagura said.

"Why would you ha..." Sesshomaru noticed the devious grin on Kagura's face. Narrowing his eyes, he placed the pistol on her left breast and removed the safety. Kagura's face filled with fright and worry. "Don't toy with me."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Kagura said quickly. Sesshomaru re-engaged the safety and put the pistol back on her chest.

"Why did you lead me on like that?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura let her perplexity show by the vacant expression she gave him.

"Huh? That's all you came up here for?" she asked. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Kagura rolled her own eyes and sighed. "I was just being friendly. Besides, if my memory serves me correctly, you spoke first," she said.

"I did not know who you were. You knew who I was the whole time," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Your point?" Kagura asked while shrugging.

This made Sesshomaru almost remove the safety and pull the trigger. He just gripped the pistol tightly. Kagura did not seem to notice his frustration. Her apparent nonchalance with her... dishonesty sickened him. Or, at least he was trying to convince himself that it did.

"I do not like being a pawn in a game," he finally said.

"I didn't say you were. I've heard so many bad things about you. I wanted to see for myself. I didn't want to form an opinion of you based on someone else's account of you. I also didn't expect to meet you so easily." Kagura smirked. "I thought I almost kissed you."

"I would never lower myself to allow you to," Sesshomaru said haughtily. The words were out before he really thought about them. He mentally kicked himself for saying them.

Kagura leaned up off of the dresser. Sesshomaru had to move his arm back as she pressed her body forward. Her ruby eyes burned with either rage or hurt from his previous comment. She grabbed Sesshomaru by his shirt collar.

"Am I really so different just because my family name is Ouken?" she asked quietly. It sounded as if she was straining to keep her voice down and not yell. She released Sesshomaru, nearly throwing him backwards.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura for a moment. Then he realized something. Kagura obviously did not care that he was an Inzei. She just liked him as Sesshomaru. Her feelings towards her own family were obviously different than his feelings towards his own family. He let the pistol drop to his side.

"No, you aren't. But, this..." He stopped. Kagura slowly placed both hands on either side of his face. Sesshomaru did not stop her; he just inquired with his eyes.

"I am Kagura," she gently pulled him to her level, "and you are Sesshomaru," she whispered before kissing him softly. When she pulled away, Sesshomaru was staring at her like a deer would a set of blaring headlights. She resisted the urge to giggle.

"You kissed me," he said.

"That I did."

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagura's lips. They were a velvety pink color and they appeared... supple. During the first kiss, they had proven to be so. Or had he just imagined that?

_I want to be sure_, Sesshomaru thought, trying to find some way to just justify his next actions.

Kagura took a step back against the dresser when Sesshomaru kissed her of his own accord. He remedied her loss of balance by sliding his left arm around her waist. He sat his pistol on the dresser and placed his right arm on her bare back. They explored each other's mouths for the next two minutes. Sesshomaru was the one to break the heated kiss. When he did, Kagura looked up at him hazily.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she whispered a little more seductively than she intended. Sesshomaru frowned and released her. He began to walk away from her. Kagura took this time to find a camisole. She finally found a black one and pulled it on.

"It is not okay to just give in to carnal desires like this. We are not animals," he said as Kagura shut the dresser drawer. He turned around to face her. She was giving him a dubious look. She marched up to him and poked him in the chest with her left index finger.

"Why did you come to see me? To yell at me because I led you on? Or perhaps you just wanted to get that kiss we almost shared on the rooftop?" Kagura raised an eyebrow at his silence. "You don't know? Listen, I don't want to hear you bitch and moan about all that family bullshit. I don't give a rat's ass about it. You know my fee..." Kagura was silenced when Sesshomaru's lips found hers again. This kiss was far more turbulent than the last. He pulled away for a second.

"This is dangerous," he muttered against her lips. He sounded out of breath. Kagura smirked. She pushed him back on her white bed. Sesshomaru started to sit up, but Kagura immediately pinned him down. She leaned down to his face as she straddled him.

"I can keep a secret if you can."

* * *

Bankotsu sighed for the umpteenth time. He glanced at his watch and sighed again. He looked towards the Ouken complex and sighed yet again.

"Bankotsu, if you sigh one more time, I swear I'll shoot you in your throat," Jaken said. Bankotsu faced his friend.

"What's taking Sesshomaru so long? He's been in there for, like, two hours. There's not that much talking in the world," Bankotsu said. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up. He'll be back soon. Stop acting so childish," Jaken said. Bankotsu resumed pouting in the driver's seat. "And stop using _**LIKE**_ as a modifier."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the dark on Kagura's bed. He looked over at Kagura's Pochacco clock. It read 4:04 am. He was exhausted, but at the same time he knew it was impossible for him to stay. During their... daring act, they had heard Naraku come home. What an adventure that had been. Luckily, Naraku had not bothered to check up on his eldest daughter. So, nothing had gone wrong.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagura. She was on her stomach and fast asleep. Sighing, he got up off of the canopy bed and dressed quickly. He scribbled a legible note on the Pochacco notepad he found sitting on her nightstand, tore it off, and put it under her head as softly as possible. He then retrieved his gun and placed hers back in the top drawer of the dresser. Then he pulled out his cell and called Jaken.

"Wake up... None of your damn business... Just come on... Same place." Sesshomaru hung up. He looked at Kagura again. He moved her bangs out of her eyes. She moved slightly at the warmth of his hand.

_Why am I so_... Sesshomaru shook his head. _I need sleep_. He closed Kagura's sheer white canopy and left the same way he came: like a thief in the night.

* * *

The next morning, Kagura opened her eyes to the sound of crunching. She rolled over and saw that Enju was sitting at the end of her bed, eating a bowl of cereal and reading a magazine. She looked up when she noticed Kagura was awake. Kagura looked to her left immediately and sighed. Then she laughed.

_I don't know why I expected him to still be here_, she thought. She noticed Enju looking at her.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"Nice rack, Kagura," Enju said with a smile. Kagura looked down. She laughed.

"I know, right? They are pretty nice." Kagura looked down and saw her under things. She put them on as Enju ate and stood up to stretch. As she turned to fix her sheets, she noticed a note on her pillow. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up. Then she headed for the bathroom. "Be back in a minute."

In the bathroom, she unfolded the purple note. The script was obviously written quickly, but it was still rather neat. Kagura leaned against the bathroom door and read it.

_Kagura,_

_There is a lot to discuss with this. You may feel one way about your family, but my feelings towards mine are much different. This needs to be dealt with before it can go any further._

_Meet me at Delphi tonight at 11._

_Sesshomaru_

Kagura balled up the note in fury. She threw it in the trash and stood to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she was done, she exited the bathroom. Enju noticed the look on her friend's face. There was only one thing that could put that look on Kagura's face:

_**A MAN**_.

"Who is it?" Enju asked. Kagura looked at Enju. She went and sat in front of Enju. Enju watched Kagura suspiciously. She knew she wanted something.

"Enju, I need you to do something for me," she said.

"Depends on what it is, Kagura," Enju said. Kagura twirled a piece of her hair.

"I need you to take me to Delphi," she said. Enju nearly spit some of the cereal she was chewing out.

"After what happened last night, you actually _**WANT**_ me to sneak you out this time?" Enju watched Kagura nod eagerly. "Kagura..."

"Enju, please! I need to go!"

"What for?"

"I can't tell you," Kagura whispered. Enju frowned.

"Kagura Kaze Ouken, if you don't tell me what it is, you're not going anywhere," she said. Kagura nearly tore her hair out.

"Well, okay. But, you have to promise never to tell, Enju," Kagura said. Enju shrugged. "Enju!"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise."

"I'm going to see..." Kagura leaned forward and whispered in Enju's ear. Enju nearly choked on the cereal she was chewing. She looked at Kagura with wide eyes when Kagura sat back. "Please?" Kagura whined. Enju put the cereal bowl on the floor.

"You soooo owe me," she muttered after a moment of thought. Kagura smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, Enju!" she squealed.

"Yeah, whatever. Jakotsu's coming. I'm not going into that place without him," she said. Kagura nodded.

"Sure. But you're going to have to call him. Muso totaled my phone." She pointed to the heap of metallic pieces that used to be her cell phone. "I need a new one."

"Can and will do," Enju said.

* * *

Naraku sat downstairs in his office. When he had awoken, the first thing that had come to his mind was his eldest daughter. He almost never thought of Kagura first thing in the morning. But, for some reason, she was on his mind. It occurred to him that she would have nothing to do while she sat at home.

_I can't have her being indolent, can I? I must put her to work_, Naraku thought. _It'll help me keep watch over her_. He shuffled through some of his files as Kaede walked in. She was carrying a tray with his breakfast on it.

"Your breakfast, Master Naraku," she said.

"Thank you, Kaede. Tell me; what job should I give Kagura?" Naraku asked without looking up. Kaede raised an eyebrow.

"Job, sir?" she muttered.

"Yes. Kagura needs a job. I'd rather she work for me than someone I don't know. That way I can keep an eye on her." Naraku pulled out a file and smiled. Kaede read the title of the file and frowned. "Kagura's very pretty. Don't you think, Kaede?"

"I do, sir," Kaede answered quietly. Naraku smiled.

"Then this place will do very nicely. I'll just call and see that they make space available for my little wind witch," he said. He reached for a piece of bacon and the phone simultaneously with each hand. Kaede sighed and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4: Delphi

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 4: Delphi**

* * *

Kagura tip-toed down the hall towards Naraku's office. Enju was behind her. Both had just finished yoga workouts. Now, it was time to negotiate with "Daddy." Kagura paused right at the door to listen. Enju ran into her back. Kagura glared at her, and then listened more closely in on Naraku's conversation.

"You won't be disappointed... Yes, I know. I won't keep you waiting... Expect her tomorrow... Bye." Naraku put the phone on the receiver. That was when Kagura made her grand entrance. Naraku looked up at her and smirked. "Two visits in two days. I'm honored."

"You should be," Kagura said. Enju came in behind her. Naraku's grin grew wider and he sat back in his chair.

"You even brought Enju. Do you want something, Kagura?" Naraku asked. Kagura shrugged and walked forward. She sat down across from Naraku in one of the leather armchairs.

"I want a car for the day," she said bluntly. Naraku blinked at her request. She had asked as if this was something she asked regularly.

"A car? You want me to let you leave the premises..."

"Without my shadows; just me and Enju. We'll pick up Jakotsu along the way," Kagura said.

Naraku appeared to consider her requests for a moment. Kagura continued to stare blankly at him. She was not going to take no for an answer, it seemed; not today. She felt Enju begin tapping on the back of the armchair and sighed.

"Fine. But, tomorrow you must do something for me." Naraku fished out a set of keys from his desk. He threw them at Kagura and she caught them easily. "Take the Benz. You'll know which one. Try not to scratch it. And, buy yourself a graduation present." Naraku also handed Kagura one of his credit cards. Kagura stared at it for a moment before taking it. She looked back at Naraku.

"I can't use this without you."

"Everyone in this city knows that no one but my children would have my credit cards, Kagura. You're just another teenager with Daddy's credit card. Get going before I change my mind." Naraku narrowed his eyes. "And stay on the East Side."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Kagura pulled out of the enormous garage in the silver Mercedes CLK 320 convertible with Enju in the passenger's seat. Kagura had on a cargo crop vest, tank top, a cargo miniskirt, and wedge sandals. Enju wore a white halter top, a blue jean skirt, and white thongs. Both wore sunglasses.

Kagura pulled up to the front gate and stopped. Muso and Goryomaru walked over to the car. Kagura did not look at them as she waited for the gate to open.

"Hey, good-lookin'," Enju said while lowering her glasses to wink at Goryomaru.

"Where are you two headed?" Goryomaru asked.

"Lunch with Jakotsu. Then we're gonna get my girl a new phone. And Muso's not going to break this one, is he?" Enju glared at Muso. Muso glared back and then looked down at Kagura.

"No shadows allowed," Kagura said suddenly. She gave Muso a vicious glare. "Maybe I won't be so mad when I come back." Kagura stepped on the gas when she saw that the gate was open. Enju laughed and waved at the guys as they disappeared through it. Goryomaru looked at Muso.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at her? She has a wonderful way of turning things around," he said. Muso scowled at Goryomaru.

"Come on."

* * *

Jakotsu Shinji lived on what was commonly considered as the border between the East Side and the West Side. It was literally like a wall, seeing that it was a long group of townhouses. They were also in a rougher part of the city. Kagura loved Jakotsu's cozy home, but Enju hated the neighborhood. He was two years older than both girls, attended Houken University, was a bartender at a club called Euphoria, and lived alone.

When they arrived, Kagura honked twice and waited with the car running. After five minutes, Enju growled audibly and glared at Kagura.

"Why isn't Jakotsu already out here?" she asked. Kagura looked over at her.

"You know _**HER**_ majesty; he always has to make an entrance," she said with a smile. Enju just sighed and crossed her arms.

Five more minutes passed and Jakotsu finally came out of the front door of his townhouse. He locked his door and turned towards the girls. He waved as he approached the car. When he reached the passenger's side, he removed his sunglasses to look at Enju. Enju looked back up at him with big, pretty eyes.

"Yes?" she said. "Can I help you?"

"Backseat, Miss Thing," Jakotsu said. Enju sighed and opened the car door. She climbed over the seat and sat down, mumbling to herself. "Thank you." Jakotsu sat in the front and shut the door. Kagura smiled.

"Let's go." She put the car in drive. "Have I got something to tell you."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked through the phonebook. He was searching for someone to come clean his house. He could hear Bankotsu and Jaken downstairs playing video games. Sighing, the silver-haired man picked up the portable phone and dialed a number from the phonebook.

* * *

Downstairs, Jaken and Bankotsu were playing some sort of fighting game on the PS3. By the looks of things, Jaken was winning and Bankotsu did not like it. When Bankotsu's player fell in defeat and "Player 1 Wins" flashed across the flat screen TV, Bankotsu had to refrain from throwing his controller.

"You cheated," he said to Jaken. Jaken yawned and stretched.

"No, I didn't. You just suck. That's the only excuse that's plausible," he said. Bankotsu frowned.

"You always cheat, Jaken. You just mash buttons."

"Excuses, excuses." Jaken stood up as a short girl with black hair walked in. She was looking around with big, chocolate brown eyes. Jaken crossed his arms. "Hi, munchkin."

"I hardly think I'm a munchkin anymore, Jaken." The girl stepped further into the room. "What on earth happened in here?"

"You didn't hear anything from the big house, Rin? Muso and his cronies mauled the place," Bankotsu said without looking up away from the game. Rin picked up Jaken's forgotten controller. "So you want a piece of this, eh?"

"Shut up and pick a character," the 14-year-old said.

* * *

Upstairs, Sesshomaru finally hung up the phone. He had just finished ordering a painter and someone to clean the house. He threw the portable phone on his king-sized bed and left his room. He frowned when he heard his sister's voice coming from downstairs.

_I didn't want her to see this_, Sesshomaru thought as he headed downstairs.

In his eyes, Rin was everything he was not. She was pure and chaste. He did not want anything bad to ever happen to her. Nor did he want her exposed to any of the wickedness that went on around her. Sesshomaru did a wonderful job of keeping her shielded, too. She had absolutely no idea of what kind of person her eldest brother truly was or what kind of life he led, and he intended on keeping it that way.

When he walked into the den, he saw Rin playing with Bankotsu. She sat on the floor, leaning against Jaken's legs. When he was not around, Rin usually substituted Jaken for him. She was deeply engaged in the video game. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and watched from a distance.

Then the match on the game ended. Rin raised her arms in triumph and smiled. Bankotsu just frowned.

"You just got completely owned by a girl, Bankotsu; serious emasculation, dude," Jaken said.

"She cheated, too," Bankotsu said quickly. Rin glared maliciously at him.

"Nuh-uh!" She stood up. "You're just mad 'cause your game is garbage!" she said loudly. Bankotsu stood as well. Sesshomaru shook his head.

_She definitely gets that temper from Inuyasha_, he thought.

"My game is not..."

"Rin, why are you here?" Sesshomaru finally made his presence known. Rin turned her head. The smile returned to her face and she bounced over to Sesshomaru. He looked warily down at her; she wanted something.

"Could you take me to the country club so I can play tennis?" Rin asked.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin shrugged. Sesshomaru sighed. "You have five minutes to be ready," he droned. Rin smiled happily and bounced out of the room. Jaken walked up next to him.

"Still a sucker for her, I see," he mumbled. Sesshomaru shot him an evil glare. Jaken smirked and backed away.

* * *

Jakotsu stared at Kagura in disbelief as Enju finished recounting the story of the night before. They were sitting down for lunch in an Italian restaurant. Kagura just smiled and nodded as she ate her pasta. Enju giggled and sipped her lemonade. Jakotsu looked at Enju before looking down at his salad. He shook his head.

"I can't believe you two. All kinds of bad things could've happened. Is there anything else I should know about?" Jakotsu asked while stirring his salad around. He saw an olive pop out and frowned. "I specifically asked that bitch not to put any olives in my damn salad," he muttered to himself as he picked it out.

"Well, I did meet someone last night," Kagura said while wrapping some pasta around her fork. Jakotsu looked up at her.

"Who? I'm ready to hear anyone's name after the adventure you two had," he said dryly. Kagura looked at Enju. Enju just shrugged.

"Sesshomaru Inzei," Kagura said. Jakotsu promptly dropped his fork. He glared at her. "What?"

"Sesshomaru Inzei?" Jakotsu then looked thoughtful. "What's he like? Is he really as arrogant as he looks?" he asked. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"How quickly you change your tune, Jakotsu," Enju said. Jakotsu shot her a look.

"Quiet, Enju." Jakotsu looked back at Kagura. "So? Tell me what he's like. I really want to know. You know he'd never come into Euphoria, so I've never met him."

"We... got along," Kagura said. Enju and Jakotsu exchanged quizzical glances. Then Enju looked back at Kagura.

"You're keeping something from us, Kagura. Spill," she said. Kagura shook her head and sipped her cola.

"I am not. I'm telling the truth. You know I met him. I told you that I met him. We went to the roof and talked. That's _**ALL**_ that happened." It was not completely a lie. At the party, that was all that happened. Kagura was not going to tell them that Sesshomaru had played Romeo and entered her room late at night.

_I've never kept anything from either of them. But, this is too dangerous to both Sesshomaru and me to tell. I'm sorry, guys_, Kagura thought sadly. She did not betray her feelings on her face, though.

"Fine. I believe you. But, why Delphi?"

"Delphi? Who said anything about Delphi?" Jakotsu asked.

"Oh, we didn't tell you, did we?" Kagura put down her cola. "Well, we want you to come to Delphi with us tonight. Sesshomaru wants to meet me there. Delphi is supposed to be neutral turf between our two families. Besides, no one will recognize me there."

"Kagura, you don't have enough of a social life for anyone to recognize you," Jakotsu said. "The one night I get off and I still end up going to a club."

* * *

Late that night, Sesshomaru sat in a VIP section of Delphi. It was past midnight and there was still no sign of Kagura. He had not expected her to be on time at all. Still, he had not expected her to be an hour late, either. He looked to his left and saw Jaken sitting next to him, drinking some liquor concoction. Bankotsu had gone on the prowl around the club thirty minutes ago.

"So, why are we here again? We never come here," Jaken said. He glanced over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He walked off.

* * *

Kagura stood in the hallway of the bathrooms. She had hid herself because of her outfit. While she had no problem being naked in front of one person, she had a problem of being scantily clad in front of many people. She had no idea why she let her friends talk her into wearing such things.

_This is the last time I let them dare me_, she thought while yanking up her black thigh-highs. She then adjusted what she called the "giant black and white bubble" she was wearing before crossing her arms. She kept feeling like it was going to fall off of her even though it was tied around her neck. _Someone could walk up behind me pull the string and then where would I be_?

"Kagura?" a deep voice said from behind her. Kagura gasped and whirled around. Sesshomaru looked down on her. He examined her outfit before looking at her. "You look... nice."

"Oh, shut up. I look like something out of _The Wizard of Oz_." Kagura adjusted the top of her dress again. "How long have you been here?"

"Since eleven-thirty. You?"

"Same. I've been hiding back here because I hate this outfit," Kagura said as she gestured to her clothing.

"Why do you wear clothing like that if you don't like it?"

"It was a dare. Where do you want to have this little 'talk?' I haven't got all night," she said, sounding impatient. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He grabbed Kagura by the hand and dragged her out of the hallway. "Sesshomaru..." Kagura watched helplessly as she was led to a very secluded corner of the club. They were being hidden by a mob of people. There was also a cloud of smoke that made Kagura's eyes water a bit.

"Just stay close to me," he said. He obviously did not want to risk being seen by anyone. Kagura watched as Sesshomaru pushed her against the wall. He placed his arms on either side of her head and leaned forward. Kagura tried not to smile at him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked as if their position was used in everyday conversation.

"What do you think I want to talk about? I can't... pursue you," Sesshomaru said. Kagura shrugged indifferently.

"Who said anything about you pursuing me? Maybe I just," she placed her hands on his chest, "want your body," she said. Sesshomaru continued to stare blankly at her, but Kagura could tell he was somewhat taken aback by her words. "Why are you hiding your hair? Afraid of being seen with me?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you're hiding yours as well," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded. Sesshomaru shook his head and glanced around them, making sure they had not been spotted. Kagura sighed and leaned back on the wall, raising one of her feet.

"I would think a nice guy like you would be pursuing someone that dear old 'Daddy' would approve of," Kagura said. Sesshomaru glanced back at her.

"My father's opinion doesn't matter to me. It's a matter of honor," he said dryly. Kagura nodded.

"But, you just _**HAD**_ to taste the forbidden fruit last night, didn't you?" she asked. She leaned forward and pulled him down to her level. Their lips barely touched. "It's ever so sweet, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru really needed to get away from this girl. There were all sorts of signs flashing in his mind that read "danger" and "stop." However, everything about her was intriguing. She was definitely forbidden and everything about their impending relationship was indeed wrong. Still, she obviously wanted it. What was worse to him was that...

... _I want it, too_, Sesshomaru thought.

"But, this must end tonight. Isn't that right, Sesshomaru?" Kagura took a step away from him. She moved down the wall. Sesshomaru watched her, his face still amazingly stoic. "You're an Inzei; I'm an Ouken. Our families would go to war if it was legal. Besides, I know far less about the business than you do. All sorts of thi..." Kagura stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed her by her waist. She looked up at him. He was glaring down at her intently.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. Kagura stared at him in trepidation for a moment. Then she swallowed and fixed her dress while still in his arms.

"I like you. You like me. Let's just see where this takes us. Do you have a cell?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru reached in his pocket and handed her his phone. Kagura typed in some numbers. "That's my phone number. I think it is best if you call me."

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling that it will be better if you do," Kagura said cryptically. Sesshomaru nodded. She looked up at him. "Is this where we part?" she asked. Sesshomaru took his phone and put it away.

"Yes," he said. Kagura nodded.

* * *

Jaken peered through the hazy smoke in the left corner of the club. He saw Sesshomaru hugging some girl. Then they separated. He could not see the girl's face. All he could tell was that she was wearing a hat of some sort. Jaken shook his head; Sesshomaru never gave out hugs. He rarely hugged Rin.

_Must be the Bloody Marys_, Jaken thought as he downed yet another one. He felt Sesshomaru sit next to him. He looked over at his friend.

"Now, can we go? I hate this club," Jaken said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you. We can leave Bankotsu's dumb ass here."

"Didn't he drive?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken opened his right hand, showing Sesshomaru the keys to Bankotsu's BMW. Sesshomaru took them. "I'm driving. You look like you've had enough."

* * *

Kagura woke up the next morning with puffy eyes. The smoke she had been exposed to had irritated her eyes. She got up and made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat. She came into contact with Muso and her younger sister, Kanna.

Kanna was fourteen and very pretty. She was also very quiet and only ever really spoke to Naraku. She would occasionally speak to Kagura when she knew Kagura was going to get into trouble. Today, she knew something Kagura obviously did not know. She immediately came up to her sister with wide, dark eyes.

"What is it, Kanna?" Kagura asked while rubbing her eyes. Kanna motioned for Kagura to bend to her level. Kagura obeyed and Kanna whispered in Kagura's ear. Kagura looked up. "What?" she yelled. Kanna put a finger to her lips. Kagura shook her head and stomped off. She made it all the way to Naraku's office and paused when she got there.

Besides Naraku and the Ghost Twins being inside Naraku's office, there were two other visitors that Kagura had only ever seen once. One was an old woman named Urasue Ohta. The other was the much younger Abi Shimazu. Both worked at a club called Adonic. It was owned by none other than Naraku himself. The club did not have a bad reputation by any means. It was a club of a higher-class rather than a dance club. Unfortunately, it was just the type of socialite pricks that went there that were the problem.

"Just the girl I've been waiting for," Naraku said.

"What the hell is this?" Kagura crossed her arms.

"Kagura, this is Urasue Ohta and Abi Shimazu. Urasue," Naraku cleared his throat, "works with the girls at the Adonic and Abi is her assistant."

"You make that place sound like some sort of brothel. What's this got to do with me?" Kagura asked. Urasue looked at Abi and nodded. Abi stood up and walked over to Kagura. Kagura gave her the evil eye. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Stand still." Abi walked around Kagura, checking her out. "Nice proportions. Beautiful skin. Long legs; she'll be perfect for the uniform. Do you know how to defend yourself?"

"Do you want to find out?" Kagura threatened. Abi frowned as Urasue stood up. The old woman made her way across the floor to Kagura. Kagura caught a whiff of the old woman as she stepped up closer. She smelled like peppermint and vanilla at the same time.

"Very pretty in the face you are." Urasue looked down. "Such a full bosom for such a small girl," she said rather loudly. Kagura resisted the urge to hit the old woman. Urasue saw this and just smiled. "I do like her, Naraku. I'll take her. Do you plan on letting her stay with me or leaving her here?"

"Wait a damn minute! What the hell is going on? You're making it sound like I'm being bought and sold like a piece of meat!" Kagura yelled. She stepped forward and looked down at Naraku. He had not looked up at her. "What is going on?"

"You're going to work for Urasue at Adonic," Naraku said as he looked up at her. Kagura crossed her arms.

"The hell I am! I don't see how you can make a decision like this _**FOR**_ me! Technically, I'm legally an adult! You can't make me do anything!" Kagura screamed. She was beginning to tire herself out.

"Relax yourself, Kagura. You don't have to stay at the house with the other girls. You can stay here. However, you will work at the Adonic whether you like it or not," Naraku said. Kagura leaned down to Naraku and narrowed her eyes.

"No, I will not," she said firmly. Naraku took a deep breath. He reached up and grabbed Kagura by the neck and squeezed. Kagura started to scratch at his hand. Naraku had always done this to subdue her. She knew she had left herself wide open for this particular attack.

"Yes, you will." Naraku ceased his mini-torture. Kagura stood up straight. She shot everyone in the room evil glares and proceeded to leave the office in a huff. Once she was gone, Naraku looked over at Urasue. "She will be there bright and early for training." Urasue nodded and promptly left with Abi.

* * *

When Kagura got back to her room, she noticed that her phone was buzzing on her bed. She flung back the sheer canopy and sat on the bed. She did not recognize the number but answered anyway.

"_**WHAT**_?" she yelled into the phone. There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru's sensual voice said. Kagura took a deep breath to release some of the tension in her body.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm just having a really rough morning. Dear old Dad just gave me a new job as a whore," Kagura said. There was another silence. "But, what did you want?"

"I was just giving you the number I want you to call if you're ever... um..." Sesshomaru paused. Kagura thought for a moment. Then she smiled to herself. She got up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her revolver and went back over to her bed.

_Is he trying to give me an emergency number? This is too good_, she thought.

"I get it, Sesshomaru. You don't have to say it. Who knows? I might need it sooner rather than later, knowing where I'm going to work." Kagura aimed the revolver at her wall. She held it steady. "The first chance I get, I'm going to kill Naraku," she whispered mostly to herself.

Sesshomaru blinked when he heard this. There were some times when he disagreed with his father, the almighty Inutaisho Inzei. But, there had never been a time when he had thought about killing him. Sesshomaru idolized his father to a certain extent. They may not have always gotten along, especially during his teenage years, but he had never contemplated murdering the man.

Kagura, on the other hand, sounded like she was serious. The amount of animosity that was carried in the way she said Naraku's name was quite disturbing. One day, he would question her on how she could detest her own father so much. Sesshomaru did not really want to imagine how that conversation would go, so he did not.

"Do you think you could make it to the pie stop tonight?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"That's my side of town. I'd probably have to sneak away in one of the guys' cars. Be there around eleven. I'm going to have Kanna send them on a pie run for her. They'll do anything to appease her," she said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll be there." He hung up.

* * *

That night, Kanna asked for her pie at 10:40 and Kagura was on her way at 10:45. She managed to sneak in the backseat. She was hiding out in the trunk of the SUV they were driving.

_Dumbasses. Naraku should ask me to do this undercover work crap. I'm far better at it than they are. They didn't even notice that I'm in the car_, Kagura thought.

After about ten minutes of driving, she noticed that they had not stopped for the pie yet. Kagura slowly sat up to look outside the windows. She could not tell where she was. She felt the SUV come to a complete stop. Kagura peered over the tarp that was covering her.

_Definitely not the pie stop_, she thought. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of guns being loaded. Kagura covered her body with the tarp again. Then she looked around her feet. _Shotguns... __**SHIT**_! Kagura heard the trunk door fly open.

"Do you really need a shotgun?" someone asked.

"Looks cooler," the other guy said while smiling. He picked one up and a box of shells. Kagura heard him sniffing. "Do you have perfume on?"

"No, assface. Just get on with it. The boss' daughter still wants that pie, doesn't she? Muso sent us so we'd do this quick and fast," the other guy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your skirt on." The trunk door closed.

Kagura let out a long sigh. She sat up slowly. She looked around and watched the two guys disappear into a building. Kagura slowly climbed over the seats. They had neglected to lock the doors. Kagura got out of the back passenger door. She stared at the building that the guys had gone into.

"Just walk away, Kagura," Kagura whispered to herself. Instead, her feet carried her forward and into the old building.

When she entered, she went inside the only door she found open. She stayed in the shadows. She saw the two men standing outside of an obviously locked down. One was breaking it down unceremoniously. Kagura shook her head in disgust. Once the door was finally open, they went inside, guns blazing and everything. There were screams of terror from a man, a woman, and what sounded like children. After the screams stopped, the other two came out. They appeared to be looking for something. They ascended some stairs.

Kagura crept forward. When she went inside the room, she covered her mouth. It was apparently the master bedroom of the complex. The family of four had huddled together in terror from their assailants only to die together. Kagura backed up slowly, her mouth still covered. She heard footsteps. Kagura turned around and ran as fast as she could.

"I found it. We can... _**HEY**_!" one of the guys said. He carried a manila folder. He looked at his friend. "Well, don't just stand there! Go catch her!"

* * *

Kagura ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She dodged some boxes as she ducked into an alley. She could still hear feet behind her. Then she heard gunshots. Kagura started throwing the things in her path behind her. She threw the top of a trash can at the guy. He ducked it only to be hit with another while running into a trash can. The guy shot one last time as he went down. Kagura turned the corner.

The guy's friend rolled up around the corner in the SUV just as he was regaining his bearings.

"So where is she?"

"She got away."

"You let her go? Do you know what's going to happen to us if they find out that someone made us?"

"No one's going to find out. I doubt she'll do any talking. I think I shot her." The guy walked around to get in the SUV. "She can run pretty fast, though."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he glanced at the clock on the wall of the pie stop. It was almost 11:45. He knew that Kagura was not exactly on her time, but still. He sighed when he felt the buzzing of his personal phone; the number he only gave to "special" people. He looked down and saw the number.

_Kagura_?

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said quietly. He heard hard breathing in the phone. Something was wrong. "Kagura, where are you?"


	5. Chapter 5: Office Space

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 5: Office Space**

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up next to a deserted building. He saw Kagura sitting on the side of the street. She was fiddling with the slide on her phone. She squinted when she saw the blaring headlights of Sesshomaru's car. He turned them off and got out of the car. He immediately hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately. Kagura smiled lazily and sat back. She showed him her right side. Her shirt was bloody. Sesshomaru frowned but Kagura just waved it off.

"It's definitely not as bad as it looks, trust me. I turned the corner just in time for the bullet to miss me. It just ripped my shirt and caught me in the side. The most I'm missing is some cloth and a piece of skin." Kagura raised her shirt to show the wound. "I hope it doesn't get infected. I've been sitting here for about thirty minutes."

"How did you get out here?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat next to her. Kagura smiled.

"That's where it gets fun. Well, this whole thing started with Kanna's request for pie..." Kagura went into the details of her little journey from the Ouken estate to wherever she was at the moment. When she was done, she looked around. "By the way, where am I? I just gave you the street name."

"You're on the West Side. That's how I knew where to find you. Apparently your father's cronies wanted something from here."

"Well, whatever it was, they got it." Kagura watched Sesshomaru stand. He held out his hand to her. Kagura took it and stood slowly. They went over to his car and he helped her get in. When he got in, he looked at her before starting the car.

"They didn't see your face, did they?" he asked. Kagura smirked.

"Do you really think they would've kept shooting had they seen who I was?" she asked.

"Good point. If you knew that, why'd you keep running?"

"I also wasn't sure that they _**WOULD**_ stop shooting. Besides, that would just give Naraku another reason to keep me under his thumb. I think they were more worried about whether or not I saw them." Kagura situated herself in the seat. "Can we get pie now?"

"No. We're going to get you a doctor." Sesshomaru started the car just as thunder started to roll.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sesshomaru was knocking on door of the Yuan residence. He was carrying a sleeping Kagura that was covered by one of his jackets. It had started to rain and it was coming down in torrents. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath and banged on the door again. He felt Kagura shift in his arms.

"Mmm... Talk dirty to me," Kagura whispered in her sleep. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed and she was still asleep. He shook his head and lifted his arm to knock again. This time, the door opened to reveal a sleepy Bankotsu.

"Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu noticed the girl. Sesshomaru pushed past his confused friend to get out of the rain. "Who's the chick? Why are you here? What's goi..."

"Where's Mukotsu?" Sesshomaru asked, taking Kagura all the way to Bankotsu's room. He put her on his bed.

"What's going on, Sess..."

"Mukotsu?" Sesshomaru asked a bit more forcefully. Bankotsu nodded and left the room. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagura. She was still asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes traveled to the bloody patch on her shirt. He lifted her shirt slowly and carefully to look at the wound. It really was just a scratch; a big one, but a scratch no less.

A short, beady-eyed man bounded in the room carrying a doctor bag. He looked up at Sesshomaru and then looked down at Kagura. Without a single word, he started to assess the situation and work. Sesshomaru left the room in search of Bankotsu and something to drink. He found Bankotsu in the kitchen of the house, already waiting with two glasses of vodka. Sesshomaru picked his up and drank it quickly.

"Well, someone was thirsty. More?" Bankotsu asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "So, who's the chick?"

"Kagura," Sesshomaru mumbled quietly. Bankotsu fumbled with his glass as he choked on the vodka. He grabbed his throat and started to cough as the burning liquid went down in an awkward way. When he righted himself, he looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"That's Kagura Ouken? What's she doing in my fucking house? If my father sees her..."

"If you keep your voice down, he won't know she's here." Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "She witnessed something," he said. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

"One of ours?"

"No. One of hers, actually. They don't know it was her that they were shooting at."

"How did she end up with you?" Bankotsu asked. Sesshomaru paused momentarily. Then he looked at Bankotsu.

"She was on the West Side when I found her. She said she snuck out to begin with. It wasn't like she could just call home for a ride. I hear the relationship with her and Naraku is quite fragile," he said. Bankotsu nodded, not giving it anymore thought.

Mukotsu came out of Bankotsu's room a moment later. He had a scratch on his face. Bankotsu held in a giggle. Mukotsu simply pointed to Bankotsu's room and walked away, rubbing his face. Sesshomaru went back to Bankotsu's room. Kagura was sitting up, topless, and checking out her bandaged side. Sesshomaru cleared his throat loudly and she looked up. A smile crept across her face.

"My savior. I told you it wasn't as bad as it looked. It was just a scratch," she said. "Could you tell your friend I'm sorry? I was a little surprised when I woke up and saw a pair of big eyes ogling me."

"Will do. That was Mukotsu Yuan, by the way. He's our family's private doctor," Sesshomaru said, sitting down on the bed next to her. Kagura nodded.

"A private doctor, huh? I believe Naraku just owns his own hospital wing at Hayasa General." Kagura giggled at the thought. "Seriously, how am I going to get home?" Kagura asked as Bankotsu walked in. He immediately turned his head when he saw Kagura's nakedness.

"Sorry! Sorry! Let me get you a shirt," he said. He walked out of the room. Kagura giggled some more before looking back at Sesshomaru.

"That must've been the infamous Bankotsu," Kagura said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. How do you get to your friend's house?" he asked. Kagura raised an eyebrow as Bankotsu threw her a shirt. Then he left again. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura.

"Enju's place? Well, I think I can get there from here," Kagura said. Sesshomaru nodded. "What about us? We never did get to have our little date." Kagura smirked. Sesshomaru stared blankly at her for a moment.

"I'll be working late at the Ekishou Building tomorrow. The seventy-third floor."

* * *

The next morning, at about seven, Enju and Kagura walked tiredly into Kagura's bedroom. Enju fell onto one of Kagura's bean bag chairs, sighing in relief. Kagura looked down at her bed, noticing something that was not there when she left the night before. Enju noticed her friend's pause and sat up in the chair.

"What is it, Kagura?" Enju asked. Kagura held up the outfit that was on her bed. It was a sleeveless white shirt with a ruffled collar and black high-waist hot pants ensemble. Enju whistled. "Nice. What the hell is that for?"

"Who the hell is supposed to fit in it?" Kagura asked. Enju stood up and moved over to Kagura. She looked down at her bed. There was a little piece of paper on the bed as well. Enju picked it up.

"_The Adonic uniform. Put on for training and come to the restaurant. Wear hair in chignon. Be there by ten. Abi_. Who is this Abi?" Enju threw the paper back on the bed. Kagura frowned.

"Some bitch I'm supposed to be working for thanks to Naraku. There's no way in hell I'm putting on hot pants again. Those things don't even look like they'll go over my ass. They'll look like underwear!" Kagura exclaimed.

"I think that's why you wear these." Enju held up some black seam stockings. Then she looked on the other side of Kagura's bed and smiled. "They even gave you some shoes." She held up a pair of black stilettos. Kagura rolled her eyes and stalked off to her bathroom.

Two and a half hours later, Kagura emerged from her bathroom a completed project. She walked over to her bed to pick up the shoes. She noticed that Enju was on the bean bag chair reading a magazine, not paying any attention to her friend. She rolled her eyes and put the shoes on. The next thing she did was walk over to her vanity. She began putting on her makeup. Enju peered over her magazine to look at Kagura. Then she whistled. Kagura rolled her eyes as she applied her lipstick.

"Man, don't you look hot to trot!" she exclaimed. Enju threw the magazine down as Kagura turned around. She examined her friend. "Has anyone ever told you that you have really nice legs, girl? Seriously, you should model," she said. Kagura rolled her eyes again and headed for her closet.

"I just want to get this over with. I don't want to have to spend any more time with these women than what is necessary." Kagura pulled out a black trench coat. She grabbed some sunglasses. "I hope I don't break my damn ankle in these shoes," she mumbled.

"You need a ride?" Enju asked while picking up her keys. Kagura shook her head, grabbing the keys to the Mercedes.

"Nope. I'll drive myself. I have somewhere to go afterwards," she said. Enju raised an eyebrow, but did not inquire. The two girls left the bedroom together.

* * *

When they arrived outside, Kagura saw Naraku's men starting to gather around the grounds. She waved at Enju as she drove off. Kagura walked across the yard to the Mercedes. She noticed Muso and Goryomaru coming over to her. Kagura stopped and faced them as she reached the car. A smile graced her features.

"Where are you headed so early?" Muso asked. He noticed what she was wearing. "And why are you wearing a trench coat?"

"If you saw what I had on under this, you'd want me to have it on," Kagura said. She turned to unlock the door to the car.

"Where are you headed?" Goryomaru asked. Kagura opened the door and got in. A slight wince passed her face as she felt the sting from the cut on her side. She started the car, closed the door, and let the window down.

"To the Adonic," she said. Kagura put the car in drive. She looked up at Muso and Goryomaru. "Do you two know anything about this place?" she asked. Muso and Goryomaru looked at each other.

"It's... tasteful, to a certain extent," Goryomaru said. Muso smirked. Kagura frowned. She untied her trench coat and opened it a bit to show them her outfit.

"You call this uniform tasteful?" she asked. Muso shrugged.

"Compared to some of the other clubs, that's very tame. Besides, how did you get job at the Adonic? It takes a lot to even get chosen to work there. Urasue and Abi are very picky," Muso said. Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"You know those two?"

"Yeah. Naraku owns the club. We've done a little bouncer work over there occasionally, not that Abi needs it. The Adonic is members only. How did you get a job over there? You still haven't answered that," Muso said. Kagura sighed and looked straight ahead.

"You already said it, Muso; Naraku owns the club." She pressed on the gas and drove out of the complex.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kagura found herself standing in front of a large black building. There was only a single silver "_**A**_" on the side. Kagura looked at her cell phone's clock. It read 9:58am. She smirked and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought. She started to walk across the parking lot to the front door of the club.

When Kagura entered the club, she saw several girls milling about. They were also dressed like she was. Most of them looked like they already worked there. Kagura put them out of her mind and took in the general appearance of the club.

Everything was silver or black. It reminded her more of a restaurant than a club. There was a stage with a piano in the far corner. A bar was also on the side. There was an upper level that Kagura assumed was some sort of VIP section. She moved inside the club more, not paying attention to where she was going. The next thing she knew, she was facing Abi Shimazu.

"Right on time, I see," Abi said. Kagura nodded stiffly. Abi looked at Kagura's attire. "Are you wearing the uniform underneath that coat?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have a coat on in the middle of summer if I wasn't, would I?" Kagura moaned. Abi glared at her. She sighed and walked away from Kagura without a word. Kagura figured she was supposed to follow, so she did obediently.

Abi took Kagura up the stairs to the VIP section. It smelled of cigars and potpourri all mixed into one. Some girls were wiping tables off. There was a couch in a corner. It was dimly lit. When they stopped walking, Abi faced Kagura. She again looked her up and down. Kagura sighed and opened the coat to reveal her outfit. Abi smirked when she saw Kagura in it.

"You fill it out quite well, Miss Ouken." Abi looked at the way Kagura was standing. "You have a gorgeous pair of legs. You shouldn't stand like a man," she said. Kagura looked down at her legs. She brought them together and looked away from Abi.

"What's all this?" Kagura asked, nodding towards the furniture. Abi smirked.

"This is the VIP section. You will work the VIP section. You will love the VIP section. A lot of really important people come through here. Normally, they have their drinks and whatever else they want. Then, they might want to go to another room. Follow me," Abi said. She started to walk again. Kagura sighed and followed.

Abi led Kagura up another set of stairs to a small doorway. This room looked like a miniature casino. Abi led Kagura past it into an even smaller room. This room looked a little more confined than the first. When they were inside and alone, Abi shut the door and looked at Kagura.

"The room we just passed was the Bakuto Room. As you could probably tell, a lot of money gets passed through there. But, this is where it really happens. If you prove yourself of some worth out in the VIP section after a couple of weeks, you will be able to work in here." Abi gestured around the smoky room. Kagura looked around the cramped room. There was a round table and a bunch of chairs. That was it.

"And what is this place?" she asked.

"The Karuta Room. This is where the poker games go on," Abi said.

"But why don't they just play poker out there?" Kagura motioned to the door. Abi shook her head.

"They do. But this is where the real games go on. More than money is bet in here, Kagura. You seem to be a smart girl. You can figure it out." Abi walked towards the door and opened it again. "Let's go. I'll show you the rest of the club and then I'll take you through training."

Kagura gave the Karuta Room one last look before following Abi out. She knew what Abi meant, but did not want to engage in any sort of activity. She would rather stay out of Naraku's "world" if she could help it. As of late, that was becoming harder to do. She did not know if that was her fault or his, though.

_I suppose it could be a combination of both. Although, I have control over what I'm doing_, she told herself.

* * *

Around midnight, Kagura finally stopped working long enough to call Enju. The club was not open on Mondays, so she was lucky enough not to have to see anyone. She managed to avoid Abi and ducked into a corner to pull out her cell phone. She dialed a "2" and pressed the green button. Enju picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah?" Enju said.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Kagura asked.

"Nope. I was just finishing my dinner. You're not still up at the club, are you?" Enju asked.

"Unfortunately, I am. This Abi chick is nuts. She won't let me leave. The things I have to do; the precision in which they have to be done. I'll have to show you when I get home. It's utterly ridiculous. I wish I could get the hell out of these shoes, though. My feet are killing me," Kagura whined.

"You still have those stilettos on? Why are they making you wear those?"

"I don't know. I do know that my calf muscles will be great after today, though." Kagura looked up and saw Abi looking for her. "Abi is coming. I'll call you later."

"Yeah."

Kagura hung up quickly and put her phone away. Abi came around the corner to see Kagura glaring up at her. The tall woman crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"You are done for today, Kagura. But, your first day will be tomorrow. Be here at seven-thirty sharp," Abi said. Kagura nodded fervently. She stood up and headed to the bathroom.

When Kagura returned, she was wearing her trench coat. That was it. Her uniform was folded in her arms. Kagura smiled and waved at Abi. Abi shook her head.

_Strange child_, she thought.

* * *

At 12:45, Kagura pulled up to the Ekishou Building. The fountain in front of the building had already been turned off but the lights were still on. Kagura went to the parking garage and parked in the shadows. She walked back out and entered through the front. No one sat at the receptionist's desk.

_I guess no one is on duty. Better to surprise Sesshomaru_, she thought. She looked around the marble foyer for the directory. She found it and ran her finger down the board. She smiled when she came to the name she was looking for.

"Sesshomaru Inzei: Seventy-third floor. Looks like he's all alone up there," she said to herself. She moved towards the glass elevators.

Kagura walked into the elevator alone. She waited until the doors closed to press the "73" on the panel. Then she leaned back on the glass and waited patiently. The ride seemed to take forever. She noticed her reflection and sighed. She took the pin holding her chignon together out and shook her hair down. After adjusting it, she smiled.

_Much better_, she thought.

When the elevator finally came to a stop, Kagura stepped out quietly. The floors were different from the white marble on the first level. They were made of black opal tiles. Kagura noticed that the walls were painted black. They were devoid of any décor as well. There was a receptionist's desk, but no one was there. Kagura just kept walking.

"I wonder why he gets a whole floor to himself," Kagura whispered to herself. She heard a door open around the curved hallway. Then she heard talking. Gasping, she ducked into a small alcove and hid in the dark. She listened to the voices.

_Sesshomaru and... I don't know the other guy_, Kagura thought. She mixed into the shadows as the two passed, still talking. The other guy was taller than Sesshomaru and wore all black. He had short purple hair that was streaked with black. His posture and body type told Kagura that he was not your average businessman, if he was that at all. Kagura closed her eyes and tried to zone out their conversation. She waited until they were around the bend.

Once they were gone, Kagura crept quietly and slowly out of the alcove. She continued down the hall at her previous pace. Just as Sesshomaru's office came into view, a smile came to her face.

_I'll just wait for him there. The look on his face will be pri..._ Kagura gasped as she was pulled into another alcove. She nearly screamed but saw the flash of white. She hit the wall with a thud and looked up at the amber eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Well hello," she whispered. "Don't you move quickly?" Sesshomaru just glared down at her.

"You were reckless," he said. Kagura shrugged and looked at his attire. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. The first two buttons were open. Kagura placed her hands on his chest.

"Nothing ever gets past you, huh?" she asked, looking back in his eyes.

"I make it my business to know everything that goes on around me." Sesshomaru noticed Kagura's attire. "What is under this?" He fingered the belt of Kagura's trench coat. Kagura smirked and pulled him down to her face.

"Let's go in your office and then you can find out," she said. Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment in silence. Kagura was just leering mischievously at him like she had the upper hand. She started to slink away from him. Instead, Sesshomaru pulled her back in front of him.

"Just where are you going?" he asked. Kagura raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru held her in place by her neck. "I rather enjoy being right here." He stepped closer to her.

"Is that so?" Kagura asked. She let her purse slide off of her arm. Sesshomaru untied her belt with his free hand, but did nothing else.

"Yes. Don't you?" he asked. Kagura shrugged again.

"Why should I? Nothing significant is happening," Kagura said, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, a very uncharacteristic thing for him.

"Nothing," his hand slipped inside her coat, "significant?" he concluded. Kagura jumped at his touch and fell into Sesshomaru a bit. She regained her composure quickly and glared at him. "Explain that to me," Sesshomaru said.

"Nothing of importance was," Kagura wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck to balance, "going on. We were just talking," she muttered. Sesshomaru nodded. He got closer to Kagura.

"Just talking. Are we just talking now?" he asked against her lips. Kagura shook her head quickly. "Why are you fighting me?"

"I'm not," Kagura said shakily. She tried to keep looking at Sesshomaru. She was finding it harder to concentrate with his ministrations affecting her thought process. With her stilettos, she still could not balance properly, even hanging on to Sesshomaru. So, she wrapped her right leg around his hip. "This is just so..." Kagura stopped. She squeezed his shoulders.

"So what?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura shook her head and closed her eyes. "What's wrong? Is this too much for you? I can stop."

"No," Kagura whispered.

"Then..." Sesshomaru noticed Kagura's change in posture. He immediately removed his hand, depriving Kagura of her pleasure. Kagura opened her eyes and was about to voice her disapproval. Before she could, Sesshomaru pushed his body against hers. Kagura nearly screamed as he thrust into her. She gripped his shoulders as his thrusts became harder and faster.

* * *

Inuyasha came through the elevator doors. He walked slowly and quietly towards Sesshomaru's office. He had been sent by his mother to retrieve his brother. He hated when his brother worked late for that very reason; he always had to play "fetch." When one was in Sesshomaru's position, working late was to be expected. Izayoi seemed to fail to realize that.

Inuyasha slowed his pace considerably when he heard the soft moans of a woman. Being the younger brother of a stud like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had walked in on Sesshomaru on numerous occasions. He'd also had to endure the moans and murmurs of girls from his younger days when Sesshomaru still lived in the big house. But, he never encountered Sesshomaru's sexual adventures at the office.

So, when Inuyasha crept around the bend and saw Sesshomaru and a raven-haired girl together in an alcove, while it was definitely nothing new, it was kind of a shock. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, trying to get a look at the girl's face. Her hair was blocking her face. Just as Inuyasha was about to turn and leave, she threw her head back, revealing her face (and a whole lot more). Inuyasha's eyes widened.

_Kagura Ouken? Holy shit_! Inuyasha thought. He immediately turned to leave as quietly as he had come. Once he got to the elevator, he heard a hoarse scream. Inuyasha smirked and shook his head as he boarded the elevator. _I still don't understand what chicks see in him, though_.


	6. Chapter 6: Lust after Her

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 6: Lust after Her**

* * *

Kagura opened the front door to the big house. When she closed it, she leaned against it and stared up at the big chandelier. She swung the keys by the key ring and sighed in contentment. That was when she noticed that there was opera music playing off in the distance. Kagura raised an eyebrow when she recognized the piece.

"_The Barber of Seville_? Are you serious?" she whispered. She took off her heels and began to walk towards the source of the music. Naraku was an opera music connoisseur, but _The Barber of Seville_ was probably the least threatening of all his CDs. When Kagura found where the music was coming from, she could only smile.

Kagura's recently MIA brother, Hakudoshi, was on the couch in the entertainment room. Someone with black hair was reclining on him. Kagura moved forward stealthily. She looked up at the television and noticed that they were watching cartoons. Kagura leaned down to her brother's right ear.

"Hi, Ku-ku," she said quietly. Hakudoshi jumped up, throwing the person who was laying on him on the floor. Kagura snickered, trying to keep her voice down. She looked around Hakudoshi and noticed that it was a girl who had been laying on him. But, she was currently trying to regain her bearings.

"Don't call me that, Rah-rah," Hakudoshi said snidely. Kagura nodded.

"Touché, little brother." She looked at the TV screen. "Bugs Bunny? Come on, Hakudoshi. You can do better than that," she said. Hakudoshi sat back down on the couch and looked at the girl, whose face Kagura still had not seen. He whispered something to her and she left promptly. Then Hakudoshi glanced back at his older sister.

"Would you prefer I watch porn? Father has an excellent collection," Hakudoshi said. Kagura cringed.

"I'd rather you watch Bugs Bunny. Does Naraku know you're down here with a girl?"

"I don't think he's even here. I think he's up at the club you're supposed to be working at," Hakudoshi said. Kagura sighed and turned around. She glanced over at where the girl had been sitting.

"I advise you not to let him catch you." Kagura turned around and walked out of the room to her bedroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked in his house. He sighed and dragged himself to the kitchen. His cell phone began to go off in his coat pocket. Sighing, he reached inside to look at it. Mumbling under his breath, he picked it up.

"What?" he said roughly into the phone.

"I didn't interrupt something, did I?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru opened his refrigerator and reached for the orange juice.

"No. What do you want and why are you calling me so late?" he asked while pouring a glass.

"I've been calling you since a godly hour. The thing about it is that you haven't been answering. What have _**YOU**_ been doing lately?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru groaned as he drank his juice. He poured some more juice and placed the carton back in the refrigerator. Then he started for his bedroom.

"That's none of your concern. What do you want, Jaken?"

"I was calling to tell you that some more of the properties have been hit. Also, the Kemuri are in town. You wouldn't have any idea why, would you?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru stopped on the stairs.

"The Kemuri?" he mumbled.

"Yes. Those dangerous little bitches are in town."

"How do you know?"

"I heard it through some of the guys. Someone has called them in coincidentally with three of your father's properties being hit," Jaken said.

"Nonsense. Why would someone be so bold? Perhaps Father called them in to solve the problem," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't think he did," Jaken said as Sesshomaru reached his bedroom door. A long silence passed between the two as Sesshomaru stood at his door in deep thought. He finally sighed.

"Listen. I'll ask Father about them in the morning. Meanwhile, keep quiet about them. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, fearless leader." Jaken hung up.

Sesshomaru put his phone up and opened the door. He turned the light on only to be greeted with a blue-haired vixen sitting on his bed. He nearly dropped his glass of orange juice. He swallowed the orange juice in his mouth hard, nearly choking on it. The woman just giggled as she watched him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Long time, no see," she said.

"Toran?"

* * *

Kagura looked at her wound in the mirror the next morning. It was red and looked very agitated. She winced as she touched it. She sighed and pouted in her vanity mirror. Then she put her hands on her hips.

_That's the last time I do it against a wall_, she thought. Then a small smirk came to Kagura's face as she reminisced for a moment. Her thoughts were cut in two when a loud _**BANG**_ came at her door. She jumped and turned towards it.

"Come in!" she said loudly as she pulled down her shirt. Muso and Goryomaru walked in. They looked around her room as they approached her. Then Muso looked at her. Kagura crossed her arms and smiled. "Good morning, Muso."

"Where were you last night? I was worried," he said. Kagura's smile widened.

"Aw! You were really worried? I'm sorry. I had to work late. I work at that club, remember?" Kagura said. She wrapped her arms around Muso's neck. Muso looked suspiciously down at her. "You didn't miss me last night, did you?"

"Please, Kagura. I just came to check up on you and remind you of some things," Muso said. Kagura poked her lip out and released Muso. Muso sighed and watched her walked over to her bed. Kagura sat down on it and faced him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Just remember to be safe at that club. A lot of powerful, yet sleazy people go to that club," Muso said. Kagura crossed her arms.

"I thought you said that the Adonic was pretty clean considering that Naraku owns it."

"It is. It's just that the men who go there can be a little... eccentric," Goryomaru said. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Eccentric? You mean disgusting, perverted old geezers?" she corrected. Goryomaru and Muso nodded. Kagura sighed and relaxed back into her pillows. "Great. My life just keeps getting better and better. Any idea who'll be there tonight, boys?"

"Well..." Muso walked over to Kagura's bed.

* * *

Bankotsu and Jaken walked into Sesshomaru's house. It was pretty silent in the place. Bankotsu immediately headed for the living room while Jaken went for the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed that the refrigerator was open. He could not see who was looking inside it. He took a slow step forward. Suddenly, the person jumped up and turned around, holding a glass filled with milk. Jaken gasped and leaned back on the island.

"Toran?" he gasped. The blue-haired woman shut the refrigerator door and took a sip of her milk. Jaken took in her appearance. From what he could see, she was wearing one of Sesshomaru's dress shirts and nothing else. "What are you doing here? Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I've missed you too, Jaken," Toran said snappishly. Jaken continued to eye the beautiful woman warily for a moment.

_What is she doing here_? he thought. Before he could inquire further, Sesshomaru appeared behind Toran. Jaken breathed a sigh of relief. _Now I'm not alone with her_. Then Bankotsu followed.

"Jaken, where did you... What the hell is _**THAT**_ doing here?" Bankotsu asked loudly, referring to Toran. Toran frowned at him. She stalked past him and out of the kitchen with her nose high in the air. Sesshomaru sighed and opened the refrigerator. Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru. "Well?"

"She came back from her self-imposed 'ostracism' early," he mumbled quietly.

"Damnit. I thought she was gone for good," Jaken said. "I thought you were through with that lying, cheating ska..."

"Shut up, Jaken," Sesshomaru said while flashing him a warning glare. Jaken crossed his arms and sat down at the island. "She came back and that's the end of it."

"I should've killed her when I had the chance," Bankotsu said.

"Sesshomaru, how do you know she won't screw you over again?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru walked over to his coffee-maker. He turned it on and looked at Jaken.

"Oh, I'm positive that she won't."

* * *

Kagura sat in the powder room at the Adonic. She sighed and looked in the mirror she sat in front of. Her makeup was perfect, along with her incredibly fake eyelashes. Her hair was parted to the side and pulled back into a chignon. She rolled her eyes at how fake she looked. She glanced down at the cell phone sitting next to her hand.

It had been two weeks since her last exploit with Sesshomaru. Since then, he had been maintaining some sort of "radio silence" with her. For whatever reason that was, she had no idea. It was somewhat disconcerting to her, but she tried to ignore it and just get on with her work.

At the Adonic, that was far easier said than done; especially with Naraku constantly at the club.

Kagura was very good at her job. In fact, Urasue was already talking about promoting her to the Karuta Room. That would definitely make her day. The smoky area of the VIP section did Kagura's sinuses absolutely no favors and she went home every day to wash the stench off cigars, brandy, and cologne of her. Plus, she had the sneaking suspicion every time she was there that she was being watched. Her fears were verified true one day when she was retrieving drinks from the bartender Kikyo.

"Looks like you've caught Suikotsu's eye," Kikyo said as she placed the drinks on a tray for Kagura. Kagura immediately glanced up at Kikyo in horror. Kikyo laughed. "Don't look so overjoyed."

"I'm not here looking for a date, Kikyo. What's this 'Suikotsu' look like?" Kagura asked.

"Suikotsu Oshima is the youngest guy you have up there. He's one of our finest patrons, according to Abi," Kikyo answered. Kagura eyed her warily. Kikyo shrugged and placed a bowl of nuts on the tray. "Well, Abi says that about pretty much everyone, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. If they pay her enough money, she does." Kagura picked up the tray. She headed back up to the VIP section on the upper level.

* * *

Suikotsu Oshima sat next to Naraku in the section. He had a cigar in his hand and was puffing away at it. He was definitely the youngest up there among all the corporate giants. He also seemed to be the most reserved and quietest. He watched Kagura place his martini in front of him. For half a second, she met his eye and then hastily walked away. Suikotsu leaned over to Naraku.

"Naraku, you do know all of the wait staff here?" Suikotsu asked quietly. Naraku nodded slowly.

"Does one of my girls interest you?" Naraku asked, looking over at Suikotsu. Suikotsu nodded and glanced at Kagura. Naraku followed his line of sight. He smirked when he realized who he was looking at.

"The one standing at the bar. Who is she?" Suikotsu asked. Naraku took a sip of his brandy.

"She is my freshest flower of the bunch. Her name is Kagura. You are love-struck, Suikotsu?" Naraku asked. Suikotsu smirked as he looked at Kagura. She turned around and looked at him rather nervously.

"Absolutely. I'd like to have an audience with her. Can you arrange it?"

"Oh, of course. Anything at all for one of my finest clients." Naraku looked away from Suikotsu and found his daughter's eyes.

* * *

Kagura stood against the wall. She had just finished gathering condiments and was getting ready to head back over to the section when she noticed Naraku and Suikotsu stabbing at her. They were also mumbling in hushed tones. That was not a good sign when it came to Naraku. Kagura immediately narrowed her eyes at Naraku as she approached them. She threw the napkins down in front of Naraku and crossed her arms.

"There you are, _**SIR**_. Can I get you anything else?" she asked with a slightly annoyed undertone that only Naraku caught. He did not react to it, though. Instead, he sat his glass of brandy down on the table and leaned forward.

"Kagura, Mr. Oshima here has taken quite a liking to you. Perhaps you could provide him with a little, shall we say, conversation privately," he said.

The look Kagura gave Naraku should have set him ablaze. Instead, she just unfolded her arms and glanced down at Suikotsu. The younger man was just staring self-righteously up at her. Kagura bit back all the curses that ran through her mind and inhaled sharply. Instead, she held her hand out slowly to Suikotsu.

"Right this way, Mr. Oshima," she said in a voice full of forced calmness. Suikotsu took her hand and allowed himself to be led off. Kagura gave Naraku one last derisive look before turning her back to him and walking off with Suikotsu.

* * *

Kagura led Suikotsu outside to a balcony where others were also being entertained. She took him to a quiet area and just stood there for a moment, waiting for him to speak first. She could feel him looking at her. She folded her arms over her chest and looked away.

_I'm definitely getting Naraku back for this_, Kagura thought. _And I'm kicking Sesshomaru's ass when I see him_. Her thoughts were interrupted by Suikotsu's voice.

"You look terrifying when you're angry. You must not like your boss very much," he said. Kagura glanced at him with one eye.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked sarcastically. Suikotsu smiled, seemingly unaffected by her tone. Instead, he just took another sip of his martini. "I'm supposed to be cordial. So, what is it that you do, Mr. Oshima?"

"Call me Suikotsu, please."

"Well, _**Suikotsu**_, what is it that you do?" Kagura repeated.

"I'm in," Suikotsu paused for a moment, "construction," he finished. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Construction? So, you made your millions in construction, huh? Nice." Kagura looked away and out at the city. Suikotsu stepped towards her. Kagura leaned against the stone wall and stared up at him. He was by no means unattractive. She found herself wondering how old he was. He seemed so very young compared to the rest of the men he spent his time around.

"What is a diamond like you doing in a place like this? You're far too beautiful to be working here, Kagura," Suikotsu said. Kagura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she smirked.

"I got suckered into it by my father," she said dryly.

"What kind of father would put his daughter up for sale in a place like this?"

"You'd be surprised," Kagura said nearly under her breath. As it stood, no one except Urasue and Abi knew that Naraku was her father. That was how it was supposed to be kept. That was also how Kagura wanted it to stay. She did not want to be associated with Naraku under any circumstances, even if it did have it's perks at times.

"I don't like seeing you work here, Kagura," Suikotsu said. Kagura chuckled and looked back at Suikotsu.

"Oh really? And just what do you plan on doing about it? After all, you just met me. There isn't a whole lot you can do about it," she said. It was Suikotsu's turn to smirk. He placed a hand on her chin, much like the way Sesshomaru had when they first met. Suddenly, Kagura wished he was there to remove this man before her from her very presence.

"I have ways of getting what I want, Kagura. How do you think I got so rich so fast?" he asked.

Kagura stared at Suikotsu for a moment. The man was a bit frightening in a manic way. His eyes were slightly off, giving him zany, creepy look all at once. He also seemed to be dead set on having her to himself.

_We just met_, Kagura thought. _Think, Kagura. Think_!

"Well, I am a necessity here, Suikotsu. Urasue just loves me. I don't think she'll want to give me up so easily. Besides, what could you possibly have me doing that is so much better than working here?" she asked smartly. Suikotsu smiled.

"I can think of something..."

At that moment, Kagura's phone began to vibrate in her apron's pouch. She exhaled calmly and grinned at Suikotsu. She took out the phone and looked at it. She refrained from sighing relief and glanced back up at Suikotsu with the same grin on her face.

"I need to take this. I'll only be a moment," she said. Suikotsu nodded and watched Kagura step away from him.

* * *

Kagura looked down at her phone. It read: **SESS I**. She pressed talk and put the phone up to her ear. She listened for a moment to see if anything was going to be said. Then she exhaled.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"It's me," Sesshomaru said on the other end.

"I figured as much." Kagura took a deep breath. "Where the hell have you been? What's with not calling for two weeks? What's that about?" she vented.

"Sorry. I've been sort of... tied up. Besides, we aren't really supposed to be together in the first place. How is your job?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm trying to fend off a lustful prick as we speak," Kagura said while sneaking a peek at Suikotsu. "He's creepy, Sesshomaru."

"They usually are. Who is he? I might know him," he said.

"Oshima. Suikotsu Oshima. He wants me to..."

"Stay away from him, Kagura," Sesshomaru said quickly.

This made Kagura's eyebrows furrow. She chuckled and bit and looked back at Suikotsu. The young corporate executive was playing with the olive in his martini at the present moment. He looked harmless at a distance. It was when he was up close and personal that he seemed fearsome.

"What's wrong with Suikotsu? He looks like a big kitten from my vantage point," Kagura said. She turned back around.

"He's dangerous."

"He's probably no more dangerous than you, Sesshomaru," Kagura said absentmindedly. She thought about it for a moment and realized that Sesshomaru was the son of Inutaisho Inzei. He was born into a world of blood and murder. Dangerous was probably not the word to describe Sesshomaru. Menacing seemed more appropriate. "Well, let's just say he doesn't look that dangerous."

"Kagura, you don't know him."

"Obviously not. That's why I'm _**GETTING**_ to know him, just like I _**GOT**_ to know you. Now, you're going to get me in trouble. Is there anything in particular that you want, Mr. Inzei?"

"Yes. I want you to tell Oshima that you have a boyfriend," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, you're not supposed to be my boyfriend in the open," Kagura whispered. She heard footsteps behind her. "Make it quick. I think Suikotsu's coming."

"Just tell him that. I know that he wants with you."

"What do you mean?" Kagura sounded worried.

"Do what I said." Sesshomaru hung up.

Kagura sighed and whirled around. Suikotsu was standing right in her face. She plastered a fake smile on her face and giggled a tiny bit.

"All done," she mumbled. "Sorry to make you wait."

"It's quite all right. Waiting just makes me enjoy the," Suikotsu finished off his martini, "pursuit even more." He threw the glass over the edge of the balcony and met Kagura's eyes. Kagura heard the glass crash on the ground behind her. She just continued to stare at Suikotsu.

"I... um... have a boyfriend, you know? He wouldn't take kindly to the advances you're making on me," she said while trying to keep her voice steady. Suikotsu nodded and his face grew serious for a moment.

"What's his name?"

_Think, Kagura, think_!

"Why on earth would I tell you his name? You look like you'll send an assassination squad out for him. I'm not trying to explain why he's dead to his family, thank you very much," Kagura said while crossing her arms. Suikotsu smirked.

"That's why I'll make it my next goal to have you, Miss Kagura. You already know me so well." Suikotsu stepped up closer to her. Kagura was frozen in her place. She watched Suikotsu lean in to kiss her cheek softly. Then he pulled back and gave her a sly smile. "Good evening, Miss Kagura. I will most definitely see you later." Then, he walked off, leaving Kagura standing there with her mouth hanging open.

_What a guy_, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7: SOLD

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 7: SOLD**

* * *

Sesshomaru lounged on the couch in the living room of his home. Toran had been staying with him for a week. Her presence around him was not incredibly tempting. She never flaunted herself. She didn't have to. Toran's aura was simply mesmerizing. The woman reeked of sexuality. Sesshomaru had managed to resist her since their first encounter the night she arrived, but it was becoming increasingly harder as she was approaching him now.

"Take me out tonight, Sesshomaru," Toran said. She stood with her arms akimbo above him. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"Why should I take you anywhere, Toran?" he asked. Toran smirked and slid into Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru sat up straight as to avoid touching her anywhere of suspicion. Toran ran her hands along his shoulders.

"Well, because I am a guest," she replied.

"You are no more a guest than I am in my own house, Toran," Sesshomaru said. He grabbed her hands and removed them. "Besides, where would we go? I have no desire to be seen with you in public," he said. Toran pretended as if she did not hear the final comment.

"I've never been to the Adonic before," she mumbled.

Sesshomaru paused.

* * *

Kagura navigated her way through the crowds while holding a tray full of drinks and snacks. She'd become rather skillful with a loaded tray and had even managed to do a few balancing acts in the process. At the moment, she was balancing the tray on three fingers and holding it out ahead of her so she would not hit someone with it. She managed to make it to the VIP section where the "old guys" were waiting for her.

"How are my guys doing?" Kagura asked in her false voice. She began passing the drinks around as the mildly tipsy men all smiled at her. They tipped her, told her she was the best, and went back to talking amongst themselves. They were all annoying, but at least knew how to tip. Kagura looked back at the tray and saw one drink was still on there. She sighed.

_Suikotsu. Why does he do this_? She walked over to where he was sitting and stared down at him.

"You just wanted me to come over here, didn't you?" Kagura asked. Suikotsu smiled at her.

"Of course." He took the martini. "What is with you avoiding me, Kagura? I don't appreciate it."

"Some of us have jobs to attend to. That doesn't mean I'm avoiding you, Suikotsu," Kagura said.

"So are you going to be up for the auction tonight?" Suikotsu asked. Kagura blinked.

"I totally forgot about that."

Every month, the Adonic held an auction of sorts. Instead of actual items, the club put its wait staff up for sale. The "gentlemen" only paid for kisses from the girls, but sometimes they might actually end up with dates. Whatever else came with that was left to the imagination. Kagura wanted no part in it, but in the month that she had been working at the Adonic, she had quickly become the most popular waitress without really even trying. Perhaps it was the "look-but-don't-touch" attitude she had.

"Well, are you?"

"Unfortunately, I am. Daddy's orders," Kagura droned. She gave Naraku a quick scathing glance before looking back downstairs. That was when she saw him. _**AND**_ he was with someone.

* * *

Downstairs, Sesshomaru walked in the Adonic with Toran. He was instantly greeted by Abi. Abi started speaking quickly about how he came on a good night and then that she would show him to the VIP section. Sesshomaru barely listened. He just let Toran do all the necessary talking. When he arrived at the top of the stairs to the VIP section, besides the cloud of smoke that greeted him, he was also greeted with an incredible set of legs. A set of legs he distinctly remembered being...

..._ between_, Sesshomaru thought smugly. He looked up and saw Kagura standing there. She was not looking at him, but she was looking at Abi and listening to her. When Abi left, Kagura turned her attention to him and Toran.

"Welcome to the Adonic. Follow me," Kagura said sternly. She glared menacingly at Sesshomaru before turning her back on them. She led them over to where Suikotsu was and sat them down. "Suikotsu, I'm sure you know Mr. Inzei."

"Of course, Kagura. Sesshomaru and I go way back. Who is your guest, Sesshomaru?" Suikotsu asked.

"Toran Ishimatsu. She's a friend of the family," Sesshomaru answered tersely. Suikotsu took Toran's hand and kissed it. Toran giggled girlishly. Both Sesshomaru and Kagura rolled their eyes.

"I am Suikotsu Oshima, Miss Ishimatsu," Suikotsu said. Toran winked at him.

"Oh no, Mr. Oshima. Please call me Toran."

"Can I get you anything to _**DRINK**_?" Kagura asked suddenly. Toran looked up at Kagura. Kagura had her ruby eyes glued down at her. Toran nodded.

"An apple martini," she said quickly. Kagura chuckled and glared at Sesshomaru.

"And you, Mr. Inzei?"

"A brandy," he mumbled. Kagura nodded and walked away.

As she walked back to the bar, she tried to focus on her steps. It was becoming increasingly harder to balance in the tall heels while she was angry. She tried not to fall down the stairs. She finally reached the bar and barked her order to Kikyo, who filled it quickly. When she returned the tray to Kagura, she touched her wrist. Kagura paused for a moment.

"Come back downstairs when you drop those off. You have to get ready for the auction," Kikyo said. Kagura nodded and walked off.

When she reached the VIP section again, she passed out the drinks and left without sparing Sesshomaru or Suikotsu a single glance. She was sure they both noticed it, because she heard Suikotsu calling her name. Instead, Kagura just walked steadily back to the vanity room. Abi was waiting for her with several other girls.

"Good. You're here. Put this on." Abi held out a black outfit. Kagura stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. Abi took a step forward. "Kagura, don't make me..."

"I am not wearing that, Abi. What the hell is it? Is it supposed to be a dress?" Kagura took it and examined it. "Have you looked at my chest lately? They'll fall right out of the top of this thing. And whose ass is supposed to fit under this skirt thing?" she asked incredulously. Abi just stared at her. Kagura sighed and went behind a screen.

_I hate my life_, she thought as she began to change.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as everything below the VIP section began to shift around. The stage area cleared. He looked over at Naraku and the older men. They all looked like they knew something he did not. Sesshomaru glanced at Suikotsu. The other man was also looking down at the stage as he sipped his martini.

"Oshima," Sesshomaru said. Suikotsu faced him. "What is going on?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Suikotsu asked. Sesshomaru's face did not change. "An auction."

"What is being auctioned off?"

"Not what, Inzei. Who," Suikotsu said with a wicked grin. Sesshomaru blinked. It was then that he noticed that Kagura had never come back.

_Don't tell me she's involved in this_, he thought. He turned and looked back at Naraku. _Of course that rotten snake would do something as vulgar as this to his own daughter_.

"Sesshomaru!" Toran's voice came into Sesshomaru's consciousness much to his chagrin. He looked over at her. "Are you going to buy me a girl?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face.

"Why would I do something so foolish?" he asked. Toran poked her bottom lip out.

"It was a joke, doofus," she said. "You're not being any fun." She pouted. Sesshomaru looked away from her. Then the lights grew dim and Urasue came out on the stage below them.

"Hello, all," the old woman said. The applause began.

* * *

Kagura finished applying her make-up as she heard one of her friends being sold off ahead of her. She was supposed to go out last. She was the only one left in the vanity room. She sat back in the chair and looked at herself. She had to admit it; she was definitely a pretty girl and she hated herself for it. It was times like these that she wished she was ugly.

_Damn my good genes_, she thought before realizing how stupid she must sound. That was when Abi came in the room.

"Hana is going. It's your turn. Come on," she said hurriedly. Kagura nodded and checked herself one more time. She made sure she was stuffed properly in the top of her mini-dress and stood up to follow Abi out. Abi halted her before she stepped out on the stage. Kagura peered over her shoulder. Kagura watched Yura walk away with an old, disgusting man she recognized from the VIP man.

_Please let them find me revolting_, she thought.

"All right, gentlemen. I know you've probably spent all your money. I only have one more flower left. She is definitely the most beautiful of the bunch, though. This is Kagura," Urasue said. She gestured for Kagura to step out. Abi stepped to the side and nudged Kagura forward. Kagura walked forward and past Urasue, walking down the makeshift runway of tables.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been drinking himself into a mild haze while the auction had been going on. Suikotsu and Toran had been engaged in conversation instead. That was just fine with Sesshomaru. Then Kagura's name invaded his mind. Sesshomaru blinked and sat forward to see her over the railing. He stood up and saw her prancing down a makeshift runway. What she was wearing left very little to the imagination to whoever was beneath her. The whole club and mysteriously gone silent as Kagura moved across the runway. When she got back to Urasue's side, she stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Exquisite," Suikotsu said. Sesshomaru swallowed when he heard him. Toran giggled.

"I think you see something you like, Suikotsu. Let's see how much she's going for," she said.

"The opening bid for Kagura is five thousand," Urasue said. Suikotsu laughed.

"That last girl started at one thousand and sold for three thousand. Why is this Kagura so much?" Toran asked, finishing off her apple martini. "What's so special about her? She must be a real sweet piece of ass or something."

_You have no idea_, Sesshomaru thought smugly. Then he saw Suikotsu raise his hand to take the first bid. Urasue nodded.

"We have five thousand." She looked around. "Going once."

* * *

Kagura's heart started beating as fast as it could. She had an idea of what Naraku would make her do if Suikotsu bought her. She had no desire to be put in that position. She closed her eyes tight, praying for someone else to bid.

"Going twice."

_Please, please, please..._

"We have fifty-five hundred to Mr. Inzei," Urasue said. Kagura's eyes flew open. She released the breath she had been holding and looked up at Sesshomaru. He was looking at her. The look in his eyes said it all.

_"I won't let him have you."_

* * *

"Going once." Urasue glanced back at Suikotsu, who opened glanced across at Sesshomaru. Even Toran was glaring at him. Suikotsu raised his hand again. "Six thousand." Sesshomaru glared back at Suikotsu. He raised his hand. "Sixty-five hundred." Suikotsu frowned.

"You want to try and outbid me, Inzei?" Suikotsu said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I can go all night, Oshima," he said. Suikotsu. "Why are you so infatuated with her, anyway? She is merely a waitress. All I want is a kiss. Is there something more you want from her?" he asked. Suikotsu's frown turned into a wicked grin.

"Who knows, Inzei. But, I will not back down," he said. He raised his hand.

"Seven thousand."

"I see." Sesshomaru looked at Urasue. "Twenty thousand."

Gasps and whispers were heard everywhere in the club. Even Kagura choked a bit on her own saliva. Urasue stared blankly at the son of Inutaisho Inzei. She looked at Kagura. Kagura looked back at her and shrugged meekly. Sesshomaru glared at Suikotsu.

"Going once."

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing? Twenty thousand for... _**HER**_?" Toran asked. She glared at Kagura menacingly. Why was Sesshomaru so seemingly attached to this girl? She could tell it from the moment they arrived that something was between them. But what was it?

"Quiet yourself, Toran."

"Going twice."

"You win this battle, Inzei. But, you will never win the war," Suikotsu said with a smirk. He would let Kagura go this once, but only this once.

"Sold to Mr. Inzei!" Urasue banged her gavel. "Kagura, go and see our happy patron," she said. Kagura nodded. She walked down the runway. She held out her hand and a few men hustled to help her down. She then walked over to the stairs to the VIP section and ascended them gracefully. Waiting at the top was not Sesshomaru, but Naraku. He was looking down at her with a somber eye. Kagura swallowed and stopped in front of him.

"Yes?" she mumbled quietly. Naraku inhaled and looked down his nose at her. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. Then he paused next to her ear.

"Behave, daughter of mine," he said firmly. Kagura glared back at him. Then she turned and walked over to Sesshomaru. She noticed that Toran was standing behind him. She was drinking another apple martini. Rolling her eyes, Kagura stopped in front of Sesshomaru and smiled. She bowed to him.

"I am yours for the night, sir. What can I do for you?" she asked. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her. He lifted Kagura's chin. Kagura looked up at him.

"Just a kiss for now," he whispered. Kagura smiled.

"Twenty thousand for a simple kiss?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "As you wish, Mr. Inzei." She grabbed Sesshomaru by the back of his head and pulled him down to her roughly. All the emotion, anger, and sexual frustration from the past month came out all at once in the explosive kiss. She was sure it was showing to everyone who was watching as she tangled her fingers in Sesshomaru's hair. What surprised Kagura most was that Sesshomaru was kissing her back with just as much intensity, almost trying to fight her for dominance.

Toran watched in anger as Sesshomaru and Kagura engaged in a very long and _**INVOLVED**_ kiss. Sesshomaru never kissed her like that before. She downed the rest of her martini and put the glass down. She glanced away from the two and looked at the railing. She saw Suikotsu's knuckles were red. He was squeezing the railing as hard as his hands would allow him to. Toran moved away from him a bit. Then she glanced back at the couple.

Kagura and Sesshomaru pulled away from one another slowly. Sesshomaru paused by her ear for a moment and held her close before she stepped away from him.

"Can you make it to the East Dock?" he whispered quickly.

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"I'll try." Kagura paused. "Yes."

"One," Sesshomaru said. Then he released her. He stepped back. "Worth every penny," he said before turning around. Kagura smirked.

Suikotsu looked down at his watch and sighed. It was time for him to go. Business needed to be attended to. He looked over at Kagura and approached her. Kagura watched him come over and crossed her arms over her abdomen.

"Don't you look enticing?" Suikotsu said flatly. Kagura forced a smile to her face. "I have something to see to. I will see you later, love." He ran a finger across her chin before leaving. Kagura shivered and left. Suddenly she felt slimy.

_I've got to get out of this outfit_, she thought. She disappeared from the VIP section.

Toran punched Sesshomaru in the arm. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You never kiss me like that!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said calmly. "I'm taking you back now. Let's go." He stood up and grabbed Toran by the wrist. Toran frowned and let him lead her away.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kagura sat on the edge of the East Dock's pier. She swung her feet back and forth over the edge. Then she looked up at the moon. It was full and it was the only light being given off. It was almost 1 in the morning. Because she had raked in the most money, Abi had let her go an hour early at 11. Kagura had snuck back home to change clothes and snuck back out. At the moment, she was dressed in sweatpants and a white beater; hardly the part of a sexpot.

_I feel so... comfortable. Free_, she thought. That was when she saw it: headlights to her left. Kagura smiled and turned around. She stood up and got ready to run over to where they were. But she instantly slowed down when she noticed that the vehicle was most definitely not Sesshomaru's. She ducked behind some cargo boxes and peeked slowly at what was going on.

It was a van and another car. Six people got out of the van. Two were very small and obviously females. One was the driver. The last three seemed to be tied up in an awkward fashion. Then one person got out the other car. Kagura instantly knew from this person's posture who it was.

_Suikotsu_, she thought. Her heart immediately rose to her throat. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she knew it couldn't be good. Then she saw the two small females draw what looked like swords.

Kagura's eyes widened and then she squeezed them shut. She heard the dull thuds of body parts rolling around on the wooden pier. When Kagura opened her eyes again, there were only four people standing. Kagura stood shakily and began backing away. She tripped on her feet and fell back. Something solid caught her and pulled her around another tall group of cargo boxes. Kagura opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth. Kagura fought to get out of the tight hold she was in.

"Kagura, it's me!" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Kagura blinked and stopped moving. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kagura nodded and Sesshomaru released her.

"What's going on? What is Suikotsu doing here?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that's Suikotsu?"

"Trust me. It's Suikotsu."

"I don't know. Let's go. Did you drive?"

"No. You think I'm dumb?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru sighed and gestured for her to follow him. They slipped off silently into the night.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were in a hotel presidential suite. Kagura was eating a large carton of ice cream, trying to calm her nerves. Sesshomaru watched her from across the room. He noticed that the spoon was still shaking in her hand somewhat as she raised it to her mouth. Kagura finally dropped it on her and cursed loudly. She picked it back up and cleaned it up shakily. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to her. He took the ice cream from her.

"Why does shit like this happen to me? I'm sick of seeing people get murdered!" she said loudly. Sesshomaru sat the ice cream on a table.

"You have no problem pointing a gun at someone, but you hate seeing people get killed? That's odd," he said. "Maybe you should kill someone yourself." He said it so blandly, as if it was something he would say in everyday conversation. He noticed Kagura's bewildered look.

"That is not funny," she said.

"I wasn't laughing. I was serious," he said. Kagura shook her head. She rubbed her side. It was still hurting somewhat. Sesshomaru moved next to her. "It's fine. You're fine. No one saw you. Or us. You're safe with me," he said. Kagura looked at him. She suddenly kissed him, pulling him to her aggressively. Then she let up.

"I know."

* * *

Around 3, Sesshomaru's eyes opened. He sat up slowly. He looked around for a moment. Kagura moaned slightly at the sudden movement. He looked down at her. She was in a deep sleep. Sesshomaru always slept light. Thinking he was just paranoid, he laid back down.

Then it happened.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura suddenly. She woke up in the process. Gunshots rang out as they fell on the opposite side of the bed. Kagura looked around, wondering what exactly what was happening. Sesshomaru was saying something to her. He smacked her lightly in the face. Then she focused on him.

"Get in the bathroom." Sesshomaru loaded his guns. Kagura nodded and sprinted, keeping low to the floor. She shut the door behind her and listened for a minute. She had no idea what was going on. Then it dawned on her.

_What the hell am I doing in here? He's out there risking his life for me_, she thought. Kagura gasped as Sesshomaru burst through the bathroom door. He knocked into the wall next to Kagura. Kagura scooted around. Their assailant was a bit bigger than he was. He also still had a gun. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru, who was still regaining his countenance.

Then Kagura got an idea. She looked at the tub. She picked up the shampoo and squeezed some on the floor. Their assailant stepped right on it and slipped. The gun went sliding on the floor. Kagura and the assassin watched it. They scrambled for it at the same time.

Sesshomaru, who was still a bit dizzy, jumped when he heard a gunshot. He saw a pool of blood forming where Kagura was lying along with the assassin. He rubbed his probably dislocated arm and kneeled down to them.

"Kagura?" he said. "Kagura, answer me," he said. He rolled the assassin off of Kagura. She was covered in blood, but she was still clutching the gun.

"I just killed someone," she said.

"Yes. Yes, you did." Sesshomaru sat back. Kagura sat up. She let the gun fall out of her hands lazily. She stared down at the body of the dead man. Then she made a mad dash for the toilet. Sesshomaru just walked over to the toilet and moved her hair back as she vomited. Then he made his way back to the room and found his cell. He dialed Jaken.

"This had better be good, Sesshomaru," Jaken said sleepily.

"Oh it is." Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Someone just tried to kill me and I want to know who."


	8. Chapter 8: A Rotten Deal

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 8: A Rotten Deal**

* * *

Jaken appeared at the hotel within twenty minutes. Sesshomaru answered the door. Jaken had been prepared for anything when he walked in the hotel, but he was not quite prepared to see a bloody, half-naked Kagura Ouken sitting on the bed. She looked like she was in a slightly traumatized state. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red. She was also very pale, as if she had just finished vomiting. Jaken closed the door behind him and crossed his arms.

Sesshomaru sat down in an armchair and looked at Jaken. Jaken was just standing there, mouth open and looking between the two. Kagura still had not looked up. Then Jaken made a gesture as if asking Sesshomaru to explain himself.

"You know who she is," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm very well aware of who she is, Sesshomaru. I want to know why she's here, in a dress shirt, looking like she just shot someone in the head," Jaken said. Kagura finally looked over at him.

"Because I'm obviously screwing him, dickweed. It's not that hard to comprehend. And I killed the son of a bitch who tried to kill us," Kagura said. Jaken nodded slowly, choosing to let her insult slide given the situation.

"A word, Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru stood up and walked outside the room with Jaken. Kagura watched them go. She looked towards the terrace and walked over to it. She went outside and stood in the wind.

* * *

Outside, Jaken ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Then he looked up at his taller friend. Normally, Sesshomaru seemed to be the one who did the rational thinking. This was so out-of-character for him. Jaken just shook his head and sighed.

"I don't even know where to begin, Sesshomaru. I thought after that night, you left her alone. Obviously not. Does anyone else know about you two?" Jaken asked.

"No. I'm hoping I can trust you with it," Sesshomaru said. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"You know you can." Jaken looked at Sesshomaru's arm. He was trying to hide it, but Jaken could tell it was dislocated. "Dude, that doesn't hurt? Let me..."

"No, don't..." Sesshomaru winced loudly as Jaken knocked his arm back into place. "Thanks."

"No problem. I suppose I'll get a clean-up crew over here. What about her? We can't exactly send her back home looking like that. Muso will be all over it," Jaken said. Sesshomaru nodded. He went back inside the room. Kagura was nowhere to be found, but the terrace doors were open.

* * *

Kagura sat on the edge of the balcony, humming to herself. Her life was becoming too complicated, too quickly. A little over a month ago, she was still a high school senior. Now, she was a club waitress that was sneaking around with a mob boss' son. Her life had basically taken a 180° turn that quickly. She let out a long, forlorn sigh as Sesshomaru came up behind her.

"You can't go home tonight..." he began. Kagura whirled around on him.

"What? Take me home now! I don't want to spend another second here with you! I feel like I'm going to get shot," Kagura said loudly. Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What if your bodyguard sees you like this? Do you know what you look like?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"You look like you just blew off somebody's head. Now come inside before you do get shot. You're going to one of my places..."

"Why didn't we go there tonight? We could've avoided this altogether," Kagura said sarcastically as she flounced past Sesshomaru.

"We were obviously followed. They would've just followed us there. Besides, no one knows about where I'm going to take you. No one except Jaken and Bankotsu. I expect you to keep a secret." He grabbed Kagura's hand and pulled her close to him. "You _**CAN**_ keep this secret, right?"

"I think I've done pretty well so far, your highness," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru released her. Kagura plopped down on the bed just as a few men raced inside the room. They began hustling to clean it. Jaken followed them in. "That was quick..." Kagura whispered.

"Come on. We need to leave while they work." Jaken looked at Kagura. "And we definitely need to find her some clothes."

* * *

Nearly 45 minutes later, Kagura was dressed in some new sweats and a T-shirt. She was now staring up at a fancy group of lofts. She looked over at Sesshomaru as he climbed out of his car. Jaken had left them to go back to his home. Sesshomaru walked up next to her and nodded for her to follow him. Kagura obeyed silently.

They went up to the last floor. Sesshomaru apparently had this floor to himself. He opened the door to the loft and let walked in first. He looked around, turning on lights as he did so. Then he nodded for Kagura to follow him inside. She obeyed silently once more. She looked around the place and raised an eyebrow.

_Sesshomaru really knows how to live it up, doesn't he_? she thought while admiring Sesshomaru's fine décor. He tended to like things that were solid colors, and each room was decorated in one solid color. Kagura took a seat in the all white living room. Sesshomaru followed her in and sat across from her.

"You aren't still tired?" he asked. Kagura looked towards the windows.

"It's almost dawn, Sesshomaru. I might as well stay up. How am I going to get home?" Then Kagura chuckled. "I seem to ask that question a lot lately," she mumbled. Sesshomaru shook his head at her sense of dry humor.

"I have to go to work. My father will get suspicious if I don't. Besides, don't you want to know who tried to kill us?" he asked. Kagura gave him a sideways glance.

"I think I'll leave the 'gangster' part of this relationship up to you. Muso and Goryomaru are enough for me," she said. Sesshomaru hid a smirk as he turned his head, but Kagura caught it. "Was that a smile?"

"I do not smile."

"Sure. You didn't answer my question. How am I going to get home?"

"Jaken will take you to the East Side. You're on your own from there," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded.

* * *

Four hours later, Kagura waltzed up to the gate of the Ouken estate. She pushed the buzzer and leaned against the stone wall as she waited for an answer. After about a minute, she heard rustling and then an answer.

"Who is it?" a gruff voice asked. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Kagura. Open the damn gate. It's hot and I'm tired," she said. She glanced up at the camera in an irritated manner. When she did not hear or see the gate being opened, she sighed. "Open the gate!" she yelled, proceeding to give the camera the finger. As if her yelling and lewd gesture were confirmation, the gate began to open. Kagura wiped sweat from her brow and stalked inside.

As she approached the big house, Kagura noticed a familiar car sitting in the driveway. She slowed her pace considerably. She looked around her. Several of Naraku's cronies were milling about, as usual. She had not seen Muso or Goryomaru yet, either. Kagura rubbed her right arm, a thing she does when she gets nervous. She looked back ahead of her and glanced at the car again. She had seen it before. But where?

"Kagura!" a voice yelled from behind her. Kagura stopped and turned. Muso was running up to her. Goryomaru was lagging behind, as if he could sense the oncoming argument. Muso stopped in front of her and looked her over. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I've had to lie for you and everything!"

"Muso, I'm fine. I just walked about five miles in the middle of the day here. All I want right now is a shower. I feel very, very nasty. Can we have this conversation when I'm clean?" Kagura asked. Muso frowned and nodded.

"Sure. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Let's just say I had a really rough night," Kagura moaned. She started walking again. Muso looked at Goryomaru as he caught up. They followed Kagura up the stone steps of the big house. "By the way, whose car is that?"

"No clue. Muso and I went for breakfast with Hakudoshi and Kanna. When we came back, it was there. We haven't been in the big house but they have. We haven't seen them since breakfast," Goryomaru said. Kagura nodded slowly as she opened the front door.

Inside, the opera music was going. Kagura rolled her eyes and stepped inside. She could hear talking coming from Naraku's office. She chalked it up to Naraku being on the phone. She was going to ignore it at first, but then she noticed that it was two voices. The second voice was one she recognized. Then it dawned on her why the car looked so familiar.

She had just seen it the night before.

_Suikotsu_, she thought.

Kagura froze as she started to hear footsteps. Muso almost knocked into Kagura because of her sudden halt. He managed to sidestep around her. He noticed her face and where she was looking. Before he could say anything, Naraku, Suikotsu, and the twin bodyguards of Naraku appeared from the corridor. Kagura narrowed her eyes at Naraku as he looked at her.

"Kagura! What a pleasant surprise!" Suikotsu said loudly. He approached her slowly with a lustful glint in his eye. Kagura watched his every move but did not budge from her spot. Instead she said nothing. "Fancy seeing you here. Naraku and I were just talking about how lovely you were last night."

"Oh really? I wonder what nice things _**NARAKU**_ had to say," Kagura bit out, flashing her ruby eyes at Naraku.

"Only that I have the most beautiful flower at my disposal to do with as I please," Naraku said with just as much spite. Kagura's eyes widened. "Imagine that Suikotsu had no idea that you were my daughter."

"I would've never guessed," Kagura said sarcastically. She started to walk towards the stairs but Suikotsu grabbed her arm. Kagura turned glared at him. She shook him off and took a step back. Muso and Goryomaru stepped next to her. "Don't touch me."

"Do not get defensive, love. If this is going to work, you needn't be so cold," Suikotsu said. He stepped towards her again. Kagura backed up and this time Goryomaru intercepted Suikotsu.

"What are you doing?" Goryomaru looked at Naraku, clearly annoyed. "What's going on?"

"Kagura now belongs to Suikotsu," Naraku said plainly.

Kagura snapped her head quickly towards Naraku. She could not have possibly heard him right. Had he seriously just said what she thought he said? Kagura looked from Naraku to Suikotsu and back to Naraku again.

"You can't _**SELL**_ me, Naraku! I'm not one of your properties that come with a deed and a contract. I'm not a slave, either. I can't be bought and paid for!" she yelled. She turned her head when she heard Suikotsu snicker.

"Hmm, I beg to differ. You came with a hefty price. Naraku definitely values you more than anything else. I just hope you're worth every cent," he said.

It took all of Kagura's willpower not to lunge at him and claw his eyeballs out.

"Kageromaru, retrieve Kagura for my client," Naraku said calmly. Kagura watched the ghostly bodyguard approach her. He pushed his way through Muso and Goryomaru. Kagura took a step back as Kageromaru grabbed her right arm. She tried to shake him off.

"Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere!" Kagura yelled. Kageromaru pulled Kagura forward as Goryomaru tried to stop him.

"You heard her. Release her," the large man said. Kageromaru did not bother to listen to Goryomaru. Goryomaru looked at Muso. Muso stepped forward and looked at Naraku.

"With all due respect, you're just going to let this happen?" he asked. Naraku nodded. "Why? She's your daughter, sir! You just can't..."

"Watch it, Muso. This is simply a business deal. Nothing will happen to Kagura that I don't _**WANT**_ to happen," he said calmly. Muso raised an eyebrow.

"That _**YOU**_ don't want to happen, sir?" he said quietly. Naraku nodded.

"Kageromaru, take Kagura out to Mr. Oshima's car. Her things will be along shortly," he said. Kageromaru nodded. He hauled Kagura up over his shoulder. Kagura fought to get down, scratching and clawing at him. Kageromaru paid her no mind and just walked towards the door. She looked at Goryomaru with scared eyes.

Goryomaru frowned and looked at Muso.

"If you're not going to stop this, I will," he said. He started after Kagura. Muso and the others followed.

Kagura hit her head on the side of the door as Kageromaru threw her inside Suikotsu's car. She sat up, slightly dazed. She quickly shook out of it when she heard the sound of a gunshot. The car door slammed just as she started to move to get out. Kagura gasped at what she saw.

Goryomaru was on the ground. Juromaru was pointing the gun. Muso was staring at his friend. Naraku and Suikotsu were talking. Kageromaru made his way back up to his brother as the other twin was holstering his pistol. Kagura placed her palms on the window, her mouth hanging open. Muso was still staring at Goryomaru. Blood began to run down the stone steps.

"Gory..." Kagura whispered. She watched Suikotsu and Naraku shake hands. Suikotsu descended the steps, making sure to step over the river of blood. Kagura did not move as she noticed him getting in the car next to her. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on her fallen comrade. She vaguely heard the sounds of the car starting and before long it was pulling away.

After a few minutes, Kagura heard her name. It sounded distant. Then she realized that she was in a car. She blinked and turned her head. She looked over to her left and saw Suikotsu. Everything washed over her. As the car came to a stop, she lunged at the man, trying to choke him. Suikotsu immediately put a silver gun under her chin. Kagura paused.

"Will you be nice?" he asked calmly. Kagura backed down. She sank back into the passenger's seat and crossed her arms. Suikotsu started driving again. "Kagura, you don't have to be mad at me..."

"Oh really? And why not? If I'm not mistaken, you just bought me like you would a car," Kagura said spitefully. Suikotsu smirked.

"That may be true. But, isn't that what Inzei did?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Inutaisho's son, Sesshomaru. He bought you a kiss from you, didn't he?

"Well, if all you want is a kiss..."

"I told Sesshomaru that he'd never win the war, Kagura." Suikotsu looked at Kagura out of the corner of his eye. "And he hasn't."

"What makes you think that Sesshomaru Inzei is interested in me? It was a silly auction," Kagura said while trying to sound nonchalant. She hoped it was working. Suikotsu just smirked again.

"Who wouldn't be interested in you, Kagura? Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror before?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Trust me. You're missing the most important point here, Suikotsu. He's an Inzei. I'm an Ouken. Our families don't get along all that well. Why on earth would we even think of mingling?" she asked.

"He didn't find you too repulsive that night, did he?"

"He doesn't even know who I am!"

"He won't ever find out, either. I'll just have my fun flaunting you in front of him," Suikotsu said. Kagura finally figured it out.

"So that's what this is about? This is just some stupid little ego trip you're on? This has nothing to do with me, does it?"

"Au contraire, mon cherie. It has more to do with you than you think," Suikotsu said, leaving it up to Kagura's interpretation.

Kagura turned and looked out the window as Suikotsu continued to drive. She closed her eyes and wished for all of this to just be a really bad dream. She wished for someone to come and save her from the danger she found herself in at the moment. She wished that she was in life, in another time.

She wished that she had not left her revolver sitting in her bedroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched people file out of a conference room in the Ekishou Building. His father had called up to the 73rd floor just to see him once the meeting was over. Sesshomaru had no idea what it could be about. Inutaisho rarely spoke to his son unless he had a job that needed to be done. As far as Sesshomaru knew, nothing concerning his father needed to be attended to.

"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho called from the conference room. Sesshomaru sauntered inside the room.

Inutaisho Inzei looked far younger than his age should have allowed him to. He could have been mistaken for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's brother rather than their father. Sesshomaru got most of his looks from his father. The two even carried themselves in the same manner. When Inutaisho spoke, everyone listened. Although he seemed like a fairly gentle man, Inutaisho was exceptionally ruthless when it came to his business. That was the main reason he had come to be so powerful a force in the West Side.

"Yes, Father?" Sesshomaru stopped a few feet away from Inutaisho. Inutaisho looked up at his eldest son.

"I have a couple of things to discuss with you. First, you had a female here not too long ago. Who was she?" Inutaisho asked. Sesshomaru was confused for a moment, but he did not let it show. His mind flashed back to when Kagura had come to see him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Just someone I met at Delphi. I haven't seen her since," Sesshomaru said calmly. Inutaisho nodded.

"I see. No more 'encounters' in the office, Sesshomaru. Next, Jaken tells me that you were attacked last night. Any idea who would want you dead?"

"I am handling that on my own, Father," Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho cut his eyes towards him.

"You were almost killed last night, son. I believe I have a bit of a right to be concerned. You ought to be glad your mother has not gotten wind of this yet. She's not half as tactful as we are." Inutaisho stood. He was a about the same height as Sesshomaru. No matter how much older Sesshomaru got, he would still feel small compared to the aura his father gave off. "Have you decided on a date to the Captain's Ball?"

Sesshomaru blinked. He had totally forgotten about the Captain's Ball. It was an annual event thrown by the city. It was basically where all the city's VIPs went to dance, get drunk, and congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe. In other words, it was just another socialite party; not Sesshomaru's type of scene. But, since he had turned seventeen, he's been forced to go by his mother.

"No, I have not," Sesshomaru answered in a dry tone. Inutaisho moved towards the door.

"Well, you had better get on it. The ball is in a week. Toran is in town, isn't she? Just take her," Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes.

_If only he knew what she was like_, he thought.

* * *

Kagura sat on a bed in a big, blue and black room. She gathered that this would be her bedroom for the time being. She looked around her and saw that most of her belongings had already arrived. Naraku had obviously planned ahead of time for this. Frowning, she reached inside her shirt. She immediately withdrew her hand when the door opened and Suikotsu stepped in.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

"You're letting me go?" Kagura asked flatly. Suikotsu walked forward with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course not, love. But, there is something else." Suikotsu sat next to her. Kagura turned her head away from him. "You don't have to work at the Adonic anymore. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Splendid," Kagura mumbled. Suikotsu smirked and stood up.

"You can stay up here and sulk. I have work that needs attending to." He headed for the door.

"What? You need to murder more people?" Kagura murmured before she realized what she was saying. She turned her head, eyes wide. Suikotsu was facing her. His whole demeanor had suddenly changed. He stalked towards Kagura. Kagura tried to move back but the slippery silk comforter would not allow her to. Suikotsu's hand closed around her neck and pushed her down on the bed. Kagura clawed at his hand.

"What did you say?" he asked. Kagura looked into his eyes. She had never seen him look like this before. It was like looking at a totally different man. "What did you say?!" he yelled at her.

"I... can't..." Kagura coughed. Suikotsu loosened his hold on her slightly. Kagura inhaled and focused on Suikotsu. "You're a murderer. I saw you on the do..." Suikotsu's hand tightened around her neck again. Kagura dug her nails into his skin.

"So you were the one with that fool. We only caught Inzei's car. We didn't see his 'guest,' though. What were you doing with him?" Suikotsu asked. Kagura shook her head. "Don't lie to me!"

_I can't tell. He'll kill me and then kill Sesshomaru_, Kagura thought hazily. She continued to squeeze Suikotsu's hand. She closed her eyes, her grip starting to loosen on him.

"Mr. Oshima! Mr. Oshima, stop! You'll kill her!" someone yelled.

Kagura felt the grip around her neck loosen. She gasped and wheezed violently, trying to get air into her lungs. Suikotsu glared down at her for a final moment. Then he left the room hastily. Kagura felt hands on her back. She turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay, Miss Ouken?"

"I will be," Kagura managed to scratch out. She blinked the person into her sight. It was a woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yura. I'm Suikotsu's assistant. You'll have to forgive him. He's usually not so... aggressive," the woman said. Kagura rubbed her neck. Yura examined the marks left by Suikotsu. "I should get something for those." Yura began to stand. Kagura grabbed her arm and Yura paused.

"Thanks... for stopping him," Kagura whispered, holding her head down. Yura kneeled again.

"Listen. I know this will be hard. Just try and stay on Suikotsu's good side. He's really easy to set off. I'd hate to see someone like you get hurt. I know your father and how he works. Just... go with the flow for now," Yura said with a wink and a smile. Kagura stared at her for a minute, unsure of what she meant. Then Yura was gone.

_Go with the flow, eh_? Kagura thought.

"A hell of a lot easier said than done," she whispered.

Kagura reached inside her shirt and took out her cell phone. She went over to her "new" dresser and stuck it way in the back, turning it off. It would only be used for emergencies now. She could not let Suikotsu know she still had it.

"I guess I have to figure this out on my own now..."


	9. Chapter 9: The Captain's Ball

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 9: The Captain's Ball**

* * *

Kagura stared watched as Yura walked in her room. Several other servants filed in. They were pushing racks of dresses along with them. Yura was carrying her ever-present clipboard. Kagura stood up as more and more racks came in her large room. She had only been in Suikotsu's home for three days, but she had gotten pretty use to the way things were run.

Suikotsu was rarely around. This was probably the only thing Kagura liked. She did enjoy Yura's company when she was around, though. Yura Daikatsu was Suikotsu's personal assistant. She handled everything, even what was for dinner. The only time that Kagura ever really had to be in Suikotsu's presence was at meals. After he had almost killed her, Suikotsu went out of his way to make up for it; Kagura now had an entire closet stocked with shoes.

All of this in three days.

"What's all this for?" Kagura asked, walking over to one of the racks. Yura straightened her pencil skirt and shooed all of the men out. That left just Kagura, Yura, and four female servants.

"The Captain's Ball is Friday night. You are going as Mr. Oshima's date. So, of course you'll need something to wear. Some designers sent these dresses..." Yura paused when she noticed Kagura shaking her head. "Kagura..."

"No. Tell _**MR. OSHIMA**_ that I'm not going. I don't want to be seen in public with him. He's not going to dress me up like a porcelain doll and parade me around. It's not going to happen," Kagura said. Yura sighed.

"Kagura, you really don't have a choice. You can pick a dress you like, or I can pick one for you. However, you will be attending the Captain's Ball. Mr. Oshima will not take no for an answer," Yura said. Kagura turned and looked at her.

"Is that so? Who's going to make me pick a dress, hm? You?" she asked. Yura cleared her throat. Kagura's eye twitched. Yura looked like she could do her some bodily harm. Besides, Kagura had no reason to be nasty towards Yura; she had been nothing but kind to Kagura. Kagura sighed and looked to her right. A dress caught her eye. She pointed to it. "That one," she said. Yura turned around.

"This one?" She pulled the hanger from the rack. Kagura nodded. Yura handed Kagura the dress. "Try it on. We'll see if it needs altering," Yura said. Kagura sighed.

"Can't we just assume it fits?" Kagura whined. Yura glared at her. Kagura rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom. Three minutes later, she emerged wearing the dress. She put her hands on her hips. Yura snapped her fingers and the women in the room approached Kagura, pinning what was loose and checking what needed to be taken up. Kagura flinched as she was poked with pins. "Ouch! Is this really necessary?"

"You must be perfect for Mr. Oshima. What size shoe do you wear?"

"Six," Kagura mumbled. Yura raised an eyebrow. "What? I have small feet." Kagura jumped as the women began unzipping the dress. Kagura tried to keep it up on her.

"Kagura, they have to take the dress." Yura noticed that Kagura just did not want to "reveal" herself to all the strange women. Yura sighed. "Kagura, we're all women in here. You don't have anything we haven't seen before," she said. Kagura released the dress slowly. Yura tossed Kagura a pair of heels.

"These? I'll break my ankle in these."

"You worked at the Adonic, right? If you could be a waitress in stilettos, you can wear any type of shoes, Kagura," Yura said. She winked at Kagura as she continued looking through shoes. Kagura cursed under her breath and tried the shoes on. Yura looked at them. "Perfect fit."

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up to his little house on the Inzei compound. He sat in the car for a moment. It had been nearly a week since he had last seen Kagura. He had not heard from her. Every time he called, he got no answer. As far as he knew, no one had seen her since she had gone into the Ouken estate last week.

Sesshomaru sighed and put the car in park. He took out his cell phone and stared at it for a moment. Not once had it rang with that special tone. He was actually beginning to get a little worried and he did not know why. He unlocked the phone and pressed "9."

"_You've reached Kagura. It would appear that I have not answered. So, you know what to do_..." A loud beep followed Kagura's voice. Sesshomaru was about to leave a message but thought better of it. Instead he hung up.

_Her phone is off_, he thought as he pressed "end." Then he exited his car.

When he entered his house, he was overwhelmed with the smell of take-out and pizza. Music was going as well as the television. Sesshomaru followed the sound of the TV to find Toran, enjoying both take-out and pizza. As usual, she had next to nothing on. This time, her clothing of choice was one of Sesshomaru's designer towels and his long socks. When she saw Sesshomaru glaring at her in the doorway, she slurped her lo mein and stood up.

"And where have you been for a week? No call or anything!" Toran marched over to him. Sesshomaru looked down his nose at her.

"I don't need you keeping tabs on me. Why are you in my clothes... again? " He walked around her. Toran watched him for a moment.

"Because they are yours," she said before following after him.

Toran followed Sesshomaru up to his room. When he went inside, he took off his jacket and glared at Toran. Toran just stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru removed his tie and turned away from her.

"All the more reason you shouldn't wear my clothes. My towels, either. They aren't for you to prance around in," Sesshomaru said. He faced her again, unbuttoning his cuffs. "Is there a reason you are still in my doorway?" he asked. Toran smirked. Her hands moved to the top of the towel.

"If you want it back," Toran unwrapped the towel from around her and threw it down at Sesshomaru's feet, "take it."

Sesshomaru barely noticed the towel at his feet. Toran was standing before him, wearing nothing but his tube socks. She put her hands in her hair and shook it out of the loose bun it was in. Then she placed them on her hips and walked forward. She paused as she stepped up beside Sesshomaru.

"Don't make me wait too long, Sesshomaru," she whispered. Then she continued further on into the room.

Sesshomaru cursed his providence. He stalked towards his bedroom door and shut it, hearing Toran's sneaky giggles behind him.

* * *

Kagura sat up in a cold sweat. She put a hand to her chest. Her heart was racing. She had just had the worst nightmare in all her life. The strangest part was that it had not involved her at all. It had been about...

"Kanna and Hakudoshi," Kagura whispered. She tried to recall the details before they slipped away, but they were already gone. Kagura winced as her stomach let its displeasure be known.

_I haven't eaten in a while_, she thought. That was true. Kagura had foregone dinner since Suikotsu was late coming in. To avoid seeing him, she just had skipped it altogether. Yura had not objected to it. Unfortunately, now Kagura was starving. She noticed that it was still dark outside and checked her clock. _Three-fifteen. Hopefully no one is up_. She slipped out of bed and to the bedroom door.

Kagura slowly opened the door. It was completely silent and dark outside of her room. She slowly stepped outside of her room and made her way to the suspended staircase. If Naraku's house was old-fashioned, Suikotsu's was the exact opposite. Kagura tried to move as swiftly and quietly as possible to the kitchen.

It took her a moment to find the hidden refrigerator. She kept forgetting where it was among the steel cabinets. When she finally found it, she noticed that Yura had obviously had it recently restocked. Kagura looked in the fruit drawer and found a banana. She grabbed some grapes and strawberries as well and sat at the island.

"Nothing like a mini fruit bowl," she whispered while popping a grape into her mouth.

"I agree," a voice said in her ear. Kagura nearly choked on the grape. She turned to face Suikotsu. He was leering down at her. Kagura tried to scoot away some.

"Why are you up?" she asked.

"This is my house, Kagura. I can be wherever I want to be, whenever." Suikotsu pulled up a stool next to her. He took a strawberry out of her bowl. "Yura told me you chose a dress and shoes."

"Yes," Kagura said stiffly.

"Are you looking forward to our date?" Suikotsu asked. Kagura rolled her eyes and looked down at Suikotsu as he looked up at her.

"Ecstatic," she said dryly. Suikotsu smirked.

"Such a beautiful mouth." He traced her lips with his fingers. Kagura leaned away from him. Suikotsu sat forward. She watched him hesitantly. He looked slightly drunk. Before Kagura could react to his movements, his hand had gone across her face. She fell off the stool and hit the cold tile floor. The fruit bowl fell, just missing her head. "So much mouth," Suikotsu whispered slowly.

Kagura squeezed the bowl in her hand and took a deep breath. Had he really just hit her? She rotated her jaw and shook her head. She tasted blood in her mouth. Why had he hit her? She looked up and reached for the bowl. Before she could touch it, she felt a hard jab to her left side. It felt like a foot in her ribs. She winced and turned her head. Suikotsu was looking down at her.

_What the hell is his problem_? she thought.

"Get up," he said. Kagura turned over. She got to her knees and wiped the blood away from her mouth. Suikotsu grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer. "You will not talk to me anyway you like," he said. Kagura scrunched her face up.

"Oh yeah?" She made a disgusting noise. Then she reared her head back and spat a mixture of spit and saliva in his face. "And I guess you'll teach me not to, huh?" she taunted.

Suikotsu slowly wiped the spit from his face. Then swung Kagura into the cabinets. She hit them hard and slid down them. She immediately reached for the fallen bowl and threw it at Suikotsu. Suikotsu dodged it and grabbed her by her shirt. Kagura tried to pull away but Suikotsu managed to hold tight to her. Kagura heard someone else coming as Suikotsu slung her over his shoulder.

"Mr. Oshima? What is going on?" It was Yura.

"Go to bed Yura," Suikotsu said calmly. Yura looked confused.

Kagura kicked and screamed as Suikotsu carried her all the way to his room. He dropped her unceremoniously on the floor. Kagura hit her head against the bed. She turned and looked back out the door. Yura was standing there, watching. Then Suikotsu closed the door.

* * *

Two days later, Kagura looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark pink strapless bubble hem dress. A black bow was tied around her waist. Kagura slipped on her black sandals just as a knock came at her door. She turned as Yura entered. Yura was wearing black taffeta cocktail dress. As usual, she carried a clipboard.

"Are you ready? Mr. Oshima is waiting," Yura said.

"Do I look ready?" Kagura picked up her wristlet. She had secretly put her cell phone inside and turned it on. She stood up. "Let's go."

Suikotsu was waiting beside the limo when Kagura and Yura came outside. He grinned when he saw Kagura. Kagura glided up to him and stopped.

"Don't you look delicious?" Suikotsu ran a finger down Kagura's face. "Your chariot awaits," he said as he opened the door. Kagura glared at him and got in the car. Suikotsu waited for Yura to enter before shutting the door.

Yura watched Kagura. Kagura had the ever-present sour expression on her face. Yura cleared her throat. Kagura turned her head towards her.

"What?"

"Try to be nice, Kagura. Don't egg him on. Not tonight," Yura said. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

* * *

When they arrived at the Ekishou Building, Kagura barely recognized the place. It was completely made over. People in tuxedos and cocktail dresses were exiting cars and limos, allowing the valet and drivers to do the rest. The valet opened the door for Kagura and offered a hand. Before Kagura moved, Suikotsu grabbed her left wrist. Yura went ahead of Kagura. Kagura turned to face Suikotsu.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Be nice." Suikotsu touched her chin. "Put on a happy face," he said before getting out on his side. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Pig-headed piece of..."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on a balcony in the ballroom. Toran, Bankotsu, and Jaken were with him. They watched as the guests of the ball filed inside and mingled. Only Sesshomaru and Jaken were actually paying attention. Bankotsu was busy keeping Toran distracted with idle conversation.

"You still haven't heard from her?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "She hasn't even answered when you call?"

"Straight to voicemail," Sesshomaru said.

"That means her phone is off. I don't understand why you're so concerned, Sesshomaru. Aren't you and Toran..." Jaken paused when he noticed the look on Sesshomaru's face. He sighed and looked away.

"That's none of your concern," Sesshomaru said. Jaken shook his head and looked back towards the entrance. His eyes widened. He tapped Sesshomaru.

"And you were worried," he said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Before he could say anything, a sweet voice piped up from behind them.

"What are you four doing up here?" Izayoi Inzei asked. Sesshomaru faced his mother. She wore a cream-colored beaded halter cocktail dress. She extended a hand. "Which one of you will escort me downstairs?"

"I will."

"No, I will."

Sesshomaru pushed his friends aside and took Izayoi's hand. Izayoi smiled and waved at the other three. They followed with Toran glaring daggers and the back of Izayoi's head the entire way down.

"Why don't you take me over to Suikotsu? I want to meet those tarts he has on his arms," Izayoi said. Sesshomaru hummed his response and did as he was told.

* * *

Kagura tried not to look as sour as she felt. She wanted to disappear. She just listened to Suikotsu greet random people as she hung on limply to his left arm. Yura was on his right arm. She looked more pleasant than she did.

"Well, aren't you beautiful tonight?" Naraku said in Kagura's ear. Kagura turned to face him. He was smirking down at her. "Hello, daughter."

Everything around Kagura went hazy. She was so lost in her thoughts of rage that she missed the whole exchange between Naraku and Suikotsu. She did not realize that her hand had been given to Naraku. She did not recognize the dance floor when she got there. It was not until Naraku spoke again that she came out of her trance.

"Have you forgotten how to speak, Kagura?" he asked. Kagura blinked and looked up at him. She immediately began fighting against him. Naraku squeezed her wrists together and Kagura glared up at him. "Behave, daughter."

"I'm tired of _**MEN**_ telling me to do that. I'm not a fucking child," Kagura whispered. Naraku bent her right wrist back and she winced in pain. He released her, having gotten his desired reaction. They began dancing. Kagura did not look at him.

"Have you been a good girl?"

"Define 'good,'" Kagura said. She still avoided eye contact with him.

"Have you done everything Suikotsu asked of you so far?"

"He hasn't asked much." Kagura finally looked at Naraku. "Where is this line of questioning going, Naraku?"

"I want you to refuse him nothing. You got that?" Naraku looked serious. Kagura frowned up at him and rolled her eyes.

"If I don't like it, it's not happening. I'm lucky to be here anyway." She looked away from him. "Do you know what he's done to me so far? He's nearly killed me," she said. She showed him the marks on her arms. Naraku shrugged indifferently.

"So? The way you talk, I'm surprised he didn't succeed," he said. Kagura's eyes widened and she turned her head to look back up at him.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Izayoi stopped in front of Suikotsu and Yura. Suikotsu gave Sesshomaru a sideways glance before looking down at Izayoi. He smiled at the older woman.

"Mrs. Inzei, it is most definitely a pleasure to see you. You look radiant, as always," Suikotsu said, taking Izayoi's hand and placing a kiss on it. Izayoi chuckled softly.

"You are far too kind in your words, Suikotsu. But, I came to meet the beautiful young ladies you have on your arms. I see one has vanished," she said.

"Oh, she is entertaining Naraku right now," Suikotsu said. Izayoi's smile faded a bit at the mention of Naraku's name. Then she nodded and looked at Yura. "But, this is Yura Daikatsu. She is my new personal assistant." Izayoi smiled at Yura. Yura stepped forward and bowed to Izayoi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Inzei," she said.

"No. The pleasure is all mine." Izayoi stepped to the side. "Sessho, are you... buzzing?" she asked while looking up at her son.

Sesshomaru had not noticed his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket. He took it out. It was a text message. He nearly gasped when he saw who it was from.

_Kagura_, he thought. The message read: **73 – 5**. Sesshomaru put the phone away. He felt his mother's eyes on him. She looked back at Suikotsu.

"It was good to see you, Suikotsu. Now, I must go mingle. You boys play nice. Toran, come with me." Izayoi wandered off with Toran. Suikotsu looked at Sesshomaru.

"I heard you were attacked recently, Sesshomaru. Such a shame," he said.

"You heard that, huh?" Sesshomaru asked. Suikotsu just shrugged. "Been to the East Dock lately?" Sesshomaru asked. Suikotsu's eyes widened.

"Why you..." Before he could finish, Jaken and Bankotsu had blocked his way. Sesshomaru stepped back away from them.

"Jaken, I have business." With that, Sesshomaru was gone.

* * *

Kagura walked around Sesshomaru's office on the 73rd floor. She had given Naraku the hardest slap she could muster before storming off and texting Sesshomaru in the process. She knew he had to be at a terrible party like this. She glanced around the office.

The last time she was here, she had never actually made it _**INSIDE**_ the office. A sneaky smile came to her face as she remembered that turbulent night. Kagura went over to the large desk and sat in the big, black swivel chair. She looked out at his desk.

_Such a neat freak_, she mused. Kagura noticed a picture of a girl holding a tennis racket. She looked to be 14-16. She had black hair and big, brown eyes. She was also smiling as hard as she could at the camera. Kagura squinted. _I've seen her before_...

The door to the office closed loudly. Kagura sat the picture down and glanced up. Sesshomaru stood by the door in his tuxedo. It dawned on Kagura that she had only ever really seen him dressed down twice. But he filled out a suit and/or tux rather nicely. She bit her lip as he approached the desk slowly. He stopped and looked down at her.

"What are you doing with him?" Sesshomaru asked harshly. Kagura looked shocked. She shook her head and stood up. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment in confusion. "What? Where are you going?" he asked as she walked around him. She whirled on him and stared him in the eye.

"A nice 'Hi, Kagura! How ya been,' would've sufficed. Weren't you the least bit worried about me? Or am I just a pawn to you, too?" Kagura asked pointedly. Sesshomaru swallowed and narrowed his eyes.

"I have been trying to reach you for a week. I finally see you and you're with... him!" he yelled at her. Kagura took a step back. He had never yelled at her before. Sesshomaru sighed and released some of the tension in his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"A week?" Kagura leaned against the desk. "I've been sold into captivity. I'm Suikotsu's 'property' now," she said glumly.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura. He could not have heard her right. Captivity? Naraku allowed this to happen? Why? Sesshomaru brought Kagura back into focus. She was looking at the pictures on his desk.

"I really let him have it downstairs. I'm surprised no one else heard it. Guess they're already too drunk to notice." She picked a picture up. "Is she your sister?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at the picture.

"Yes. Her name is Rin."

"She plays tennis, like Kanna." Kagura grabbed Sesshomaru by the tie and pulled him closer. Something under his collar caught her eye. "What's this?" Kagura moved his collar back. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped away from him.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who's been sucking on you, Sesshomaru? That is so fucking... high school!" Kagura yelled. She headed for the door. Sesshomaru beat her there. "Move."

"Listen to me. This is from Toran," Sesshomaru said. Kagura crossed her arms.

"So? What? Is she your real girlfriend or something?"

"No. She just stays with me. She's already suspicious about us. So is Suikotsu, apparently. I can't really refuse her," he said. Kagura's frown deepened.

"So you're gonna fuck two girls?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru winced at her terminology. "That's what it is! I refuse to let you screw her and me at the same time!"

"Fine. Then I won't," Sesshomaru said. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Won't what?"

"It'll just be you. I'll let her think what she wants," he said.

"Um... okay. That was easier than I thought it'd be," Kagura said quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded. Then he grabbed Kagura and pulled her into a rough kiss. Kagura dropped her wristlet. She put a hand up on the wall. Sesshomaru ran her hands down her body. Kagura winced in the kiss as he touched her sides. He kept going and she gasped in pain. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and looked down at her. Kagura looked up at him.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Are you hurt or something?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura bit her lip. She shook her head fervently. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He turned her around. "Untie this," he commanded. Kagura rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Sesshomaru unzipped her dress. Kagura held it to her chest but Sesshomaru still saw everything as he kneeled.

Kagura had dark bruises up and down her sides. There were marks on her back that looked like fingerprints. She also had scratches. Sesshomaru touched her skin softly. Kagura gasped softly and looked down at him. He stood up as he zipped her dress back up. Kagura turned to look at him. She had never seen him look so angry before.

"Sesshomaru..."

"We need to go back downstairs," he said firmly. Kagura frowned.

_Swell_, she thought morosely.

* * *

Yura was smoking a cigarette against the wall and out of sight near the elevators. She heard the distinctive "ding" of one coming down. She turned her head and saw the door open. Kagura stepped out. Yura raised an eyebrow and took another drag. Kagura turned her head and Sesshomaru Inzei followed her out of the same elevator. Yura nearly forgot to breathe as she watched the two share a long kiss. Then she turned away from them. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_I'm not going to tell Suikotsu. He'll just hurt her more_, she thought. Instead, Yura moved quickly to intercept Kagura. Right before Kagura crossed into the ballroom, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side. Kagura gasped and looked at Yura.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Yura whispered.

Kagura stared at Yura for a moment, unsure of what she meant. Then it dawned on her. Yura's frown deepened.

"Please don't tell Suikotsu," Kagura said. Yura stared at her. Kagura looked truly scared. Yura sighed and pulled out another cigarette from her silver purse. She lit it and took a hit. "Yura?"

"I won't!" Yura said loudly. A few people looked at the two. "Just make sure you stay away from him from now on, Kagura." Yura pointed to where Suikotsu was. Kagura nodded and started to walk towards her "master." Yura turned her head and looked back towards the elevators. Sesshomaru was still standing there. Yura stormed towards him. She stopped inches away from him. "Listen here, Mr. Inzei. If you come so much as within fifty feet of Miss Ouken again, I will personally see to it that she'll never see you again. Got it?"

"You can't keep her locked up," Sesshomaru said. Yura smirked and blew smoke in Sesshomaru's face.

"I said _**SHE'LL**_ never see **_YOU_** again." Yura turned and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10: The Kemuri

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 10: The Kemuri**

* * *

_**Three months later...**_

Sesshomaru sat in his house one September day. He was annoyed. He had come no closer to finding those who had attacked him and Kagura. He had a feeling that Suikotsu was the one who put the hit out on him, though. Unfortunately, Suikotsu Oshima had the luxury of being virtually untouchable. There was no way he could accuse the powerful man of such a thing. So Sesshomaru just sighed and got up to pour himself a drink. He needed to find a way of exposing Suikotsu for the man that he was.

_But how_? Sesshomaru mused as he took a swig of his brandy and returned to his seat. He was brought from his thoughts by Bankotsu's loud voice.

"Sesshomaru!" he called from the front. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, wishing that his friend was just a figment of his imagination. Sadly, he was not. "Sesshomaru!" he continued to call as he walked into the living room. Sesshomaru stared up blandly at his friend.

"Is there a reason you are screaming like a mental patient?" he asked calmly. He took another slow sip of his brandy. Bankotsu seemed out of breath. He looked to his right as Jaken came in behind him. Sesshomaru noticed the serious look on Jaken's face. "What is it?"

"Your father wants to see you," Jaken said. Sesshomaru just sighed.

"Can't the old man just call?"

"It's about the Kemuri," Bankotsu said. This caught Sesshomaru's attention. He stood up and walked past his two friends and out of the room. Jaken smirked and followed after him. Bankotsu put his hands behind his head and followed as well. "Here we go..."

* * *

Inutaisho was in the office of the big house. When Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Bankotsu arrived, he was looking over something with Rin. They looked like party plans. Sesshomaru stopped his friends for a moment as Inutaisho and Rin continued to talk.

"I want a band. Not just any band, either. A swing band. And I want a bar. But since I'm not old enough to drink, I know you won't let me have any alcohol. There's gonna be a dress code. You already know that already, though. And we have to find a place to actually have the party, too," Rin said in one breath. Inutaisho sighed, not looking up from his work.

"Rini, what's wrong with the grounds?" Inutaisho asked. Rin's faced scrunched up.

"There's always these old guys prowling around. I don't want my friends to see them. Why are they always here, anyway?" she asked. At this, Inutaisho looked up.

"We can have it somewhere else, Rini. How about the country club?" he asked. Rin smiled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the Serenity Clubhouse," she said. Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "Please, Daddy?" she whined.

"I'll think about it, Rin. Now go. I have to talk with your brother." Inutaisho sat back in his chair. Rin turned around and bounced out of the room. She paused for a moment, waving at Sesshomaru, sticking her tongue out at Bankotsu, and smiling shyly at Jaken. Jaken smiled back at her and watched her go.

Sesshomaru walked forward and sat down in front of his father. Inutaisho was putting away the party plans that his daughter had given him. Rin was very much like his wife. She liked everything planned out in a specific way and executed accordingly. If anything fell out of place, she would be angry. After putting the plans away, the elder looked up at his son.

"I have a job for the three of you. The Kemuri have been spotted. They may have also had something to do with the attempt on your life, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said.

"Where were they seen?"

"The docks. I also have a few errands for you to run while you're over there interrogating." Inutaisho passed Sesshomaru a big yellow envelope. "Collect payment from the tenants over there. They are late on the rent," he said. Sesshomaru took the envelope from his father.

"I am not an errand boy. This is something Inuyasha can do," he said tersely. Inutaisho raised an eyebrow.

"Watch it, boy. Just do as you're told. Inuyasha is preparing for school. I'm heading to the office. You can give me the payments there." He waved his hand, dismissing them.

Sesshomaru watched his father move to pick up the phone. Then he stood up, motioning for Bankotsu and Jaken to follow him out of the office. They left without a word.

* * *

Kagura sat at the island in the kitchen. She wore only a pajama shirt. She was eating a bowl of cereal and reading a magazine while simultaneously humming to herself. Then she heard the door to the front of the house open. She stopped chewing and humming to listen. Kagura heard voices coming from the front. The only sounds that were not foreign to Kagura were that of heels and Yura's distinct voice. Kagura watched as Yura entered the kitchen with two men.

Yura paused when she noticed Kagura. The men stopped as well. They took in the sight of Kagura and she examined them as well. One had narrow eyes and he was bald. There was also an air of arrogance about him. The other was large and had oddly-styled red hair. He appeared older than the other. Both were dressed like they were going golfing.

Kagura brought her bowl to her lips to finish off her meal. She slurped loudly as she drank the milk. Once she was done, she got up to put the bowl in the sink. Then she faced Yura and belched. Yura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This is Kagura. She is Mr. Oshima's... friend," Yura said. The two men nodded as they continued to look Kagura up and down. "Kagura, this is Renkotsu Tanaka." Yura motioned to the bald one.

"Pleasure," Kagura said.

"And this is Ginkotsu Matsumoto." Yura motioned to the larger man. Kagura nodded at him. "They are Mr. Oshima's business partners. Do you know where Mr. Oshima is?" Yura asked. Kagura shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't particularly care, either," she said. Yura raised an eyebrow.

"Clothes, Kagura. Now." She looked at her other guests. "Follow me, gentlemen."

Kagura watched them go. The one named Ginkotsu did not strike her as the dangerous type. He looked harmless enough. His size was quite deceptive, though. But the one called Renkotsu looked like the devil's incarnate. His gaze was more penetrating than even Sesshomaru's, if that was possible. Something told Kagura to stay far, far away from that man.

_Still, I wonder who they really are_, she thought as she headed for her room to get dressed.

* * *

Bankotsu pulled up to the first of the properties on their list. Sesshomaru looked out of the window. He knew this street. It was the street that he had picked up Kagura from when she had nearly been shot to death. He inhaled deeply and exited the car. They headed for a small shop on the right side of the street.

"A sausage shop? Your father owns a sausage shop?" Bankotsu asked, looking back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at him. Bankotsu tried the door, but it would not budge. He tried again. It moved, but still would not open. He resorted to knocking. "Hey! Open up!"

Jaken peered through the windows of the shop. It was deserted. Even the lights were out. He looked around and tried to see if anything was against the door.

"Someone is blocking the door," he said plainly. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu looked at him.

"Some_**ONE**_?" Bankotsu asked. Jaken nodded. Bankotsu sighed and pushed harder. Eventually, the door moved. The putrid smell of dead bodies and rotting meat invaded their nostrils as soon as the door opened. "Ah, shit! Man, that reeks!" Bankotsu covered his nose.

Sesshomaru stepped over the man who lay on the ground. He had obviously been dead for quite a while. How long remained a mystery. He moved around, looking for some sort of clue as to who could have done this.

"Amazing. There isn't even any blood. I can't even tell how he died," Jaken said. He looked over at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, where are you going?"

"To find the deed. If he's dead, Father will want the deed." Sesshomaru headed to the back. When he opened the door, all he smelled was rotting meat. He managed to stay conscious through the stench, but he made it through the smell and to the back office. He began searching through drawers and the desk.

Jaken and Bankotsu soon joined their friend. Bankotsu was green in the face. Jaken was also quite sickly. They watched as Sesshomaru searched like a madman through the drawers. When he came up with nothing, he looked around the room furiously.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked, leaning on Jaken.

"It's not here," Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"What do you mean it's not here? It should be here," Jaken said. Sesshomaru shook his head. "That means whoever killed them took it."

"Obviously." Then Sesshomaru realized what Jaken said. "Them?"

"Yeah. We found three more bodies. Can we call the police already? I'm getting sick," Bankotsu whined. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"We get the other payments first. You know they're always looking to pin something on us. So let's just get the payments first and then we can call." He pushed his way through his friends.

After going through three tenants, they got to the final tenant. It was a candy shop. A blue-haired woman with narrow purple eyes was behind the counter. She was wearing an apron. She smiled at Sesshomaru as he approached her. Bankotsu stayed back by the door. Jaken had opted to go retrieve the car from down the street.

"Welcome to Shiori's Treats. I am Ruri. How may I be of service?" she asked. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment.

"Where is," he looked down at the paper, "Taigokumaru Mizuhashi?" he asked. Ruri blinked.

"Why do you need to see Mr. Mizuhashi?" she asked.

"Is that any of your concern? Just get him out here," Sesshomaru said in an irritated voice. His patience with this whole situation was wearing thin.

The woman named Ruri frowned at him. Her frown immediately turned upside down and a smirk appeared on her face. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment. She wiped a lock of her hair from her face and looked at her nails.

"You are Inutaisho Inzei's son, no?" she asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and unfolded his arms. The woman smiled. She jumped over the counter just as Sesshomaru reached for his gun. Sesshomaru stopped moving when he realized that there was a blade to his jugular vein. "Not the best of ideas." Ruri smiled at him.

"You really think you can do this alone?" Sesshomaru asked. Ruri pushed the blade against his neck as she closed in on him.

"Who said I was alone?"

* * *

Bankotsu heard ruckus from the front of the store. Just as he was about to move from the door, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Then all he saw was darkness. A pink-haired woman with dark blue eyes stood over him. She carried a yellow sheet of paper in her hand. Folding it up and putting it in a satchel around her shoulder, she headed up to the front of the store.

"Ruri, let's go," she said sternly. She walked past Sesshomaru and Ruri through the back.

"I'm coming, Hari." Ruri looked back at Sesshomaru. "My sister, Hari. It's been a pleasure, son of Inutaisho. Think fast!" Ruri backed away from Sesshomaru while tossing him a small red ball. Sesshomaru caught it. He looked at it. It was a bomb. Then he saw that she was gone. Sesshomaru dropped the ball and ran to the front of the store where Bankotsu was out cold. Sighing, he hauled his friend up into his arms and carried him out as fast as possible.

* * *

Jaken was putting the car in park just as he saw Sesshomaru running out with Bankotsu. Sesshomaru threw Bankotsu in the car. Without a word being spoken, Jaken put the car back in drive and stepped on the gas. They had not driven twenty feet before the store blew up. The car skidded forward from the explosion. Jaken pressed on the brakes. Then he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well, I guess that went well," he said dryly. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I met the Kemuri." He straightened himself in his seat. "The Ekishou Building," he mumbled. Jaken nodded and put the car in drive, much to a moaning Bankotsu's dismay.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked up to his father's office. He raised his hand to open the door without announcing himself. Before he did so, he stopped and listened. He heard noises behind the door. Instead of entering, he decided to knock. After waiting thirty seconds and hearing shuffling, Sesshomaru entered the office. He paused for a moment at the door.

Inutaisho was calmly putting his hair in its usual ponytail. He was leaning against his desk. His shirt's first two buttons were undone. The elder man looked extremely... relaxed. Behind his desk was Izayoi. She was busy hastily fixing her clothes on herself, namely buttoning her black and white polka dot shirt. When she turned around to face Sesshomaru, she did not look relaxed. She looked annoyed. Her long, black hair was not up in its usual elaborate style, either.

"Is there something you needed, son?" Inutaisho asked, looking as if he had not been doing the mother of his children only a minute before Sesshomaru had walked in. Izayoi flounced past Sesshomaru, being sure to give her son a scathing glare for ruining her good time. "You've pissed your mother off."

"I believe it was you who told me not to have any 'encounters' at the office," Sesshomaru said, stepping further into the office. Inutaisho shot him an evil look.

"Watch it, boy. What of your assignment? Where's my money?" He took a seat behind his desk and began rearranging the objects on it. Sesshomaru threw the envelope filled with money on the desk. Inutaisho began checking it.

"The sausage shop was hit. Apparently, he'd been dead for a while. Mizuhashi was also hit. We walked in on it," Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho looked up at him.

"Did you see who?"

"The Kemuri. They are called Ruri and Hari. I only spoke face to face with one: Ruri. Mizuhashi is presumed dead," Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "They blew up the shop."

"What about Shiori?"

"Shiori?"

"Taigokumaru's granddaughter. She must've been at school while all of this happened. She'll probably go to the shop after and see it burned to the ground. Your mother will be furious." Inutaisho thought for a moment. He picked up the phone. "Yes. Send someone over to the candy store. Bring Shiori Mizuhashi to the estate." Inutaisho hung up and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"This is why Inuyasha should've done this."

"What about the deeds?" Inutaisho asked, ignoring his son.

"The deeds were gone. The Kemuri probably took them."

"Where?" Inutaisho sat back in his chair, thinking. "Stealing deeds to some properties on my territory," he mused aloud.

"Waterfront properties," Sesshomaru added.

"Has Ouken suffered any losses? Do you know?" Inutaisho watched his eldest son shake his head. "Stay vigilant."

"Yes, Father," Sesshomaru said. He knew what that meant. He had to solve the problem. Sesshomaru was a good problem solver.

* * *

Kagura sat in the limo next to Suikotsu. They were coming from one of the sleaziest clubs Kagura had ever been in. Kagura was also dressed in one of the sleaziest dresses she had ever worn. Suikotsu had made a fool of himself by getting drunk and making a spectacle of himself. Because of who he was, it was not like the club owner could just kick him out.

Now, Kagura sat next to him, leaning as close as she could to the door. It had started to rain outside. Thankfully, Suikotsu had started to fall asleep after ranting on and on about how she was not any good in bed.

_There's a damn good reason for that_, Kagura thought idly. _I'm a great lay, trust me_.

She jumped when Suikotsu touched her bare thigh. The dress she wore left very little to the imagination when she sat. She turned her head to look at him. He was looking up at her lazily.

"What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I want you." Suikotsu attempted to pull her close. Kagura pushed him off of her. "Aw, what's wrong, love? You're not afraid of me, are you?" he slurred together. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Let go of me, Suikotsu. You're drunk and I want nothing to do with you. Go back to sleep," she said. Suikotsu tried again to pull her to him. Kagura pushed him away. "Suikotsu..."

"Don't fight me, Kagura."

"Suikotsu, you couldn't handle me fighting you in the state you're in. Let alone any woman. Just sleep it off. I don't wanna do this right now." Kagura pushed him away more forcefully.

They stared at one another for a few seconds before Kagura moved closer to the door and stared out at the rain. The limo came to a stop at a red light. She barely had time to realize what she saw in the reflection as Suikotsu lunged at her. Kagura did the first thing that she could think of. She opened the car door and rolled out onto the street. Suikotsu completely missed her.

Kagura got to her knees and crawled to the sidewalk. Then she got to her feet. She turned around and looked at Suikotsu. The drunk man was hanging out of the limo, slurring out swearwords. He looked up and saw Kagura. Kagura just stared back at him. She could not believe what had just happened.

"Kagura, get back in here!" he yelled at her.

"No." Kagura turned and ran the opposite direction. Suikotsu watched her go. He tried to get out, but he was just too drunk to do anything. The more he moved, the sicker he felt.

_To hell with her. She'll pay for it later_, he thought as he pulled himself back inside the limo.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Kagura found herself standing across the street from Sesshomaru's secret flat. She had no idea if he was there or not. All she knew was that it was the dead of night and it was raining.

Kagura had run from the limo until her lungs started to burn. After a short rest, she started to walk. She had long since lost her heels. Now she stood in front of the building where Sesshomaru's flat was. She looked both ways and then scurried across the street. She rang his buzzer frantically.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes opened. He rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock. It read 3:18am. Sighing, he sat up as the buzzer continued to go off. When he reached it in the front of the loft, he had to restrain himself from yelling.

"This had better be good," he mumbled into the speaker.

"It is," a female's voice said. Sesshomaru blinked.

_Kagura_. He buzzed her up.

* * *

Outside, Kagura opened the door. Before she stepped in, she looked behind her to see if she had been followed. She saw no one and continued on inside. She pulled the heavy door closed behind her.

Upstairs, Kagura raised her fist to bang on the loft's door. Before she could, the door swung open. She gasped at the shock of Sesshomaru suddenly being in front of her, white pajamas and all. She lowered her arm slowly, admiring how he left his shirt completely unbuttoned.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura. He took in her general appearance. It was totally different from the last time he saw her. She was dripping wet from head to toe. The black minidress she wore hung off one shoulder. It clung to her in a very pleasing way. Kagura was also barefoot. Sesshomaru's eyes traveled to her face. Her hair was down. It was almost completely covering her face. Kagura sounded out of breath.

"Can I come in?" Kagura finally asked. Sesshomaru silently stepped to the side to allow her access. Kagura padded past him inside the loft. He shut the door and watched her. Kagura walked to the middle of the foyer and stopped.

"How did you get here? You ran?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura turned her head to the side.

"No shit," she said. Sesshomaru ignored her choice of words. He moved around to look her in the eye.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru for a moment. She contemplated her answer for a very long moment. Sesshomaru just continued to watch her in silence.

"For three months now, I have been forced to live with a man I despise. Every night, I am forced to pretend I enjoy being in his company. I am forced to please him. He also has a bit of a problem; one he hides well from the world. He likes to drink... a lot. And then if I don't please him..." Kagura stopped.

Sesshomaru could not tell if Kagura was crying or not; she was still dripping with water. She moved some of her hair from her face. Then she looked back up at Sesshomaru, pure anger in her eyes.

"If he touches me again, I'm going to give him a third eye," Kagura said. Sesshomaru blinked at her tone. He cleared his throat and swallowed.

"Kagura, you can't..."

"I. Will. Kill. Him," she said firmly.

Sesshomaru sighed. She was serious. Suikotsu was a very prominent figure in the city. There would be dire consequences for his death. Sesshomaru doubted Naraku would help his daughter out. Even worse, Kagura would probably take the punishment before accepting her father's help. Sesshomaru had to find some way of talking Kagura out of any reckless act she had in mind.

"Don't be hasty," he said.

"Huh?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Just... wait a little longer. I'll figure something out," Sesshomaru said. Kagura continued to eye him suspiciously.

_He hates Suikotsu. What's his aim_? she thought. Then it dawned on her. _He doesn't want anything bad to happen to me_. She looked away and sighed.

"Fine. But, if impulse takes over, all that goes out the window," Kagura said. Sesshomaru nodded. "And for the record, I had nowhere else to go."

"What?"

"Why I'm here. I had nowhere else to go. I sorta ran away." Kagura looked down.

Sesshomaru stared down at her in silence. It had not been the answer he'd been expecting. Now she probably thought that he was going to kick her out. A nice little puddle had formed by her feet as water continued to run down her legs and drip from her hair. Sesshomaru turned and walked away from her, leaving her alone in the dark foyer. Kagura looked up.

_Where is he going_? she thought. A few moments later, Sesshomaru returned with a few towels. He handed Kagura two. Then he kneeled to clean up the puddle. Kagura smirked and stepped out of the water. She squeezed the water out of her hair into one of the towels. Then Sesshomaru stood back up. He was looking at her wet dress expectantly. Kagura wrapped her hair up in the towel.

"What?" she asked.

"The dress," he said.

Kagura smirked again and handed Sesshomaru the third towel. Kagura peeled the dress off. It fell on the floor as she took the towel from Sesshomaru. She noticed the look he was giving her.

"What?"

"You had nothing on under that dress?"

"It was a little dress." Kagura picked up her dress. It was clearly ruined. She walked into the kitchen and found the trash can to toss it. When she turned around, Sesshomaru was once again gone. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered. Kagura left the kitchen.

She found him in his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, watching the rain outside his terrace doors. Kagura did not say anything as she approached him. She took her hair down as she walked around to face him. He glanced up at her.

"Hey," Kagura said quietly. Sesshomaru pulled her closer by her waist. He placed his forehead against her abdomen. Kagura tangled her fingers in his hair. "What is it?" she asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he pulled Kagura into his lap. She straddled him, wondering to herself what he doing. Before she could inquire, Sesshomaru tore the towel away from her, leaving her completely nude. Kagura leaned forward and kissed him. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her back, pushing her even closer to him. Kagura positioned her hands on the back of his head.

This kiss was different from all the other kisses. Whereas every time they had kissed before this was full of pure, unadulterated lust and the need to satisfy some sexual desire, this kiss was full of something else. It spoke volumes as to how they really, truly felt, but would never say aloud. It was everything; every emotion they had ever felt toward one another.

Lightning flashed and thunder crackled as Sesshomaru released Kagura from the kiss. They stared at one another for a moment, out of breath. Kagura pushed him back on the bed. She crawled on top of him in silence. Sesshomaru watched her damp hair fall over her right shoulder. Bright flash of lightning and violent roll of thunder, and then darkness came over the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sesshomaru listened to the rain. It had calmed significantly from before. Though now, he ran his fingers softly up and down Kagura's back. Her sleeping form was on top of him. Her head rested on his chest. She had clearly worn herself out. Sesshomaru just watched her with interest, though.

Tonight's "session" had been unlike any other. It was not lustful. It was not sexual frustration. It had been passionate. There had been a genuine need for one another. For the first time, Sesshomaru had...

... _made love_, he thought. He sighed softly as not to wake Kagura. _I cannot love her. I cannot allow myself to love her_, he told himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Danger Yet To Be Seen

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 11: Danger Yet to be Seen**

* * *

Kagura sat on the white sofa in Sesshomaru's flat. She was dressed in his robe and was eating a bowl of cereal. The TV was on, but Kagura was not really paying attention to it. Her mind had drifted to other things.

_What will Suikotsu do when I get back? You're in deep shit now, Kagura_, she thought while letting the spoon hang from her mouth. Sighing, she sat the empty bowl down on the coffee table. _I wish Sesshomaru hadn't left me here all alone_.

Sesshomaru had indeed left Kagura alone. She needed clothes and he could not give her any of his. He had promised to be back in a timely fashion, but the trip was taking far longer than anticipated.

Kagura turned her head as she heard the locks to the front door turn. The door began to open. She smiled and started to stand. Then she stopped when she realized that the person entering was not Sesshomaru. Kagura froze as she came face to face with Jaken.

It took Sesshomaru's closest ally a moment to become aware of the fact that he was staring at Kagura Ouken. Then he frowned and stalked over to her. He pushed her down on the sofa. Kagura winced a little at the sudden impact of Sesshomaru hard, white designer sofa.

"What are you doing here? Are you _**TRYING**_ to get us killed?" Jaken yelled at her. Kagura frowned and pushed him away callously. "Explain yourself, damnit!"

"You can stop yelling at me, Toad. You don't scare me, okay? I have bunny slippers scarier than you." Kagura righted herself on the sofa. "I ran away from Suikotsu..."

"Oshima?" Jaken grabbed Kagura by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey!" she yelped. Jaken pulled Kagura towards the door. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You are nothing but..." Jaken stopped as the door opened. Kagura looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there. He held a brown parcel tied with twine along with another plastic bag. "Sesshomaru."

Kagura managed to wriggle out of Jaken's grasp. She fixed Sesshomaru's large robe on her as the two friends finished regarding one another. Then Sesshomaru thrust the parcel and bag in her face. Kagura snatched them from him and walked off towards his bedroom. She made sure to slam the door.

Sesshomaru closed the front door and readied himself mentally for Jaken's nagging.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru? Why is she here? I thought you ended this months ago!" Jaken said loudly.

"This is the first time I've seen her since the ball and she came to me. I didn't go looking for her." Sesshomaru walked around his friend. He sat down on the sofa and turned off the TV while releasing a sigh. Jaken shook his head. He stood over Sesshomaru until their eyes met. "Yes?"

" She. Is. Dangerous. What about that don't you fucking get? Now that she's under Oshima's thumb it's even more dangerous to fuck with her. She's nothing but trouble. Then, uh, hello! She's an Ouken! Have you forgotten that?"

Sesshomaru blinked, but his bland expression did not change. Yes, he had forgotten about that bit of information. One could almost say he did not care anymore about it. Almost. If anything, it was the one thing that kept him from just losing himself around Kagura. After all, she was still technically the enemy. Sesshomaru blinked again when he noticed Jaken shaking his head.

"You weren't even listening! What's gotten into you?" he asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, letting Jaken know he was treading thin ice. "This'll only end badly, Sesshomaru. I just don't want to see you get hurt; you or, strangely enough, even her."

"Jaken, have you grown a soft spot for Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"She's... entertaining. Seriously, sooner or later someone other than me is going to find out. Like Muso." Jaken watched Sesshomaru stand. He headed towards the kitchen.

"Muso I can handle," Sesshomaru said as he opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"What about Goshinki?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru swallowed hard. His eyes were wider than usual as he looked at Jaken in question.

"Goshinki? Goshinki Ouken in Houken City?" Jaken nodded. Sesshomaru mumbled a few choice words to himself.

* * *

Kagura leaned against the bedroom door. She was dressed in a white tracksuit. She still had a brush in her hand and had stopped brushing her hair. Kagura had eavesdropped on the entire conversation. Now she stood still as a statue, with her eyes wide and close to hyperventilating. They had mentioned her cousin. Goshinki Ouken was very protective of her. To what extent only Kagura had lived to tell the tale.

* * *

Muso watched as someone on a motorcycle pulled up to the front of the big house. They had known the entry code to the main gate. Naraku's underlings all watched the newcomer suspiciously. Muso could tell already who was under the black helmet. He sighed and headed towards the house.

"What are you doing here, Goshinki?" Muso asked as the motorcyclist removed his helmet, revealing a purple Mohawk and sharp red eyes. He smirked at Muso as he took off his gloves and put them in his helmet. He stood up off the motorcycle and someone began to wheel it away to the garage. "Well?" Muso asked as they ascended the steps.

"I was... in the neighborhood," Goshinki said in his smooth voice as he pulled the front door open. Muso rolled his eyes.

Goshinki Ouken was a nephew of Naraku's. Naraku had raised him like a son. Goshinki's loyalty to the family was never questioned or challenged by anyone. He had even been exiled because of it. Now he was back.

"So where is little sister?" Goshinki asked as he glanced around the semi-darkened foyer. He turned and faced Muso.

Muso stared at Goshinki. He knew that the other man was referring to the one person he would move mountains for. She was the reason Goshinki had been exiled. It had been inadvertent, purely accidental, and by chance, but she was the reason nonetheless. Muso crossed his arms.

"She's not here," he answered plainly. Goshinki raised an eyebrow in question. Before he could inquire further, footsteps were heard from behind him.

Naraku approached both young men. When he recognized Goshinki, a tiny, lopsided grin came to his face. Juromaru and Kageromaru walked up behind him. Goshinki shot daggers at the twins. Like Kagura, he also had a blatant dislike for them.

"I am glad you made it, Goshinki. Come. We have much to discuss," Naraku said. Goshinki nodded. He turned and tossed Muso his helmet. Muso caught it and watched Goshinki disappear with Naraku.

_Things are gonna get tense now_, Muso thought.

* * *

Yura opened the front door for the second time that day. The first thing that caught her sharp eye was the purple Mohawk. The narrow red eyes came next as they roamed her body. Straightening up, she cleared her throat loudly to get the young man's attention.

"May I help you?" Yura asked.

* * *

Kagura gave the front door a sideways glance as she passed. She had heard the bell. Luckily, Suikotsu had already left for work when the taxi had dropped her off. But, he instead left a note that promised all sorts of pain when he returned home that night. Yura had not asked questions about her disappearance the night before, though.

_Well, I can just take my punishment like a man_, Kagura thought. She was not really worried about that, though.

What worried her more was...

"I'm looking for Kagura," a slick voice said.

Kagura gasped. She halted on the suspended steps and faced the front door. Ahead of Yura stood her elder cousin, Goshinki. He had disappeared one day and now he was back. Kagura ran forward. She nearly knocked Yura over to get to him. Goshinki smiled down at her.

"Hey, Ka..." He stopped as Kagura sucker punched him in his left jaw. He took a few steps back. Goshinki put two fingers in his mouth. When he removed them, he saw blood and smirked. He glanced over at Kagura. "I may have deserved that one."

"Go to hell," Kagura said as she shook out her hand. Goshinki just laughed at her. Sighing, Kagura turned to go back in the house. "Come on. Let me clean you up."

After they both got some ice, Kagura took Goshinki to her room. She sat on her bed while he walked around her room. It was as if he was inspecting for rats. Then he joined her on the bed.

"How did you end up here?" Goshinki asked. Kagura scoffed.

"Naraku didn't tell you? He sold me, Shin. Like a fucking car," she said. Goshinki raised an eyebrow.

"Sold?"

"Yes. I'm Suikotsu's property, so to say." Kagura looked at her sore hand. "Enough about me. Where have you been? Why did you leave?"

_And what is between you and Sesshomaru_? she wanted to ask. Instead, she just watched as Goshinki lay back on her bed. He stared up at the ceiling. It amazed her how innocent he could look sometimes. Yet, Kagura knew exactly what her cousin was capable of, even if she had never seen it with her own eyes.

"I've been around. Here and there. Everywhere," Goshinki said. Kagura smirked.

"_**WHY**_ did you leave, cousin?" she asked.

"It was necessary. I found myself in a bit of trouble. But, now I'm back to watch over you," he said. Kagura smiled.

"Like my guardian angel." She watched Goshinki close his eyes. She looked down at her red hand again, bracing herself for the coming fire. "Shin?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you know of," Kagura took a deep breath, "Sesshomaru Inzei?" she finished.

Goshinki's eyes popped open as Kagura finished saying her lover's name. He sat up, red eyes burning with feral fire. Kagura blinked, looking a little afraid of him. She scooted back on the bed a bit. Then, as if he realized what he must look like to her, Goshinki calmed himself.

"Where did you hear that name? Have you seen him? Has he hurt you? If he has..."

"No!" Kagura said loudly. Goshinki eyed her strangely. Kagura cleared her throat. "That isn't necessary. He and Suikotsu aren't all that friendly. I was just wondering if you knew him as well," she said.

"We're... acquainted," Goshinki whispered.

"How?"

"He's a troublemaker."

_And a missed mark_, Goshinki thought cruelly.

Kagura frowned. Somehow she knew there was more to this story than he was letting on. Few things could provoke her cousin into blind rages. When he was in a rage, it most definitely was a "blind rage." One was harming Kagura, Kanna, or Hakudoshi. Goshinki would have absolutely none of that. Kagura tried to think of a time when an attempt had been made on her life. She blinked.

When Kagura was 16, she had witnessed a shootout between families. Right before it had happened, she had revealed herself to be in the car; she had snuck out with Goshinki and the others. Needless to say, it did not go over too well Goshinki. Apparently, the attack on them was a surprise.

Still, Kagura never actually _**SAW**_ Goshinki kill anyone. But from what she could gather, he defended the armored SUV she hid in better than anyone. Kagura could remember one particular fatality: a girl named Karan, Goshinki's girlfriend. She died on the way back.

After that night, Goshinki disappeared.

"After Karan died, you left the house. Where did you go?" Kagura asked. Goshinki raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the questions?"

"Where, Goshinki?" Kagura demanded.

"To that vermin's hideout at Aphrodisia. Payback was in order." Goshinki lay back on the bed. "I killed his girlfriend Toran. Or I thought it was her. Turns out it was actually his cousin Koyuki," he said dryly.

Kagura stared blankly at her cousin. He had been the one to kill Koyuki Zen, the daughter of Midoriko Zen, the mayor. Midoriko Zen was Izayoi's sister and far more neutral than one would be led to believe. She held a great distaste for both Inutaisho and Naraku. But, Kagura could not get over the fact that Goshinki had murdered her only daughter.

"You killed Koyuki Zen?" she whispered.

"Walked right up to her and put a bullet between her eyes." Goshinki made the motion with his right hand, aiming at the ceiling. He said it as if it were the most natural thing to say. "Naraku was _**PISSED**_. No one could say they actually _**SAW**_ me do it because of how dark it was, but they all knew. But, hearsay doesn't matter in court. But Naraku did send me away, as you probably noticed. Now that things have supposedly died down, I'm back. And when I come back, I find out you've been a busy, busy bee."

Kagura was still in too much of a state of shock to really be paying attention to her cousin's words. She picked up bits and pieces here and there. She had known he was violent, but to know that he just did not care was a different story altogether.

_I wonder if he's like this, too_, she thought, referring to Sesshomaru.

"Kagura, you okay?" Goshinki was looking at her. Kagura blinked and smiled.

"Yeah. The news just came as sort of a shock. Well, all that's in the past. I'm just happy you're home," she said. Goshinki nodded.

"So how's this Oshima guy treatin' you? Do I need to rough him up? Let him know what's what?" he asked. Kagura let out a laugh that was half sarcasm and half hopeful.

"Shin, let's just leave it at you just came back from exile. Eh?"

* * *

Later that night, Goshinki walked into Euphoria. Muso and a few others were with him. They headed quickly to a secluded section, but not before being spotted by Jakotsu. Jakotsu had seen Goshinki at his worst before and was sworn to silence. He knew why Goshinki and Muso were at Euphoria: information. Only one person could give it to them as well. Jakotsu left the bar and headed to the back.

Muso looked around the club. Euphoria was known for its table dancers. Currently, their table had no dancer. He expected that to change in a few moments. Muso turned and looked at Goshinki. He was looking up. Muso followed suit.

In the center of the table was a metal pole. A woman in a black cutout dress was sliding down the pole. Her white knee high stiletto boots clicked as they touched the table. She looked down at all five men. When her eyes rested on Goshinki, she smiled.

"Well, hello, Goshinki. It's been a while," the woman said. She leaned against the pole. Goshinki nodded.

"Yes, it has, Sara," Goshinki said.

The woman known only as Sara was an informant for the Oukens. She was nowhere and everywhere at once. No one really knew how she acquired her information. As long as she acquired it, no one really cared. Sara always appeared to be working at the club, anyway.

"What can I do for you, Goshinki?" Sara slid down into a sitting position. Goshinki leaned forward.

"This Oshima guy; what's he up to?" he asked. Sara raised an eyebrow. Goshinki handed her some money.

"Suikotsu Oshima, eh? He's a very powerful man. Owns a couple of real estate firms, a few clubs." Sara looked at her nails. "Word on the street is that he's looking unto a casino," she said. Muso scoffed.

"There's nowhere to build a casino in Houken City. Where would he get the money and land?" he asked. Sara smirked and looked at him.

"You are sure there isn't any free land? Any vacant lots? Building with 'missing' deeds to them?" she asked.

Muso thought about the assignments they had been given recently. Goshinki was looking at him. He shrugged. Was Naraku assisting Suikotsu in this venture? He was brought from his thoughts by a smirking Sara.

"What else?" Muso asked. Sara cleared her throat. Muso sighed and pulled out his wallet. He handed Sara a few bills. She tucked them in her boot.

"He has two partners: Renkotsu Tanaka and Ginkotsu Matsumoto. Supposedly, there is some party scheduled for Halloween. Also," Sara glanced back at Goshinki, "there is a cessation of hostilities day coming up."

"Is that so? For what?" Goshinki raised an eyebrow.

"Rin Inzei's birthday." Sara noticed the glint in Goshinki's eye. "She's innocent, like Kanna."

"I'm not a monster, Sara. As if I would sink so low..."

"And apparently the Kemuri are in town." Sara smiled as both Muso and Goshinki nearly choked on their own saliva. "It is unclear to me as of yet _**WHO**_ they are working for. But, they are definitely 'spreading the love' with their victims." Sara got to her feet.

_The Kemuri_, Goshinki thought. _So Hari and Ruri are here. Lovely; bloody fucking lovely_.

* * *

Kagura looked at the newest handprint courtesy of Suikotsu on the left side of her face. He really let her have it when he got home. She wondered if he was aware of where she had gone the night before. Had he taken a wild guess? Or had he just assumed she spent it at a friend's?

_I just hope Shin doesn't decide to make a surprise appearance tonight_, Kagura thought, heading back to her room.

The doorbell rang.

Yura answered it. It was Goshinki.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, Kagura thought wearily.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Yura whispered harshly. She stepped outside and pulled the door up behind her. It was plain to see that Goshinki was mildly tipsy.

"You are really cute when you're mad. I thought I was just imagining it earlier." Goshinki laughed. "Where's Kags? I just wanna say g'night."

"She's already asleep. Now... go home, Mr. Ouken. You smell like... apples and vodka," Yura said. It actually was not that bad of a mix. But he still smelled of alcohol and therefore had to go.

"Well, then can't I stay with you, Miss Yuyu?" Goshinki asked and poked her. Yura jumped at the contact. Then she pushed him back again. She had known him for less than a day and he was already feeling her up.

"Mr. Ouken..."

"Yura, I'll handle him." Kagura stepped outside. Yura turned around while trying to hold Goshinki up at the same time. He smiled when he saw Kagura. "He'll go once I finish."

"Don't be long, Kagura," Yura said, looking extremely grateful. She pushed Goshinki up.

"G'night, Miss Yuyu," Goshinki drawled. Yura glared back at him. Then he looked at Kagura only to receive a light slap in the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You should be on fucking Broadway," Kagura said. She stepped out further. "You're not fucking drunk, you pissant. I can't believe Yura bought that," she nearly yelled. Goshinki just gave her a sly smile.

"She is cute, though."

"Whatever. Why are you here, Shin?"

"To say good night. And to tell you this guy is... Kags, what happened to your face?" Goshinki asked.

Kagura's eyes widened as her cousin's hand moved to the fast-forming bruise on her face. She had forgotten to cover it with her hair when she heard Yura's distress at trying to handle him.

Now, she was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Kagura could let her cousin go in the house and beat the tar out of Suikotsu. But then she would be forced to explain why Suikotsu hit her in the first place. That would lead to more questions about where she had gone in the interval of time that she had been missing. She could not lie then; Goshinki always knew when she was lying. _**ALWAYS**_.

Or, there was the alternative.

She saves Suikotsu from quite possibly the worst beat down of his life short of someone killing him by calming her cousin and reassuring him that she could handle herself.

_The gods are cruel_, Kagura thought.

"He hit you, didn't he? That asshole took his hand across your face, didn't he?" Goshinki asked.

"Well..."

"Don't lie to me, Kagura Kaze Ouken."

"Yes!" Kagura yelled. Goshinki watched her for a moment. "Yes, he did. But you aren't going to go in there and beat the shit out of him. You know why?"

"Why? Only cowards _**HIT**_ women," Goshinki said.

"Yes, that's true. But you're not going to go in there and possibly maim him for life because I just got you back and I don't want you to get sent away again. Exile isn't a good look," Kagura said. She noticed Goshinki's breathing slow somewhat and his shoulders relax.

_It's working_.

"I can handle Suikotsu. Believe me; I dish out my own fair share. Most of the time he's pretty... tame."

"Whatever. If I ever _**SEE**_ him hit you or even manhandle you, I'm killing him." Goshinki pulled her into a hug. Kagura noticed how gentle he was with her. He kissed her forehead. "Good night, Kags." And with that, he hopped on his motorcycle and left.

Once he was gone, Kagura went inside, closed the door, and sank to her knees. She barely noticed Yura walk up to her. She kneeled down to Kagura's level.

"He," Yura pulled her to her feet, "is scary. Cute, but scary," she said. Kagura smirked.

"I'm sure, Miss Yuyu."

"Don't ever call me that," Yura said.

"I'll be sure to tell Shin that it's reserved for him," Kagura said as she departed for her room. She missed Yura nodding as she headed to her own room.

"Yes. Yes, I guess it is."


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Straw

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 12: The Last Straw**

**

* * *

**

Halloween.

Kagura had decided that going to this party was definitely not going to be in her best interests. Of course, it was not like she had a choice in the matter. Suikotsu was forcing her. Therefore, she was forced into an orange gown and told to hold a Venetian orange and black half-mask with black and orange feathers on it to her face from time to time. Needless to say, alcohol was needed.

She was not going to lie. Perhaps she might have had a bit too much by the second hour of the party.

At her table, Suikotsu sat with his business partners Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. Inutaisho and Naraku were also there. Izayoi sat next to her husband. Kagura did not recognize the floozy he brought with him, but she was sure it was some girl from one of his clubs he owned. Immediately writing her off, Kagura had taken to throwing back whatever alcohol had come her way. She had eaten steak, cake, and anything else.

Now, she was standing next to some woman with white hair, making jokes. In her slightly intoxicated state, she had absolutely no idea how utterly obscene she was being. Yura was blushing but the woman she was talking to was finding them hilarious.

"Kagura dear, you are a joy. Who are you here with?" the woman asked. Kagura picked up her dress and hobbled over to the side. She squinted to spot Suikotsu and pointed at him.

"See that asshole with the spiky hair? Yeah. That's who dragged me here." She looked around. "I think he's pretty hot. I wish _**HE**_ would've taken me. But apparently he's, like, forbidden fruit or somethin' of that nature," Kagura slurred. She finished off her champagne. As a waiter passed carrying tequila shots, she replaced her empty flute with a couple of shots. The woman next to her laughed while Yura shifted nervously; Kagura had pointed out Sesshomaru.

"That's Sesshomaru Inzei, deary. According to your family, he _**IS**_ the forbidden fruit." The woman looked at him again. "He is rather handsome, though. Too young for me."

"Please. You're only as old as you feel," Kagura said before taking a sip of her champagne. She turned her head to see Suikotsu approaching. "Uh oh. Here comes fuckwad," she said with a giggle. Suikotsu grabbed her arm and looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsubaki. Is she bothering you?" he asked. Tsubaki shook her head.

"Not at all. She's very entertaining. However, I must go say hello to Midoriko. You two behave. It was nice meeting you, Kagura," she said.

"Likewise, Lady Sue!" Kagura said loudly. A few people looked up at her and Kagura burst into giggles. Suikotsu moaned and dragged her off and out of the main ballroom. He took her behind the glass where the waiters went back to the kitchen. No one would be able to hear them.

* * *

Kagura looked lazily into Suikotsu's eyes as he swung her around to face him. She could tell her antics were not sitting well with him. No; they were not sitting well with him at all. He glared menacingly down at her. Kagura tried not to giggle and kept a straight face.

"Something wrong, Suikotsu?" she asked, laughter in her voice.

"What is with you tonight? Why are you behaving like this?" Suikotsu sounded frustrated.

"Oh, I'm just having a little fun, Sui-Sui!" Kagura finished off the last tequila shot. Then she glanced back at Suikotsu. "Usually you say I'm so uptight and anti-social. Pick a team already!" She grabbed a glass of wine off a passing waiter's tray. Before she could take a drink, Suikotsu grabbed her arm. Kagura looked up at him.

"You'll do as you're told. Behave. Sit and shut up," Suikotsu said firmly.

"Or what?" Kagura's voice had gotten significantly more rigid. She wrenched herself free roughly.

"There will be consequences. You know there always are." Suikotsu traced her bare collarbone. Kagura smirked.

"By now you should know that your threats mean nothing to me."

"Oh, I can think of new, creative ways to punish you for insubordination. Ren does so enjoy your company from time to time," he said with a wicked grin. Kagura's eyes widened, her tipsy feeling draining away and suddenly completely forgotten.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been dividing his attention between some businessman and Kagura. He could see that she seemed to have the situation under control.

_It's not like I can rush to her rescue_, he thought dismally. He blinked when he noticed Kagura's change in posture. Sesshomaru discreetly cut his eyes towards the group of Naraku's cronies, led by Goshinki.

"This could get ugly really fast," Jaken whispered as he turned, stuffing a roll in his mouth. He wiped his mouth with a napkin as he looked up at Sesshomaru. "Goshinki is watching the same thing we are." Sesshomaru grunted his response. He broke off a piece of cake from his dessert plate.

When Sesshomaru placed the cake in his mouth, he looked back up. Kagura was nowhere to be seen. However, Suikotsu was now sporting white wine on his shirt. Sesshomaru did not swear often, but now was as good a time as any.

_Shit_. He stopped chewing, glancing back at the group of Ouken allies.

* * *

Goshinki had tuned out Naraku's business partners when he saw Suikotsu drag Kagura out. He just watched the two exchange words through the glass. He knew Kagura was a fighter; physically and verbally. She would not let that man walk all over her. Up until a certain point, she appeared to have the situation under control.

But, all Oukens share one fatal flaw: quick to wrath. They are easy to taunt.

Goshinki watched Suikotsu touch Kagura. While that still took some getting used to even though he had been back for a month now, he let it pass. But Suikotsu obviously said something to anger Kagura and awaken the hellion inside. A few more words had been exchanged and Suikotsu gave a careless shrug. Kagura had started to walk away before he grabbed her and would not let go.

Then came the climax.

Kagura had thrown her drink on him. Suikotsu's reaction came far too quickly and too easily for Goshinki's liking. There had been almost no thought process behind it; like this was something he did on a regular basis. He backhanded Kagura immediately and she went down like a sack of potatoes. Before he knew it, Goshinki's feet were carrying him to the scene in a fit of rage.

Muso looked to his right and noticed Goshinki was missing He saw the distinctive Mohawk working its way past people. Muso realized his target.

"Damnit," he muttered.

* * *

Suikotsu was muttering curses as he tried to dry the wine. He looked down at Kagura. She was moaning. He had never hit her so hard before. To make matters worse, she landed on a step. He was about to approach her when he saw that Mohawk boy coming again. Suikotsu took a hesitant step back.

Goshinki took one look at Kagura and began advancing on Suikotsu, cracking his knuckles and mumbling. Just as he passed Kagura, he felt something grab his pants leg. He looked down and saw that Kagura was holding on to him. Her eyes were closed but she was still clinging on to him.

"Help me, Shin," she said quietly. "Bring me some ice for my head." She started to sit up. Goshinki kneeled down to her.

"No. Stay there. I'll go to the kitchen and get you some ice," he said. Kagura nodded slowly, laying back down. Goshinki stood and stalked past Suikotsu, glaring maliciously at him the whole time.

A moment of silence passed between Suikotsu and Kagura. Suikotsu walked up beside her. Kagura opened her eye that was not swelling and narrowed it.

"This is the second time I have saved you from death by Goshinki's hands. You owe me your life," she whispered.

"I don't owe you shit," Suikotsu said. He kneeled down to her. Kagura watched as he put his hand around her bare neck and squeezed. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pry him off but he was too strong. "With the snap of my fingers, I could have your little cousin killed. Your sister or your brother; shot. You are mine to do with as I please until I say otherwise, Kagura. That's how it will always be. Not even your little cousin will be able to save you from me." Suikotsu released her, slamming her head against the step again.

Kagura managed to stay conscious for a few more seconds to watch Suikotsu walk off. Then she saw purple ahead of her. Goshinki was saying something to her. She could not make out what it was. She welcomed the pain-free darkness that washed over her.

* * *

"A casino? He really wants to build a casino?" Jaken asked a few days later. Sesshomaru nodded.

They were in a diner on the West Side having breakfast before Rin's championship tennis match. It was only a series of things happening on the "Weekend of Rin," as Izayoi had called it. First was her tennis match, then her birthday party was the next day. It was going to be a happy weekend. Nothing bad was going to happen. After all, it was supposed to be a cessation of hostilities day. Rin was just that special.

"Why don't we get a cessation day for our birthdays?" Bankotsu asked through a mouthful of omelet. "I think it's rather unfair."

"That's because no one celebrates your birthday but you, dumbass." Jakotsu looked back at Sesshomaru. "Now, about this casino... What's the point of it? Don't people do enough gambling at the Adonic?"

"Apparently they want to expand upon that."

"So they kill shopkeepers who don't want to give up their shops that have been in their families for... generations? That's bullshit!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Yes, Jaken. Yes, it is. But, you don't have to let everyone in the diner know that," Sesshomaru said calmly. "Suikotsu and his associates are not the most savory of businessmen but they have won my father over. I can only trust in his judgment." Sesshomaru checked the time. "It's time for Rin's match. I have to get Mother as well. Let's go."

* * *

Kagura rubbed the knot on the side of her head. It had receded some. Then she checked her eye in the mirror again. It was still three different shades of purple and puffy. She glanced over at Enju in the driver's seat. Enju tried not to wince when she saw her best friend's face.

"It's not _**THAT**_ bad is it? Yura told me it wasn't that bad." Kagura looked back at Jakotsu. He shrugged.

"That's why sunglasses were invented, girl. Put them on," he said. Kagura nodded and did so, still feeling horrible. All three exited the car.

They had arrived at Houken Tennis Park. Kanna's match was about to start. Kagura was not going to miss her sister's championship match for the world. She had told Suikotsu she was going and did not leave it up for discussion. He did not appear to care; he had been drunk at the time. So, Kagura had thought nothing of it. She was still exceedingly angry at him for Halloween.

_I wonder what kid will at Kanna's mercy_, she thought as they entered and took their seats. That was when she saw him.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the stands. Izayoi, Jaken, and Bankotsu were with him. Kagura appeared confused for a moment. Then she remembered that Rin Inzei did play tennis. IT all became clear.

_She's Kanna's opponent_, Kagura concluded. Then she felt tugging on her arm. Enju was pulling her to the opposite side.

Then the two competitors came out. They were armed with racquet bags, towels, and visors. Their game faces were in place and they were ready to go. Kagura was probably more nervous than Kanna was; Kanna did this kind of thing every day. Kagura was horrible at tennis, or any sport for that matter.

* * *

Nearly two and a half hours later, the victor emerged. The defending champion, Kanna Ouken, remained champion for another year. Rin was actually quite jovial about it. It had been a hard-fought match. It was obvious the two had no idea about the families' rivalry. No one had informed Kanna. Kagura noticed from watching Rin's interaction with Kanna that no one had informed her, either.

"To be so innocent," Jakotsu whispered. Enju and Kagura nodded longingly.

Kagura ran down to congratulate her sister. Enju and Jakotsu followed. Kanna and Rin stood talking to one another. Sesshomaru was helping his mother down the bleachers. Kagura began to slow her pace as she neared her sister. She opened her mouth to call her name. A commotion caught the eyes of Bankotsu and Jaken. Enju looked towards the entrance. Her eyes widened.

The next couple of minutes would be hazy.

"Kanna," Kagura said as she tapped her sister's shoulder. Kanna began to turn.

"_**KAGURA**_!" a drunken, slurring voice yelled from the entrance. Kagura immediately recognized the voice and rolled her eyes. Before she could do anything, a gunshot rang out. People did what people do in that type of situation: scream hysterically, run and/or drop to the ground.

Suikotsu, obviously drunk, was stumbling forward. Kagura watched him with an eyebrow raised. Then her look turned to one of disinterest. She was not in the mood.

"Why are you here?"

"You've been... bad. I never said you could leave," he slurred.

Kagura started to pull Kanna behind her slowly. The girl inched over so as not to alarm the drunken man. Suikotsu aimed and pulled the trigger. Kagura gasped as Kanna fell into her. She dropped her trophy. The glass trophy shattered on the hard court. Suikotsu seemed to sober up with the realization of his actions. He watched Kagura sink to the court with Kanna in her arms. Then he promptly turned and ran.

Kagura looked at her sister. Kanna's body was lifeless. She had been shot right in her neck. She was bleeding profusely. Her death had almost been instant. Kagura blinked a few times, trying to take in what she was seeing. She laid her sister flat. She already knew Enju and Jakotsu were behind her.

"Call Muso. Keys," she said. Enju handed her the keys obediently. Kagura stood and walked off.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her go. He had a feeling he knew her plan. He would not be able to talk her out of it. He looked back at Rin. She did not seem too fazed by the whole ordeal. Everyone else was on cell phones, shouting frantically into them. Yet, the girl who had been the closest was just standing there as if nothing had happened. She appeared to be a bit morose, but unafraid nonetheless. Sesshomaru was brought from his many musings by Jaken.

"She's gonna kill him, you know."

"I know."

* * *

Kagura dodged cars in Enju's Mustang. She was in hot pursuit of Suikotsu. It appeared as though he was heading towards the Ouken estate. If he got there before Kagura did, Naraku would save his skin. Kagura pushed harder on the gas. She could see the stone walls in the distance.

_You took my life from me. Now you've taken my sister_. Kagura floored it.

"I've had it!" Kagura rammed into Suikotsu She spun out until she came to a complete stop. He spun into the stone wall of the Ouken estate. Both cars were completely totaled. "Sorry, Enju," Kagura mumbled, closing her eyes against the airbag.

A few moments later, Kagura leaned off the airbag. She peeled off the broken sunglasses and blinked a few times to take in the sunlight. She could see people looking around to see if there were any survivors in the car. She ignored them and turned back inside the car. She opened Enju's glove compartment and pulled out her revolver. She checked it and then got out of the car. The people surrounding her immediately scattered when they saw what she was carrying.

At first, Kagura's equilibrium was totally off. She fell down twice. Her vision blurred a couple of times. She eventually took off her heals completely and just walked across the gravel and broken glass, ignoring the pain. When she got to Suikotsu's car, she heard him moaning in pain. She spotted his Glock in the passenger seat. She immediately opened the door and grabbed Suikotsu.

"What...? Huh?" Suikotsu looked at Kagura as she yanked him out of the car. He tried to reach for his gun, but his right arm would not respond. He yelled in pain as Kagura pushed him to the cement. She pointed the revolver at him.

She continued to glare down at him. His right arm was obviously broken. His nose was bleeding. His left arm looked fine. His left leg did not look all that great. But Kagura just concentrated on his face. He seemed to be trying to focus on her.

"Stand up," she said. Suikotsu sat up on his hand.

"No can do, sweetheart. My leg is killing me," he said. Kagura pulled back the hammer. Suikotsu managed to get to his feet. He leaned heavily on his right leg. "What do you want?"

"You killed Kanna," Kagura said. She could hear sirens off in the distance. She took a deep breath and ignored them. Suikotsu did not look repentant.

"Whoops," he said. "No need to be a bitch about it." A lazy smile crept across his face. Kagura shook fiercely with anger. Her left hand curled into a fist. Her right hand squeezed the revolver. Suikotsu smiled at her, seeing her distress. "Just put it down like a good girl. You haven't got it in you to pull the trigger," he said.

Kagura narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Inside the stone walls of the Ouken estate, Muso had just gotten off the phone with Jakotsu. He could hear Enju in the background. The girl was hysterical. Jakotsu had sounded frantic about Kagura, though. Something about her driving after Suikotsu. Muso left the main house to find Goshinki.

Suddenly, a loud crash made everyone jump. It sounded as though something had rammed into the left side of the stone wall. Muso ran down the stairs just as Goshinki came out of the pool house. Both were armed.

"What the hell was that?" Goshinki asked.

"Don't know. But, Kanna is dead," Muso said quietly. Goshinki stopped walking.

"What?" he asked. Muso sighed.

"I'll explain later. First let's see what this is about." He turned towards the gate. "Open it!" he yelled. He noticed Goshinki catch up to him.

Just as the gate finished opening, six gunshots rang out. Both Muso and Goshinki ran out as quickly as they could. They turned to their left. What they saw made them almost faint.

* * *

Kagura stared at Suikotsu with narrowed eyes. He had stumbled backwards into the wall. He slid down it, leaving a bloody trail. He sat on the ground, staring blankly at her. Then he fell slowly to the right, dead. Kagura finally lowered her arm. The sirens were right behind her now. She exhaled slowly.

_Police coming_, she thought. Then she smirked. _At least I don't have to deal with Naraku yet_.

* * *

Goshinki and Muso watched as the cops arrested Kagura. She did not fight or object. She just went along with it willingly. They led her to a squad car. Right before she got into the car, she glanced towards the gate. She smiled at both of them and then turned away.

"Man, she's really done it this time," Muso said.

"That bastard got what he deserved." Goshinki looked at Muso. "Now what happened to Kanna?"

"According to Jakotsu, Suikotsu killed her."

"Yeah. He got what he deserved."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the backseat with his mother and sister. The events of the past hour seemed to be catching up with Rin. She was crying softly on her mother.

"Sessho, what do you suppose happened with Suikotsu and that other young lady?" Izayoi asked, stroking Rin's hair. Sesshomaru blinked out of his stupor.

"How should I know?" he retorted a little harsher than he intended. "I apologize. I was just worried for you and Rin. That idiot could've killed both of you."

"Have a heart, Sessho. I do appreciate your concern. Still, another innocent life was taken." Izayoi looked out of the window. "A young innocent life."

Sesshomaru had no doubt in his mind that Kagura had either killed Suikotsu or died trying. He sincerely hoped that it was the former. But knowing her, she had done it in broad daylight for all the world to see. She could have easily been taken to jail. Naraku had loads of connections in the judicial system. Would he help his daughter?

"Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru turned his head towards him. "You've gotta stop zoning out, man. We're here." Jaken motioned to the little house on the Inzei grounds. Sesshomaru noticed that Izayoi and Rin were gone. He sighed and got out of the car.

* * *

Kagura's head snapped to the side. She had just received a slap from Naraku as they entered the big house. Kagura could still hear the slap echoing in the empty foyer. She turned her head back to face Naraku, looking as placid as ever.

She still had to admit that she was surprised that Naraku had posted her bail. She had been dumbfounded when she found him waiting for her in the limo. Kagura had nearly stopped breathing. They had ridden in silence all the way back to the estate until he rounded on her and let her have it.

"What the hell were you thinking? You murdered one of the Trifecta!" Naraku yelled. Kagura raised an eyebrow. Was she hearing him right?

"No. I murdered the one who killed my sister, your daughter. I don't even know what the fucking 'Trifecta' is. Aren't your priorities a little screwed?" she asked. Naraku backhanded her. Kagura clearly was not expecting it. She fell back on the hard marble floor.

"Shut up. I know very well what Suikotsu did. I was prepared to handle it. You've really done it now, Kagura." Naraku watched her inch away from him. "Ryuukotsusei made an agreement with me," he said as Kagura stood. She sighed and faced him.

"Another 'agreement?' With the chief of police this time, eh? Next you'll be appealing to the chief justice..." Kagura was backhanded again. This time she was ready for it. She did not fall, but she took a step back.

_Why do __**I**__ keep getting hit? It's like my face is a magnet for hands or some shit_, she thought.

"Keep it up. Next time, I'll knock a tooth out." Naraku glared into Kagura's intense eyes. "Now, Ryuukotsusei made an agreement with me. In lieu of a trial and prison time which you so deserve, you will be placed under house arrest," he said. Kagura shrugged.

"That really isn't any different from the life I led before all of this," she said dryly. Naraku smirked.

"I never said you got to stay here," he said.

Kagura's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You're being exiled."


	13. Chapter 13: Exiled

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 13: Exiled**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe she really did it," Bankotsu said between chews. Jaken hit him on the back of the head.

"Finish chewing before you speak, idiot." He looked at Sesshomaru. Toran was sitting next to him. They were both staring at the television with interest. "Yeah. It would appear that Naraku Ouken's daughter has indeed killed one of your father's business partners," Jaken said. Toran sat back and whistled.

"Who knew the bitch had it in her." Then Kagura's face popped up on screen. Toran's eyes widened and she glared at Sesshomaru. "That's the girl you were playing tongue hockey with a couple of months ago at the Adonic!"

Sesshomaru ignored Toran, as usual. He just stared at the screen, watching Kagura as she left the courthouse. What surprised him was that Naraku was there as well. Why?

_He probably struck up some sort of deal_, he thought. He tugged at his hair to get it out of his face. He could vaguely hear Jaken and Toran arguing over something regarding him. Sesshomaru looked back at the television. He knew where Kagura was going. _I need to see her_. He stood up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bankotsu asked. Sesshomaru did not answer him and just kept walking until he was out the door.

Jaken narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly where Sesshomaru was going. His friend was walking a very, very fine line. Eventually he would get caught. But for some reason, Sesshomaru always felt the need to "rescue" her. He felt like he should be her "Romeo." What was it about this girl that held his attention so long?

_Come on, Sesshomaru. Snap out of it_.

* * *

Kagura climbed into bed and drew her canopy. She was exhausted. Her body hurt from the physical trauma of the car accident earlier in the day. She stared up and sighed.

_The sheer irony of it all_, she thought. _I actually did what I've been telling Shin not to do_. She smiled wryly.

Kagura yawned. She never noticed how exhausted she was. Maybe she was more exhausted with... her life in general. Between Suikotsu, his parties, and just managing to stay alive, she was tired. Then there was Sesshomaru. What about Sesshomaru? What did she feel for him? It was not like anything could ever become of their relationship. Would anything ever become of it?

_I wish it could_. Kagura began to blink slowly. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she was asleep.

* * *

Downstairs, Goshinki was watching Hakudoshi. The younger boy had his head down on the bar. He was probably asleep from all the alcohol he had consumed. Naraku had told him the fate of Kanna and Kagura. He was losing both sisters; one to death and one to banishment. Goshinki could not help but feel sorry for the kid. He ruffled Hakudoshi's silver hair and heard a moan. He noticed Muso entering the room.

"What's with him?" Muso asked.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Goshinki retorted. Muso rolled his eyes and sat down to Hakudsohi.

"You got the boy drunk? Goshinki, what the hell's wrong with you? He's a fucking kid!"

"Shh! You'll wake him up." Goshinki poured himself a glass of vodka. Then he looked back at Muso. "So what do you think about Kagura's exile? Do you think it's justified?"

"I suppose it is. Some kind of punishment is in order. She killed one of the Trifecta, Goshinki. She just can't get away with that, no matter who she is." Muso sighed. "Though I wish she could."

"I wish she could, too." Goshinki laughed. Muso eyed him sharply. "It's funny how she told me not to kill the bastard. Then she goes and does it. Fucking hilarious, I tell you." He finished off his drink. He flexed his fingers and stood up. Muso watched him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a shower. Then I'm gonna check on Kagura."

* * *

Sesshomaru climbed over the railing of Kagura's balcony. The lights were out in her room. Once again, he was surprised at how simple it was to sneak around the premises. He immediately chalked it up to the fact that they were still somewhat in shock of the day's catastrophic events. Sesshomaru moved to check the balcony door. He pushed the silver handle down and the door clicked open. For a moment, he stood there staring at the door handle.

_Just go_, he pushed himself. Sesshomaru willed his feet forward and entered the room. He shut the door behind him softly and stood there in silence.

The moon provided the only light into the room. From what Sesshomaru could see, a white jacket was on the floor. Kagura's entire outfit from earlier was strewn across the floor, as if she had simply stepped out of it as she walked into the room, even the long skirt. The white canopy that surrounded her bed was drawn. Sesshomaru stepped up closer and peered through the sheer.

Kagura was sleeping soundly; far sounder than he would have expected from the day. She looked to be dressed in thin purple pajamas. Sesshomaru pulled back the canopy. He noticed the shiner on her right eye. He reached for her, but withdrew when she shifted. As if sensing his presence, she moved closer to the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru sat down softly. He removed some of her hair from her face. Kagura followed his hand before opening her eyes.

It took her a moment to realize what it was she was looking at. Kagura was staring up into glowing amber eyes in the darkness of a moonlit room. There were only three people she knew with amber eyes. There was only one that had the gall to enter her room in the middle of the night. That was when she sat up, aching body and all.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm in enough trouble as it is!" she whispered loudly. They stared at one another in silence.

"That wasn't the greeting I was expecting," Sesshomaru said after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you could get caught. Your slate is still clean." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Your family isn't falling apart," she mumbled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. There was something she was not telling him. What was it?

"What is it?" he asked. Kagura shrugged. Sesshomaru brought her face back around to look at him by her chin. Their eyes met. "Kagura, what is wrong?" he asked again. Kagura continued to glare at him. Her eyes were beginning to brim with tears. This was not foreign to Sesshomaru, but it was strange to see her do it so freely in front of him.

"I've been exiled. Naraku struck up some sort of deal with the police chief." The tears spilled over. Kagura began to hastily wipe them away and sniffled. She smiled and glanced back up at Sesshomaru. "I can't even properly mourn my sister," she said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru blinked. The police chief, Ryuukotsusei Wong, was not friendly to the Inzei family at all. He was a serious extortionist when it came to pulling strings for them. However, perhaps Sesshomaru could get a judge to o sway things in Kagura's favor. That would raise questions, though...

"I'll see what..." Sesshomaru stopped as Kagura began shaking her head fervently. He looked at her strangely. "What?"

"No! This is my burden to bear, Sesshomaru. I've made my bed with this one and now I have to lay in it. You can't always be my Romeo," she said. She smiled again. "Though it is kinda sweet that you aim to be."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura for a moment in silence. She looked serious and had said the words with so much conviction. Sesshomaru could only acquiesce by nodding his head... slowly.

"If that is how you feel," he said. Kagura also nodded.

"It is, but... I..." Kagura suddenly reached for him. Sesshomaru found himself engulfed in a tight hug. He was unsure of what to do with his arms. He let Kagura squeeze him for a moment before gradually closing his own arms around her. Kagura glanced back up at him again. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

Sesshomaru unexpectedly crashed his lips against hers, taking Kagura completely by surprise. He slammed her back against the headboard of the bed. Kagura bit his bottom lip as he broke the kiss for a moment. She released his lip and looked in his eyes.

"Show me how much," Sesshomaru whispered.

* * *

Goshinki came down the hall. He rubbed a sharpened kukri against his head, scratching that which needed to be scratched. To some, this might have seemed a bit dangerous. To Goshinki, this was an every day occurrence; he _**SHAVED**_ with a kukri. At the moment, he was fresh from a shower and heading towards his cousin's bedroom to check on her. He stopped at her door and turned the knob, but a tickle came at his nose.

* * *

Kagura's eyes popped open as she heard her doorknob jiggle. She immediately sat up, jarring Sesshomaru awake. She pushed him out of the bed. He fell on the floor hard and glared up at her. Kagura threw his clothes at him silently and pointed to her closet door. He saw the fear in her eyes. They heard a few sneezes in succession from just outside her cracked door. Sesshomaru did not waste another moment and scampered off, naked, to her closet. Kagura drew her canopy and then threw herself back down on the bed, pretending to be asleep.

_Damnit! I forgot to pull the covers up_! Kagura tried to turn her body in a... classy way.

Goshinki stepped in Kagura's room, rubbing his nose in his arm. He saw Kagura's clothes all over the floor and rolled his eyes. He stepped in further in the room and circled the room, doing his usual inspection. He approached Kagura's bed slowly.

Kagura could feel her cousin approaching her. She tried not to cringe. She knew she was not particularly covered all that well. It was not like she had a problem being naked in front of Goshinki and neither did he have a problem seeing her that way. However, Sesshomaru did not know that. She prayed he was not watching this.

"What is this girl's problem with sleeping with clothes on?" Goshinki mumbled, still scratching his head with the kukri. He sighed and moved the canopy back. He pulled the comforter over her and then put the canopy back. Sighing, he turned to walk out.

Once he was gone, Kagura released the breath she had been holding. She turned over slowly. She got up and picked up her nightshirt. She pulled it on as she walked over to her closet. As she opened it, an arm reached out for her and pulled her inside. Kagura gasped as Sesshomaru pulled her into his body. She stared, wide-eyed, up at him in the darkness.

"Something wrong?" she whispered.

"Why didn't you say Ouken was here?" he asked. Kagura frowned.

"He lives here, Sesshomaru. Where did you expect him to be?" she asked.

Sesshomaru released her. She stepped back away from him. She noticed that he was fully-dressed and crossed her arms.

"Leaving so soon? Shin scared you right back into your clothes, huh?" Kagura joked. Sesshomaru eyed her evilly.

"Do you think it is wise for me to stay here?"

"You're the one who came in the first place. In fact, you're the one who wanted to fu..." Kagura was hushed when Sesshomaru kissed her. When he backed away from her, her eyes were still closed. She finally opened them and glanced at him. "What was that for?"

"You talk too much. That seems to be the only thing to get you to shut up for any length of time," Sesshomaru said dryly. He watched her expression darken amusedly.

A long, long silence passed between the two as they stared at one another. Minutes or hours seemed to pass in that span of time.

"I... I... I must go now."

"Yeah. Don't get caught," Kagura whispered. She watched him go through her balcony door again. He did not stop to look back at her. Kagura sat down on her bed, staring at her balcony doors.

_I love you_. A tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Sesshomaru lowered himself down on the other side of the wall. The look in Kagura's eyes after he said that he had to leave was more painful to see than any wound he had received from a skirmish in the line of duty for his father. It was the reason he had not looked back at her. If he had, he probably would have been compelled to stay.

_Or beg and plead with her to come with me_. He shook his head as he reached for his keys. _What am I thinking? I can't take her with me. I don't know why I'm always trying to save her._ Sesshomaru found the right key and tried to jam it in the keyhole. He missed and ended up scratching the side of his car.

"_**SHIT**_!" he yelled. He stopped moving for a moment, taking deep and even breaths. Then he tried again, this time unlocking his door and entering the car. Sesshomaru started it and headed for the West Side.

* * *

The next day, Enju walked in Kagura's empty room. Her friend was really gone. Sighing, she moved to the closet. The closet was empty as well. Enju walked to the back of the closet. She dropped down to the floor. A loose floorboard was there. Enju lifted it. She pulled out an envelope and opened it. She read the letter. Her eyes widened steadily as she read more and more of the letter. Then she reached down in the hole and pulled out another slip of paper. She stood up and left the room.

* * *

Kagura looked around her new place of residence. She was high above civilization in a little cottage all to herself. Goshinki and Muso stood next to her, dressed in overcoats. Kagura had taken hers off and threw it on the leather couch that adorned the small living room. She turned towards her bodyguards.

"It's... nice." She took a deep breath. "Definitely smells different than the city," she said. Goshinki laughed.

"It's called fresh air, Kagura. You sure you won't be lonely up here. I could stay with you..."

"I'll be fine alone, Shin. Won't I have guards of my own? Besides, I think by now everyone knows not to fuck with me," she said, turning away from both of them. Goshinki looked over at Muso. Muso stepped up towards her.

"Enju is allowed to see you twice a month, so you can expect some visits from her," he said. Kagura nodded absentmindedly.

"That's nice," she said quietly. She remembered the note she left Enju. She hoped her best friend had seen it and no one else. "It'll be nice to receive a visitor. Will you two visit for Christmas and bring Haku?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Goshinki exclaimed. Kagura smiled. A car horn interrupted them. "Well, we've gotta go. That's probably Naraku calling us back for some..."

"Business. Yeah, I know. I'll just start decorating this place. It's so... bland."

Kagura watched her friends leave. Then she turned and looked at the little cottage in the middle of nowhere on a mountain. She did not know how long this "exile" would last. But she did know one thing. It was definitely temporary.

* * *

Sesshomaru literally rolled out of his bed. Someone was ringing the buzzer to his loft like they owned the place. It was ridiculous. He had half a mind to ignore the buzzer completely and just go downstairs and blow the person's brain out, no questions asked. He spent two hours riding around last night before deciding to not go home at all and just spent the night in his secret loft. Now someone was waking him up.

It was not fair.

Sesshomaru picked up his silver compact pistol and walked over to his buzzer. He pressed the intercom with the barrel of the gun and leaned against the wall.

"What," he said. It was a statement.

"Let me up there," an unfamiliar female voice said. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he stared at the intercom.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Let me up there," a pause, "Sesshomaru Inzei."

Normally, Sesshomaru would not have obliged such a request. However, given his state of mind and the way the girl spoke, she did not sound like a threat. In fact, she sounded more like she was beseeching him. So, he buzzed her in. Still, he would need to be on his guard. He did not put away his pistol.

Enju came to Sesshomaru's door and knocked. When he swung open the door, she could fully understand why Kagura was so smitten with him. He was indeed a godlike figure, even with a horrific case of bed-head. She finished ogling him and then looked him in the eye.

"Can I come in?" she asked curtly.

"I don't know who you are. Why would I invite you in?" Sesshomaru asked. Enju bit her lip. She could see the glimmer of his pistol just beyond his right leg. She swallowed.

"Because I am Kagura's best friend, Enju Orikasa."

Sesshomaru considered the girl for a moment. Kagura had mentioned her before. Jaken had dropped her off at her house before. They had never actually _**SEEN**_ Enju before, although she did look vaguely familiar. This was a tough one. She obviously could tell that he was having a hard time believing her. She rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him inside his loft. Sesshomaru tried to hide his surprise.

_Now I know they're friends_, he thought.

"Man you're frustrating with all that silence. You stared at me with that blank look for a full minute. Anyway," Enju took out a letter, "Kagura left this for me. It tells me all about your little escapades. I can't believe she's been keeping so much from me."

"Surely you know why, though," Sesshomaru said. Enju glanced at him, annoyed.

"Yeah, I do. I think it's sweet and all, Sesshomaru. However, I think it's _**DANGEROUS**_! Kagura doesn't seem like the rational one in this relationship. You do. Now, I came here to tell you one thing." Enju stepped up to him. "I'm the only person besides Muso and Goshinki that is allowed visitation rights. I get to see her twice a month. Is there anything you want to tell her?" she asked, eyeing him.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. The night before he had a chance to say what he wanted. Instead he hesitated and told her he had to leave. Should he tell her now? Should he tell her how he really felt now?

_What's the point? It's not like it matters_, he thought. He ran a hand through his hair and turned away from Enju.

"No," he muttered, barely audible.

Enju raised an eyebrow. He was lying. He was lying through his teeth and she knew it. This was something she expected out of Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru. She could not believe she was saying it, but she actually felt kind of sorry for him. He was in a tough spot and could not really do anything about it.

"You're lying," she said. Sesshomaru turned to face her. "If you love her, just tell her. It'll make her feel..."

"No, it won't make anything better. It'll just make it worse," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"How will it make it worse? By admitting it to yourself?" Enju crossed her arms. "Listen. I know the differences your families have, but that doesn't mean that Kagura shouldn't know that you..."

"Just... go," Sesshomaru said as Jaken walked in.

Jaken had a relatively good memory. He remembered Enju from the tennis match. She had been crying over Kanna's body. He could only assume she had something to do with Kagura. He looked at Sesshomaru. His best friend seemed to be having some sort of inner turmoil; a very uncharacteristic thing for Sesshomaru. Then he looked back at Enju.

_Curse my ability to show up inopportune moments_, Jaken thought. Sometimes he wished he were as oblivious as Bankotsu to these things.

"What's going on?" Jaken asked.

"Nothing. Miss Orikasa was just leaving," Sesshomaru said. He gave her a look that could rival the sun's blaze on a 100°-plus day. Enju was not shaken by it; Kagura had easily given her worse. Instead, she rolled her eyes and just walked past him. She did not give Jaken a passing glance and left the loft in a huff. Sesshomaru let out a sigh once he heard the door slam.

Jaken watched Sesshomaru attempt to fix his disheveled hair. His friend put down the pistol he was still carrying. Then he looked over at Jaken. Jaken had never seen Sesshomaru appear so jaded before. Granted, Sesshomaru never really appeared... fresh to begin with. He always looked ready, though. Now he just looked world-weary. And sad.

_Since when is Sesshomaru "sad?"_

"Wanna talk about it, champ?" Jaken said lightly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the name. Jaken shrugged. "Hey! Just asking."

"No, I don't want to talk about it." Sesshomaru sat down. "You have an odd habit of showing up when there are females in my presence. Why is that, Jaken?"

"I only show up when the bad ones are around. Who was she anyway?" Jaken asked.

"Kagura's best friend. She wanted to know if I had anything to tell Kagura since she is the only one allowed visitation."

"Did you?"

Sesshomaru thought of his answer. He did not lie to Jaken. He could not think of a time when he ever did. He just decided on what he was going to tell him and what he was going to withhold. But he never lied.

"I did," Sesshomaru leaned back, "but I chose not to tell her."

Jaken thought about inquiring as to what it was Sesshomaru was going to tell Kagura. Somehow, he had a feeling he already knew. Maybe now that Kagura was gone life could get back to normal. Then again, Kagura's absence could also have its adverse effects on Sesshomaru. Jaken sighed inwardly.

_Those two will be the death of one another_...


	14. Chapter 14: Fabulous 15

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 14: Fabulous 15**

**

* * *

**

November 15th.

Rin Kiyoshi Inzei's birthday was November 15th. Though it was only November 8th, the 14-year-old was whipping everyone into shape for the big party. It was a week away and she wanted everything to go as planned. She wanted everyone to snap out of the funk they were in and get moving. As far as she was concerned, there was only _**ONE**_ person allowed to be angry, and that person... had yet to be named for some reason.

"Who is this 'mystery person,' Rin? You keep saying we're not allowed to be tired or sad but this other person is. You have a split personality or something?" Bankotsu asked. This snide comment only earned him a boot to his gut.

"Listen, chump. Just move the tables around like a good lad." She turned around to see the stage being set up in the wrong place. "No, you imbeciles! What about 'X marks the spot' don't you understand?" she yelled.

Jaken and Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru. He just sighed and continued hauling tables in the Serenity Clubhouse. Izayoi pushed past them, not bothering with a hello. She was carrying a clipboard and wearing her reading glasses. A pen was in her right hand.

"Rin honey, have these three people RSVP'ed? I won't have anyone just showing up at this party. This is by invite only," Izayoi said. Rin turned and faced her mother. She glanced at the clipboard and they went into deep discussion over seating arrangements, invites, catering, and the like.

"They are definitely related. If you are like your father and Rin is like Mrs. Inzei, who does Inuyasha take after?" Jaken asked as he rolled a table into position. Sesshomaru helped him set it up.

"I just assumed he was adopted," he said dryly. Bankotsu started to laugh.

"But he has your father's hair and eye... color."

"His hair and eyes are like Mrs. Inzei's, though. He has Mrs. Inzei's temper, but he can be serious like Mr. Inzei. I suppose he's a hybrid of both parents," Jaken concluded. Sesshomaru shrugged indifferently and went to get another table.

Jaken rolled his eyes. His friend had been acting like Sesshomaru. It was not worrying but it was a little strange to see him revert so quickly. Jaken sighed. He snapped out of his thoughts when Rin bounced over to him and tugged on his arm. He looked down at the girl.

"What is it, squirt?" he asked. Rin frowned.

"You can't call me that anymore, Jaken. I'm too old for such a nickname," she said. Jaken thumped her in the nose. Rin punched him the arm and he feigned hurt. "Anyway, Mom says to take me to pick up my dress from the seamstress. It should be done."

"Can't one of your brothers do this?" Jaken asked.

"I'm asking _**YOU**_! Besides, I want to try it on and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will just rush me out of there as fast as possible. Now, let's go." Rin started pulling Jaken off, not leaving it up for discussion.

* * *

Kagura finished hanging the last of the curtains in her little cottage. She was balancing the wooden chair on one leg. She looked around the room and smiled at her hunter green curtains. She carefully put the chair back down on all four legs and climbed down.

"That was fun. Now, let's eat." She headed to the kitchen on the first floor.

Her little cottage was not too bad. She actually preferred it over the monstrosity that was the Ouken mansion. The only bad thing she really had to say about it was that she had been repeatedly attacked by the showerhead in her bathroom. The thing was ancient and it had a vendetta against her.

There were always two guards posted about a mile down the path that led up to her little cottage. They only ever visited her to occasionally use the bathroom. She had ventured down once to bring them some cookies she made just for the hell of it. They had been so surprised to see her that she swore one of them drooled from holding his mouth open so long.

_That was definitely a Kodak moment_, she thought as she scrambled some eggs. _This exile thing isn't all that bad. At least I have premium cable_.

That she did.

_Wonder what Sesshomaru is doing, though. I really will miss him_.

* * *

Jaken sat in the waiting area in front of some dressing rooms. He was surprised at how many other men were there as well. He was in a department store, so he could only assume that they were waiting for their women as well. He felt awkward thinking like that. He considered Rin a sister. As far as he was concerned, she was still five-years-old, chasing after a red ball and he was trying to keep her out of the street.

Then Rin exited her dressing room at the end of the hall. Jaken looked over at her. She had pinned her hair up. She walked over to the 3-way mirror and looked in it. He raised an eyebrow at her; she had not even acknowledged him. Then he looked at her dress. It was a 50s-style red silk halter dress with black banding. The skirt was full and it came down to just below her knees. Rin was smoothing the dress out and looking at herself, twisting and turning.

"So, how does it look? Do you like it?" she asked, still not looking at him. Jaken opened his mouth to answer.

"Yeah!" about six other men said in unison. Jaken looked around and noticed that all the other guys in the room were ogling Rin. Rin had turned around and was smiling shyly. He stood up and walked over to her.

"It looks nice. Now... go change or something," he said quietly.

"Jealous, Jaken?" Rin asked playfully. Jaken rolled her eyes and pushed her towards the dressing rooms. "I'm going! I'm going!" She waved her hand as she walked off. Jaken rolled his eyes and sat down.

_The things I go through for this family_... Jaken thought, rubbing his temples. He looked up and noticed some guys watching Rin's retreat.

"She's four-fucking-teen!" he yelled.

* * *

After Rin changed and her dress was bagged, the twosome headed out of the store. She somehow managed to sucker Jaken into buying her some ice cream. While they were walking towards the car, Rin was rambling on about how perfect her party was going to be. Every now and then, Jaken would mumble something in response.

"I don't understand why I have to have guards there. What's with that? Who are they guarding? Jaken, are you ev..." Rin paused. Jaken noticed her hesitation. He looked down at her over the bag he was carrying. Her eyes had widened like saucers. "Haku!" she yelled. It was Jaken's eyes' turn to widen to plates.

Rin hopped across the parking lot to three teenage boys. One had light lavender hair and was a decidedly blacklisted enemy of the Inzei clan. Rin immediately slammed her body into his. The other two standing beside him were Dai and Roku Chiba, a set of identical twins with the exception of the inversely-colored hair. They just watched as Rin snuggled closely to the lavender-haired kid.

For a moment, Jaken was speechless. He noticed that Hakudoshi Ouken obviously liked Rin. What was worse was that she seemed to be absolutely _**SMITTEN**_ with him; far more than either should have allowed. Dai and Roku just stood on either side of the lovey-dovey couple as they talked to one another. Dai was watching the couple while Roku was eyeing Jaken suspiciously. Jaken watched Hakudoshi whisper something in Rin's ear that caused her to giggle and blush. That was when Jaken decided to step in.

_The boy would be dead if Sesshomaru was here anyway. He's lucky I'm the only one here_, he thought.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat far louder than what was necessary, but it got his point across.

Rin whirled around. She had almost forgotten he was there. She smiled nervously and laughed.

"Sorry, Jaken!" She looked back at Hakudoshi. "This Hakudoshi, Dai, and Roku," she said happily. She glanced back at Jaken. Jaken was giving Hakudoshi the evil eye. Hakudoshi just stared back. He had a small smirk on his face that reminded Jaken way too much of Naraku.

"What are you doing here?" Jaken asked. Rin looked from Jaken to Hakudoshi, the smile disappearing from her face momentarily.

"You... You two know each other?" she asked.

"We're... acquainted somewhat," Hakudoshi said cryptically. Rin's smile reappeared. She clasped her hands together.

"That's great! Haku, you could meet my brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, at the party next week! Even Dai and Roku could come and..."

"That's not a good idea, Rin." Jaken took Rin's arm and pulled her towards him. The 14-year-old appeared confused as Jaken thrust her dress in her hands, causing her to drop her beloved ice cream. "Go get in the car."

"But..."

"Now, Rin." Jaken's tone did not leave any room for backtalk. Rin turned on her heel and stormed off. Hakudoshi watched her go before looking back at Jaken.

"You've made her cry," the 16-year-old said. Jaken shook his head.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"Listen. I don't mean her any harm. I like her. A lot." Hakudoshi did not flinch as Jaken grabbed him by the neck. Instead, he waved an arm, calling Dai and Roku off. "What? You're just gonna give me the normal 'if you hurt her' or 'stay away from her' speech. I can try, but she'll just come to me," he said. Jaken frowned and released the boy.

"How do you know that?" Jaken asked.

"She always does."

"Well I'm telling you now. Stay the hell away from her. I've had to deal with this enough. And does she know anything?"

"Che... What am I? Stupid? Do you think she'd hang around with me if she did?" Hakudoshi walked off.

Jaken watched the boy and his friends disappear inside the store. Hakudoshi had seemed somewhat different since the last time he saw him. The boy was the epitome of an asshole; nothing that Rin should be associating with. How she would even be attracted to someone like him was beyond him. But, then he thought of Kagura and Sesshomaru's relationship.

_That's a case of opposites attract if I ever did see one_, he thought as he headed towards the car. _I'm about to get chewed out by a teenager_.

Sure enough, as soon as he sat down in the driver's seat, Rin slapped him. Jaken rubbed his face and started the car. Then Rin punched him in the arm and turned in her seat to pout. After a few moments of silent driving, she faced him once again.

"Explain yourself, please!" Rin yelled.

"No." Jaken continued driving, trying to leave it at that. He was already keeping too many secrets to count. He might as well add this one. "Just drop it, Rin."

"I will not! Where do you know Haku from?" she asked.

Jaken hated lying to Rin. It was only in the last nine months that she had started to question what really went on around the estate and worse, what he, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu really did. She knew nothing of the rivalry between families or how powerful her father really was. She had no idea the kind of violent nature that her mother possessed.

"Your father does some... business with his family occasionally. That's all." He pulled up to a stoplight. He turned and faced her. "Stay away from him, Rin," he said. Rin frowned at him and sat back in her seat.

"Why? He's really nice and he likes me. And I like him, too. We have a lot of fun together."

"Just... trust me," Jaken pleaded. Rin gave him a sideways glance.

"Why do I feel like you're only giving me _**HALF**_ the story?" Rin crossed her arms. "Why do I always feel like I'm being left out? Like I'm missing the punch-line of some big joke?" she asked.

Jaken almost laughed at her analogy, though it was a pretty good one.

"It's not a joke you're missing out on, Rin."

* * *

Ruri and Hari stood before their boss. They were holding the pictures of their newest targets and their whereabouts for the next night. Hari looked up at her master.

"Is there a problem, Hari?"

"Well, it's just that tomorrow is a cessation of hostilities day. Don't you think it would seem a little... odd to pick someone off tomorrow?" Hari asked. Their leader just smiled.

"That's the point, dear. Now hurry along. I have big plans to attend to. Really, really big plans."

"Yes, master." Ruri and Hari turned to leave.

* * *

Kagura rolled out of her bed. She hit the hardwood floor. That was one thing she did not like about her new house: wood floors and no carpet. She had a lot of rugs, but no carpet. Everything was made of wood. She sat up, rubbing her elbows.

_How did I just __**ROLL**__ out of bed? What was that about_? She looked up at the calendar. _November fifteenth, huh? A very, very unlucky day_.

Kagura hauled herself off of the floor and left the room. She actually had to _**LEAVE**_ the room to go to the bathroom. That was definitely new. She managed to make it, though. After doing her morning duties, she headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. She was in mid-crunch on a bowl of cereal while watching some cartoons when her doorbell rang.

_Wonder who that could be_, she thought. She got up, spoon still in her mouth, and answered the door. Enju stood there, holding a duffel bag.

"Well, don't get dressed or anything," Enju said. Kagura rolled her eyes and turned back into the house. Enju followed her inside. "Bunny slippers? Really, Kags. Have we really fallen that far from grace?"

"Shut up." Kagura picked her bowl of cereal back up. "What's up?" she asked. Enju sat next to her after fixing her own bowl of cereal and removing her coat. Kagura looked at her friend's attire. Enju had not even bothered changing out of her pajamas either. Kagura sighed and ate more cereal.

"Not a lot. Your brother is still a dweeb. Jakotsu still rocks. Muso is still an ass. Goshinki is even _**MORE**_ of an ass. I think he's dating some lady named Yuyu, though. At least that's what he calls her on the phone. I really hope that's not her real name," Enju said between bites. Kagura's eyes widened.

"Yura? Yura Daikatsu? Wow. I don't know whether that's an upgrade for Shin or a downgrade for Yura," she said.

"What was Yura downgrading from?" Enju asked. Kagura paused.

"Good point. Next subject..."

"Cessation of hostilities day is today..."

"For what?" Kagura asked.

"Rin Inzei's birthday, of course. The little princess is having this big lavish throwdown at the Serenity Clubhouse. Inuyasha tells me their father really spoiled her for this one. I can only imagine what her Sweet Sixteen is going to be like," Enju said.

"How old is she turning?"

"Only fifteen. This is the Fabulous Fifteen party, complete with a bar, dress code, and swing band. I'm ready for them to just rent out an amusement park for her Sweet Sixteen." Enju ate a spoon of cereal. "We've gotta have a sleepover every month."

"Yeah. That way I have a reason to gain thirty pounds off of ice cream and cookies. I can just say Enju made me do it," Kagura said with a laugh. Enju threw a pillow at her.

A moment of silence passed between the friends as they finished their cereal. Kagura ended up laying on Enju as she flipped through the TV channels. Enju noticed Kagura's somewhat forlorn look. She let out a sigh.

"I got your little note about that guy," Enju said.

"And?" Kagura mumbled into the pillow on Enju's lap. "What of it?" Enju picked up another pillow and began pounding Kagura with it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you two have any idea the sheer _**MAGNITUDE**_ of something like this? This is like... a sin!" Enju yelled, accentuating every word with a pillow-beating.

"You don't have to hit me." Kagura sat up, rubbing her head. Enju sighed and looked at her sad friend. "What's the point? I knew it would never work from the moment I entered the stupid relationship. Now, I can't even sneak around with him anymore." She sighed and sat back.

"Well, was it fun while it lasted?" Enju asked. Kagura looked at her, a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah. It was fun. So fun I wish I wasn't an Ouken and he wasn't an Inzei."

"Kags, you already wish you weren't an Ouken."

"Yeah. But, he has no problem with his family. His sense of honor stretches far beyond mine. But, he kinda likes to be my Romeo, you know?" Enju watched as her friend got all starry-eyed. Kagura _**NEVER**_ got "starry-eyed" over guys. _**EVER**_.

_Dear me... What has Sesshomaru Inzei done to my best friend_? she thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his sister talked vibrantly with some of her friends. She was ecstatic and happy. It was the way he loved seeing her. The party looked like something out of the 1950s. Even the guests were dressed like they belonged in the decade. But, Rin outshone them all in her pretty red dress. Someone tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and he turned his head. It was Bankotsu.

"Yo. We've got a couple of shady characters up front," he said. Sesshomaru nodded and followed Bankotsu to the entrance of the Serenity Clubhouse.

* * *

Rin watched her brother trot off with Bankotsu. She excused herself from her friends and headed out of the main room. She pushed open the emergency exit, silencing the alarm in the process. She looked from side to side and then smiled when she spotted who she wanted.

Hakudoshi stood by his car outside of the Serenity Clubhouse. He watched Rin exit the large doors. She looked around again and then her face lit up as she ran across the parking lot. She sounded a bit out of breath when she reached him. Then she looked up at him.

"You made it!" She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Come on! I want Daddy to meet you," she said happily. Hakudoshi pulled back. Rin turned and looked at him.

"Wait, Rin," he said. "Are you sure this is a good idea. After yesterday, are you sure?" he asked, letting go of her hand. Rin saw his hesitation and took his hand again.

"Of course. Now come on." She started to pull him towards the door only to be stopped by Jaken. Her smile weakened and she backed into Hakudoshi. "Ja-Ja-Jaken..."

Jaken glared down at her with a disapproving eye before turning his attention to Hakudoshi. Rin stood somewhat protectively in front of him, although the boy's hands held her bare arms. Jaken mentally rolled his eyes.

_Why does this seem soooo familiar_? he thought. _Damn them for being related_.

"Rin, get inside. Your parents will start to wonder," Jaken said.

"But..." Rin began. Jaken flashed a bright eye at her. Rin sighed and stalked off, looking at Hakudoshi one last time. Hakudoshi looked at her again before glaring back at Jaken.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Jaken said.

"She invited me." Hakudoshi held up his invitation. "Isn't it a cessation day? Shouldn't I be allowed to come in?" he said. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"That would make it even harder for Mr. Inzei to explain _**WHY**_ she can't see you after today."

"Whatever."

"Do you have a present for her?"

"Yeah." Hakudoshi held out a box. Jaken snatched it from him. He stared blankly at Hakudoshi. The boy turned around and walked back to his car. Jaken watched him leave before turning to go back inside.

Rin was waiting. She stared at him for a good minute before running away from him as Sesshomaru walked up next to him. Sesshomaru watched his sister's back and then looked down at Jaken. A little concern was on his face.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken sighed and looked down at the box she did not wait to take.

"I don't want daughters, Sesshomaru." Jaken turned and walked away.

* * *

Rin slammed the door to the dressing room and leaned against it. Then she locked the door quickly. She was sure her parents had seen her run off. She walked over to a closet across the room and took out a duffel bag. Rin unzipped her dress as a soft knock came at the door. Rin gasped and looked up.

"Rin?" It was Izayoi.

"Go away!" Rin said firmly, getting out of her clothes.

Outside the door, Izayoi glanced up at her husband. Inutaisho just shrugged at her. Izayoi turned and glided off. She knew when to give Rin space. Inutaisho stood there for a few more minutes. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Rini? Rini, it's me."

Rin looked up at the sound of her father's voice. She was standing next to the open window. She was holding a duffel bag and dressed in all black. She bit her lip, listening to the man plead for her to open the door. Then she turned and hopped out of the window.

_I'll only be gone for a night, Daddy_.

* * *

Rin ran towards the parked car across the street. Hakudoshi unlocked the doors as Rin skidded over the top, as she usually did. He always wondered why she did that. Where did she learn such a thing? He glanced over at her as she plopped down next to him in the passenger's seat.

"You're pretty good at sneaking out," he said. Rin's infectious smile appeared on her face.

"Of course." Her face grew serious. "Let's head to Kanna's grave. I didn't get to put any flowers there. For some reason, my parents wouldn't let me attend her funeral," she said.

Hakudoshi bit his lip. He really wanted to tell Rin everything. He knew he could not. First, he did not know what she would think of him after she found out just what the deal was between their families. Second, he did not know if she would think he had been lying to her about his feelings for her all this time. He really did like her. He liked her a lot.

As they made their way towards the cemetery, Rin pulled out the flowers she had to put on Kanna's grave. She held them out for Hakudoshi to see. They were white chrysanthemums.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked. Hakudoshi glanced over at them.

"Where did you find some so... fresh?" he asked. He turned his head.

Hakudoshi suddenly slammed on the brakes. Rin's eyes widened as she looked at the woman standing in the middle of the road. The woman pulled out a rifle of some sort. Hakudoshi turned the wheel to the right as they continued to skid on the ground. Rin squeezed her eyes shut as several silenced gunshots were barely heard, shooting the tires out. They hit a pole and the airbags were deployed.

Rin moaned and opened her eyes. She looked over at Hakudoshi. He appeared to be out. She shook him.

"Haku! Haku, wake up!" she yelled frantically. Hakudoshi began to stir slowly. "Haku! Ha..." Rin paused. Hakudoshi's eyes opened. Rin came into sight.

"Rin?" He noticed that Rin was touching her right shoulder. It was bleeding. Hakudoshi was suddenly alert. He took off his seatbelt. Rin!"

"I'll be okay." Rin looked at the blood on her fingers. "It went in and out."

"You have to go to the hospital," Hakudoshi said while unbuckling her seatbelt. Rin shook her head. "Yes, you do. That ne..." Three more shots came through the windshield. Hakudoshi and Rin ducked. Rin managed to get her car door open.

"Follow me." She fell out, starting to feel the effects of the gunshot wound. Hakudoshi followed. They got to their feet and kept low. Then Hakudoshi fell into Rin. "Haku?" she whispered.

"Damnit, Ruri! That better not be fatal!" a voice yelled.

Hakudoshi's body was limp on top of Rin's. He was still breathing, though. Rin rolled over painfully. She noticed a wound on his back. She heard his breathing become ragged. Rin stared up at the sky. Their assailants appeared over her in her blurring vision. She squinted up at them.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, her voice shaking. One of the women held a silenced pistol. She pointed it at the birthday girl while the other one rolled Hakudoshi off of her.

"No one," she answered. She pulled the trigger twice.

Rin did not feel the gunshots. She did not know where she was shot. All she did was turn her head slowly to look at Hakudoshi. He was looking at her as well. He reached out towards her. A frown was on his face. He was always frowning. Rin always thought his smile was better. She tried to smile at him.

She hoped she was.


	15. Chapter 15: Feel Better?

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 15: Feel Better?**

**

* * *

**

To say that Goshinki and Muso were a little surprised when they found Hakudoshi at the front gate of the Ouken estate, bandaged and unconscious from gunshot wounds was an understatement. How did he get there? Who shot him? Who helped him? Even more of a surprise was the news that came next while they were watching television.

"_Earlier tonight, police found Rin Inzei, daughter of magnate Inutaisho Inzei, dead from multiple gunshot wounds. Today, Miss Inzei was having a party at the Serenity Clubhouse to celebrate her fifteenth birthday. It is unknown how she ended up on Ryo Street, the road of the northern border of the East Side and West Side. This comes just two weeks after the shooting death of Kanna Ouken, daughter of another industrial mogul, Naraku Ouken. May these two young souls rest in peace_."

Goshinki and Muso stared in disbelief at the television. Then they looked at one another in silence. Before either could utter a word, the sound of someone falling was heard behind them. Goshinki saw Hakudoshi sitting on the bottom of the stairs. The bandages on his chest needed to be changed. His hair was wild and he looked extremely tired. The boy was staring down at the floor.

"Haku, what are you doing up?" Goshinki asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Hakudoshi mumbled. "Chest hurts."

"That's because you have a hole in it." Goshinki helped him up. Hakudoshi continued to stare at the floor. "Besides the obvious, you okay?"

"Yeah..." Hakudoshi mumbled. Goshinki nodded.

"Let's get you upstairs."

Muso watched the two go upstairs. He glanced back towards the television. Then he sighed. He knew there was something awfully wrong with everything. There was no coincidence that Rin Inzei was shot dead and Hakudoshi showed up back home shot as well. The two had probably been together.

_Damn. Suikotsu did no favors by killing Kanna. Kagura dug the hole even deeper by killing him. Now someone killed Inutaisho Inzei's pride and joy_. Muso rubbed the back of his neck. _This has W-A-R written all over it_.

* * *

Kagura found out the next morning. She had turned on her television in the living room before going to fix some hot chocolate. When she returned, the news story was on. It took her a good minute to process what was being said. It was all too much. After thinking about what Izayoi and Inuyasha were probably going through, the next person she thought about was...

_Sesshomaru_.

She remembered how his eyes had visibly softened when he looked at the pictures of his sister on his desk or when he spoke of her. Like Kanna, Rin had been the only thing pure and chaste in their world. Who would take that from them? How would something like that even be justified?

"Oh yes. This is perfect," Kagura said dryly. As she stared at Rin's picture, it suddenly dawned on her where she had seen Rin before. She struggled to swallow the hot chocolate and sat the mug down. "Rin and... Haku?"

* * *

Contrary to what others were thinking, the Inzei family had taken the death of their youngest rather well. Besides Izayoi pistol-whipping anyone who came within five feet of her for three days, everything had resumed a sense of normalcy. The only differences were that the air seemed a bit tenser. Everyone felt it. They were constantly on high-alert; ready to strike, ready to pounce.

But now was a _**TRUE**_ cessation day. It was the day of Rin's funeral. She would be laid to rest in the same cemetery that Kanna had been, albeit clear on the other side. As was the custom with funerals, the atmosphere was somber. But, there was something special about the day. It was snowing. By the time the service was over, the ground was covered in snow and the air was dry.

Sesshomaru was soon the only person left standing at Rin's grave. He had always wondered if his sister would be in his position, staring down at his grave. He felt it was only appropriate, seeing as he was constantly put in the line of fire. Not many attempts on Rin's life had been made. In fact, there had only been one; a successful one. He sighed, hearing crunching of fresh snow behind him. He did not move.

"Sesshomaru, I know you hear me," a voice said. It was Kagura's friend, Enju Orikasa.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked curtly. Enju stepped up beside him. He cut his eyes to the left to look at her. "Well?"

For the longest, Enju said nothing. The rational best friend in her told her just let the both of them be sad. At least they'll live long lives. They would probably be unhappy for the majority of it, but they would be alive and, even better, safe. But, the part of her that wanted to see her friend smile a _**REAL**_ smile again wanted to help. She felt incredibly sorry for the poor soul before her, and that took a lot. Sure, he was a bastard in more ways than one and he probably did not deserve a diamond like Kagura, but Kagura wanted him and Enju had to think that somewhere beneath that cold, sexy shell there was a heart. So, she took a deep breath.

"Here." Enju gave him a folded card. "I'm sorry for your loss." She walked off without another word.

Sesshomaru watched the girl in a black wool coat with eggplant purple faux fur at the collar and bottom walk past him. She straightened her black Cossack and kept going. Sesshomaru looked in his hand at the folded card. He opened it.

**_I don't like you and I'm pretty sure you don't like me. I really am sorry about your sister. She was very nice. But, that's not what this is about. I'm sick of seeing Kagura look like crap. You don't look too hot yourself. So, take my advice and go see her. The next time I see her, she better smile at me with some fervor or they'll be putting another body in the grave._**

**_Enju_**

**_P.S. Meet me at the pie shop in the East Side. I'll take you_.**

Sesshomaru balled up the card. Dare he say he felt a little... better?

* * *

Kagura slowly made her way upstairs after finishing a movie. The day could not have gone by any slower. She did not realize that living alone without human contact could get so boring, even with premium cable. She wished she could call and check on her brother. However, that would reveal that she actually _**HAD**_ the cell phone in the first place.

_God forbid there's a fire or medical emergency here_, she thought dryly. She turned the corner to her go to her room, dragging her feet along the way. When she opened the door to her room, she was met with snow and wind.

"Damnit!" Kagura ran to her window and tried to pull it shut. It was raised as high as it would go. She managed to finally grab hold of it and slammed it down shut. Out of breath, she looked down at her now soaked flannel pajama top. "Great..." she muttered as she turned. She stopped breathing.

There on her bed, glaring at her with glowing amber eyes, was Sesshomaru. He was just looking impassively at her. Kagura was not sure if what she was seeing was an illusion or not. She took a few timid steps forward.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. He did not move. Instead, he was content to just watch her confused expression. She stopped a few feet away from him. "Well, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your loud friend brought me to see you," he said blandly. This caused Kagura to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? That little twat..." Kagura crossed her arms over her chest only to realize she was still soaking. She looked down at herself. "I'm going to go change..."

Before she could make a clean getaway, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her left arm. Kagura turned and looked at him. He was staring at the floor. She backed up and walked over to him. His grasp on her was tight. If he squeezed any harder it was possible that he could seriously injure her. She placed a hand on his chin and raised his head.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked.

"I... don't know."

For someone who had very nearly just broken her wrist, he still sounded so calm. Kagura knew he was lying. He knew very well what was wrong. So did she. He still had yet to let her go.

"You're angry," she said.

"No, I'm not," Sesshomaru said.

"It wasn't a question, Sesshomaru." Kagura shifted him around so that she could sit on his lap. "It was a statement of fact. If you weren't, why would you be sitting here, holding my wrist in a deathgrip?"

"I'm not angry," Sesshomaru said. Kagura rolled her eyes. There was only one way to get him to tell the truth and release some anger. She straddled him.

Then she punched him square in the face.

Kagura expected a reaction, though she did not quite expect the reaction she got from him. Sesshomaru recovered from the punch far quicker than anyone she had ever punched had and grabbed her around her tiny neck. The next thing she knew, she was on her back, on her bed, and struggling to breathe. A smirk came to her face.

"Well, this position seems awfully familiar," she said in a hoarse voice. As if he realized what he was doing, Sesshomaru eased his grip on her. He started to sit up but Kagura held him in place. "It's fine. Do you see now? You're angry. Wanna talk about it?"

"No," came the dead reply. Kagura appeared thoughtful.

"Wanna take it out on something?"

"I'm not going to fight you, Kagura."

"I never said you had to fight me." A mischievous glint came to Kagura's eye. Sesshomaru just glowered down at her. He looked down at her wet shirt. Kagura realized what he was about to do and her eyes widened. "No, Sesshomaru! Don't..." He tore the shirt open, sending buttons flying every which way.

_I liked this shirt_, Kagura thought with a frown.

She did not have time to dwell on it as Sesshomaru captured her lips fiercely. Kagura immediately realized that tonight he was not going to be owned by her. Tonight, he was going to be the one in charge. Tonight, she was at his mercy. A small smirk came to her lips.

_That's just fine with me_, she thought as their lips parted. She bit his bottom lip a bit as he pulled away.

Kagura opened her eyes and looked at him. She tried not to look surprised, but Sesshomaru was giving her such an odd look that she could not help but appear a bit shocked. Sesshomaru never conveyed much emotion and when he did it was usually through his eyes. There was the occasional twitch of the eye and flinch of his lip, but other than that, nothing. So at the moment, Kagura was finding it hard to read him.

"What is it?" she inquired in a whisper.

Sesshomaru said nothing. His eyes left her face and traveled elsewhere. Kagura watched him, utterly mystified by his behavior. However, it did not surprise her to eventually feel his lips trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone. His hand grazed her right breast, teasing it and she gasped. Kagura pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and tugged.

"You have too many clothes on to attempt this," she murmured.

"And you talk too much," Sesshomaru said, descending on her lips once more. Kagura took note of how rough he was being. He was never... rough. Sesshomaru preferred to take his time and tease. Right now it felt like he was in a hurry; like he had to sate some inexplicable need.

* * *

Kagura unhooked her leg from Sesshomaru's waist sometimes a while later. He released his hold on her loosened and Kagura realized that he had been holding her very tight. She hid the wince. She was sure he had left marks on her.

_Oh well. Wouldn't be the first time someone's "marked" me_.

Kagura reflected momentarily on what had just happened. Sesshomaru's pace had been forceful and callous. He had not been gentle in any sense of the word. She had no choice but to go along with it. Only Sesshomaru could take something that... brutal and bring Kagura to ecstasy with it. Something had puzzled her, though.

Halfway through, he had buried his head in the crevasse between her neck and shoulder. She heard his breathing become uneven and ragged. At first, she paid no mind. But now she was a little worried. Sesshomaru usually recovered pretty quickly. At the moment, he was not moving at all.

"Sessho?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking at her. Kagura let out a laugh.

"Please. As if you could hurt me," she said. The truth was that her sides were aching. He had been holding her so tight she was sure he had drawn blood or something. "What's wrong, Sessho?"

Sesshomaru did not move. He did not respond to Kagura at all. Instead, he just laid there, nuzzling her neck. Then Kagura felt moisture along her neck. She blinked, her eyes widening slightly in recognition. She turned her head to look up at the ceiling. Sighing, she reached over Sesshomaru and pulled up a blanket.

"Let's go to sleep, hm?" she said as she began stroking his hair absentmindedly.

* * *

The next morning, Kagura was first to awaken. She sat up and saw Sesshomaru still asleep. She had only woken up next to him once before. To do it again was special. She laid back down and looked in his face as he slept. His face remained so serious. She placed a kiss on his forehead and looked at him again.

"I think I might love you, Sesshomaru Inzei," Kagura whispered. She got up and left the room.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He had heard Kagura's confession. What he did not want to happen happened. It would now make that much harder to end it with Kagura. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair.

_Fucked. That's exactly what I am_, he thought. It was not like he felt the same way. _Or do I_?

* * *

Kagura looked in the mirror. She was was examining her sides. Besides the marks that were obviously fingerprints, there were marks where Sesshomaru had punctured her skin and drawn blood. She ran a hand over them and winced.

_Could be worse. I could have a black eye_, she thought with a smirk. She jumped when she noticed a shadow behind her.

"Sesshomaru! You scared me," she said. Then she noticed the way he was looking at her. She pulled her robe on and started to tie it. He stepped forward and pulled it open. "What are you doing?" Kagura watched him examine her sides. He ran his hands down the marks along her sensitive skin. Kagura tried not to wince as he did so. When he was done, he glared back up at her.

"You lied to me," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I asked if I hurt you and you said no. Look at you, Kagura." Sesshomaru gestured to her body. Kagura closed her robe and frowned.

"Sesshomaru, it doesn't matter. It barely even hurts. I have been through much, much worse. Trust me." Kagura noticed that her words did not seem to help much. She sighed and stepped towards him. "Listen. Let's just eat some breakfast. I'm sure Enju will be back soon to take you from me... once again. So let's just enjoy these last remaining moments, hm?" She walked around him, pulling him with her.

* * *

Little did Kagura and Sesshomaru know that Enju was in the West Side. She was sitting in a diner, wearing a black hat, scarf, gloves, and coat. She drank hot chocolate and watched the snow fall. She was on a mission.

Kagura may have seemed to have thought her best friend was completely oblivious to everything. However, Enju was very much in the "know." She was not stupid. She could figure things out with the best of them. She also knew that a very tough time was coming. There was only one person with whom Enju could see eye-to-eye with on it and he was coming through the diner's door now.

Jaken sat across from Enju just as she took a drink of her hot chocolate. He noticed how covered up she was and smirked. Enju saw his little laugh and rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you laughing at, Toad?" she asked.

"Why do you look like some sort of assassin?" Jaken asked.

"In case you have forgotten, if I am seen with you there could be dire consequences. While not afraid of death, I do happen to actually _**VALUE**_ my life," Enju retorted. She sighed and sat back in the booth. "So, what are we going to do about this predicament we find ourselves in?"

Jaken shook his head. He honestly had no idea. Sesshomaru's out-of-character infatuation with this one girl was troublesome enough. But the deaths of the two most chaste girls in Houken City was a catalyst for an even greater danger: war. Then there was the fact that Hakudoshi had survived...

"Why did Hakudoshi survive?" Jaken looked up at Enju. Enju raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hakudoshi was with Rin the night she was killed, but she was found alone."

"Hakudoshi was shot the same night..." Enju whispered. "I don't know why Hakudoshi was left alive. I do know that he hasn't been the same since that night. What was he doing with Rin Inzei?"

"Believe it or not, they were the younger version of Sesshomaru and Kagura," Jaken said sarcastically. Enju stared at him in shock.

"Seriously?" she asked. He only nodded.

"I wonder if that's an omen." A balled-up napkin hit Jaken in the face. He glared at Enju. Then Enju shrugged.

"It's true, isn't it? Listen, you know as well as I that Sesshomaru and Kagura will not stop their relationship until one or both of them is dead. For some reason, she just can't be without that boy and seemingly vice versa," Enju said.

Jaken frowned. He knew what Enju said was true. No amount of logic would deter Sesshomaru and Kagura. He wondered just how far Sesshomaru would go to protect Kagura. So far, he had done nothing to expose his relationship to anyone besides Jaken. Bankotsu was too dull-witted to recognize it. He assumed the only reason that Enju knew was that Kagura had, in true female fashion, told her. Kagura's sense of loyalty to her family extended to her siblings and that was about it. However, Sesshomaru's was a different matter. By fraternizing with Kagura, he was going against everything he had been taught.

_All this... for "love?" I just don't understand it_, Jaken thought.

"So what happens now? Who makes the first move between the families?" Enju asked.

"I don't know." Jaken watched Enju glance out the window. She heaved a long, heavy sigh.

"Has it ever occurred to you that someone is orchestrating all of this?" She looked back at Jaken. Jaken narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Enju used the condiments and utensils on the table for her demonstration.

"Say you have a chessboard. You don't randomly play the game, do you? If you're a master of the game, you don't. You strategically place the pieces in order to get your opponent in a position where you can easily strike. Once they are left out in the open," she used the ketchup as the king piece and the mustard as piece on the opposing side, "checkmate." She pushed the ketchup over. Jaken watched the plastic bottle roll around for a moment.

"So what you're saying is that someone is pulling the strings and playing us all for fools?" he asked. Enju shrugged as she fixed the table back up.

"Perhaps. From what I can gather, no one was dumb enough to fuck with the daughters of Naraku or Inutaisho. Yet, both of them are dead. We know who killed Kanna. However, the fact that only _**YOU**_ know that Rin and Hakudoshi were together that night is odd. Who else knew they would be together? Someone else had to know about their relationship," Enju said.

Jaken thought for a moment in silence. He could not think of anyone who would have an active grudge against the Inzei family. Except the Ouken family, of course. Yet, no one but him and now Enju knew that they had been together that night. It just did not make any sense. Someone was indeed making everything seem... wrong. They were trying to cast suspicion upon the others.

"No one else knows that Hakudoshi was shot on my side. However, when they find out it will cause suspicion to arise. That will be the mechanism that will begin this war," Jaken said morbidly.

"War for what, exactly?"

"Anything and everything. General dislike for one another. Who cares what they're fighting about? It's for the pride of their families and to see who can spill more blood. That's the way it's always been and that's the way it'll always be." Jaken looked up at her. "We just have to wait for war to be declared," he said. Enju nodded slowly. Then she gasped and raised her sleeve to look at her watch.

"I gotta go." She placed a couple of dollars on the table and stood to leave. Jaken watched her zoom out of the diner.

_Wonder where she's going_...

* * *

Kagura finished washing the plates from breakfast. She smiled to herself. She had never felt so light and carefree. She wished the feeling could last, but she knew that Sesshomaru had to leave soon. He had gone upstairs to get dressed. Enju would be here shortly to take him back to the city.

_Then it'll just be here up her. Alone_, she thought dismally. She heard the front door open as she heard Sesshomaru moving to come down the stairs. Her little couch made it impossible for anyone to sneak around with all the little creaks. _Enju has just completely abandoned all sense of cour_...

Kagura paused in mid-thought as she walked around the corner to greet her best friend. Instead of Enju she came face-to-face with Muso. Her eyes widened to saucers and she dropped the plate she was holding. Muso looked at her strangely. He was holding a shopping bag supposedly full of groceries.

"Well that wasn't the greeting I was expecting. I come bearing gifts," Muso said. "You okay? I didn't scare you, did I?" he asked with a laugh.

Kagura was frozen. She could still hear Sesshomaru's footsteps as he was coming up behind her. She wanted to turn and yell at him to run back upstairs as fast as he could. She wanted to stop time. She wanted to possibly be anywhere but here at this moment. However, she had to figure out a way to deal with this situation.

That was when she noticed that Muso was no longer looking at her. Instead, he was looking past her. Kagura had also noticed that Sesshomaru's footsteps had slowed. She could feel his presence behind her. She could hear her heart in her ears, beating loudly. She felt as if she was suffocating.

_I can't breathe_, Kagura thought.

"You," both men said. Kagura could only gasp as both exhibited their quick-draw skills in front of her.

"_**NO**_!"


	16. Chapter 16: Marionette

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 16: Marionette**

**

* * *

**

Kagura stood between the two men with her arms out and palms flat. She looked between the both of them. She did not know how she did it, but somehow her body had uprooted itself from behind Sesshomaru and slid between them. Neither had torn their eyes from the other but they had at least recognized that Kagura was between them.

_They won't shoot me_, Kagura thought. _At least, I __**HOPE**__ they won't shoot me_. Kagura looked at Muso.

"Kagura, what the fuck is he doing here?" Muso asked slowly.

Kagura blinked. She had not exactly expected that type of response from Muso. Why did he want a reason? It was like he wanted to know if Sesshomaru being in her cottage had some sort of purpose. At the moment, there was no feasible lie that Kagura could come up with. It did not help that she was dressed in a robe that was slightly open and it was plain to see that she had nothing on under it. She cursed under her breath.

"Sesshomaru is... a friend," Kagura said. She looked back at Sesshomaru. He looked at her momentarily before turning his gaze back to Muso. "That's all. He's just a friend."

"A friend?" Muso let out a chuckle. "Seriously, Kagura! How badly can you keep fucking up?" he asked. Kagura narrowed her eyes as she turned to look back at Muso.

"Excuse me?"

"I'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to realize what's going on here." Muso scratched his head with the barrel of the pistol he held and sighed. "You're fucking Inzei. Admit it," he said. Kagura faced him completely and crossed her arms over her stomach. Sesshomaru lowered his own gun for the time being, letting the two talk.

"And if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" she asked. Muso raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagura bit her lip. Muso had never scared her before. He had always let her talk to him any way she pleased. She had always seen him as the "lesser of two evils" when it came to him and Goshinki. In this scenario, she would gladly take Muso over Goshinki. Goshinki had a more "shoot first, discard the body" personality. There would be no questions asked.

"Well, I don't know, Kagura. I'm by far the more rational of your two bodyguards. What would you have me do in a situation like this?" Muso asked.

"Keep a secret," Kagura said, her voice barely above a whisper. Muso stared at her incredulously.

"Keep a secret? Have you lost your mind?" He began approaching her. Kagura took a shaky step back, sensing his anger towards her and the entire predicament. He reached out and grabbed her right arm roughly, pulling her forward. "Just how long have you been keeping _**HIM**_ a secret, hm? Since that masquerade party?" he asked. Kagura squirmed out of his grasp, rubbing her arm.

"If you must know, yes. Yes, I have. _**WE**_ have been seeing one another since then," she confessed. "What does it matter now? You two are probably just going to shoot each other now." Kagura looked down at the floor.

Muso stared at his ward. He glanced over at Sesshomaru. The other man was looking at Kagura. As usual, Sesshomaru was unreadable. It disgusted Muso to think that he had been anywhere near Kagura for any length of time. How had he missed it? Whenever they were all in the same place at parties and the like, he never seemed interested in her. Why now? Why when it mattered so much?

_Sometimes I truly hate my job_, Muso thought drearily.

"Kagura, you are still new to how your own family works," Muso said dryly. Kagura looked up at him.

"What?"

"I don't have to shoot Inzei." Muso tore his eyes away from Sesshomaru and glared into Kagura's ruby ones. "You betrayed the family. There is only one way we deal with traitors." Kagura watched Muso raise his pistol towards her.

"Muso... What are you doi..."

"Goodbye, Kagura."

* * *

Enju was trudging up the back way to Kagura's cottage when she heard it. She stopped and gasped. Her blood ran cold and a chill ran through her body. Her eyes widened. Enju shook her head and started moving again. This time her pace was much quicker. She got to the cottage, panting and lungs burning. She found the back door opening and sighed.

_I told Kagura to lock it. Girl doesn't listen to a word I say_, she thought as she hurried inside. She ran through the hall, checking rooms.

"Kagura? Kagura?" she called. Then Enju came to the front. She paused at the sight.

Kagura had a hand to her chest. She was looking at Muso, who was on the floor. His pistol had slid away from his hand. Sesshomaru's hand was at his side. Kagura looked like she had yet to register what had happened, but as Muso's blue sweater steadily began to change color, it started to sink in. She turned and faced Sesshomaru, anger in her eyes. She stalked over to him.

"What the _**FUCK**_?! What did you do that for?" she screamed. She accentuated every syllable with a punch to Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru looked down at her blandly.

"He was going to kill you," he said. Kagura's eyes widened.

"He was _**BLUFFING**_! Muso would never kill me and now you've gone and..." Kagura stopped when she heard the sound of coughing. She whirled around to see Muso trying to talk. She ran to his side and fell to her knees.

"Ka-Ka-Kagura," he said. Kagura looked him over. She saw the pool of blood forming beneath him. He was probably going to die if he did not get help soon. "Why? Why betray us?"

Kagura stared down at Muso. She was unable to answer him. For the first time, the horrible reality of what she had been doing finally hit her. She _**HAD**_ been betraying her family. Her family just did not include Naraku. It included Goshinki. It included Muso. It included Hakudoshi. It included Enju. It included Jakotsu. It included Goryomaru. It included Kanna. But all she had ever thought of when she heard the name "Ouken" was Naraku. She had never considered what her relationship with Sesshomaru would do to the rest of the family.

Never.

"I... Save your strength, Muso." Kagura squeezed his hand. For a moment, he squeezed back and then his eyes closed. Kagura shook him softly. "Muso? Muso!" she yelled. She did not notice Enju walk up from behind her. Enju pulled her away from Muso's body roughly and touched check his pulse.

"He's still alive. He's just lost a lot of blood." Enju stood and tossed Sesshomaru her cell phone. "Call Jaken and tell him where you are. I have to take this one to the hospital before he dies." She glanced around for something to wrap Muso in.

Kagura finally noticed that Enju was standing in her living room. Then it dawned on her everything that Enju had said.

"You know Jaken?" she asked as Enju began to wrap Muso's wound with one of Kagura's sweaters. When she pulled tight, he moaned. Enju looked over at Kagura and winked.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Kagura. Do you think I'm stupid or something?" she asked. Kagura shook her head.

"Why can't we just call one of the..."

"Because then everyone would know he got shot here, Kagura. At least I can make it look like he was with me when he got shot. Besides, your idiot guards aren't down there. I think Muso actually told them to leave or something. I don't know whether to call that ironic or just dumb luck." Enju watched Kagura stand up. She heard running water and saw her friend return a moment later with a sponge and a bucket of water. Kagura proceeded to scrub the floor.

Jaken picked up his phone on the second ring. Without even looking at the caller ID, he already knew who it was. When Sesshomaru spoke, Jaken cursed his intuition.

"What doth thou require of me, Sir Inzei?" Jaken asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I shot Ichiro," Sesshomaru said dryly. Jaken had been swallowing when Sesshomaru divulged this information. He immediately started choking. "Jaken?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jaken yelled. "Did you kill him?"

"I don't see..."

"Did you?"

"No. The Orikasa girl is taking him to the hospital. I don't have a ride from here. I need you to come and get me," Sesshomaru said. He knew that Jaken was probably giving whatever he was looking at the murderous glare that he would receive when they saw one another. "Jaken?"

"Fine! Just... don't shoot anyone else. Where are you?" Jaken asked and Sesshomaru began to give him directions.

When Sesshomaru hung up, Kagura was still scrubbing blood off of the floor. Enju snapped in his face and he absentmindedly handed her the phone. Then she looked down at Kagura as well.

"Say goodbye, then help me get Muso to my car. I can't very well carry him by myself," Enju said. Sesshomaru nodded. Enju went to check on Muso.

Kagura continued to scrub the spot where Muso had been laying. She was sure there was still blood everywhere. She scrubbed harder, tearing the sponge a bit on the wooden floor. Then a firm hand covered hers, stopping the movement. Kagura gasped. The initial shock wore off quickly and she turned to slap Sesshomaru only to be pulled into his arms.

"Let me go!" she yelled against him. Sesshomaru did not release her. Instead, he let her fight against him, yelling at him and calling him obscene names. Then all of it ceased; she had exhausted herself. Her body went lax and she slumped. "You shot him," she whispered.

"And I would do it again if he ever raised a gun to you," Sesshomaru said. Kagura sat back and looked at him.

"You really thought he would kill me?"

"He did everything he could to make me believe that he was going to do so," Sesshomaru said. Kagura shifted in his arms.

"If Muso... dies, will you feel any remorse, knowing that he had no intention on making good on his threat?" she asked.

"I have already said it, Kagura. I would do it again without the slightest hesitation."

Kagura did not know how to take that. In one light, he was acting like a cold-blooded murderer. In another, she could probably say that was the closest thing to an "I love you" that Sesshomaru had ever said to her.

_Why do all the men in my life have to show how much they love me by killing one another_?

"Yo! Let's go!" Enju called. Sesshomaru stood up from Kagura. She looked at him one last time before him and Enju disappeared through her back door with the unconscious Muso. Kagura glanced back down at the floor. She glanced back at the floor.

* * *

Down the hill behind Kagura's cottage, Sesshomaru all but threw Muso in Enju's backseat. Enju glared menacingly at him. She punched him in the arm. Sesshomaru ignored her and looked around. He saw Jaken's car coming around the corner as Enju made Muso more comfortable. Jaken skidded to a halt in the slick mush and got out of the car.

"Is he still alive?" Jaken asked, looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder. Enju got out of the car.

"For now. Hopefully Mr. Heartless here didn't cause anymore damage by tossing him in here. I've gotta go and think up a really good lie to tell Goshinki. You two should, too. I can guarantee they will come gunning for your alibis. Sesshomaru, you don't have one, so good luck thinking up one!" Enju walked over to Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shoot my car," Enju said plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"It will look mighty stupid if Muso is shot but there are no entry paths in my car. So," Enju took a deep breath, "shoot my car," she repeated. Sesshomaru pulled out his gun. He shot once and it went through the window and seat. Enju blinked and looked in the backseat again. Muso seemed fine.

"Did I hit him?" Sesshomaru asked. Enju shook her head. "Sorry about your car."

"It's fine." Enju ran around to the driver's side and got in. She started the car and waved at them, driving off quickly.

Jaken glared at his taller friend before stalking over to his car and getting in. Sesshomaru followed silently. For the first five minutes of the ride, the two friends were silent. Then Jaken came to a stoplight. He began drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, staring around at the scenery. Then he turned and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Explain yourself!" Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look. Explain yourself, Sesshomaru! Why did you shoot Muso Ichi-fucking-ro?" he asked.

"He was going to shoot Kagura," Sesshomaru stated simply.

Jaken absorbed that for a moment. Then he stepped on the gas. After another few minutes of silence, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"He was going to shoot _**KAGURA**_. So, you deemed it necessary to get between inter-family dealings?" Jaken asked, trying to stay calm.

"I should've just let him kill her?"

"_**YES**_!" Jaken yelled. He cleared his throat. "It's not our business if he kills her. Kagura is _**HIS**_ problem, not ours. You're not even supposed to be with her. Sesshomaru, that was just not smart, man!"

Sesshomaru had seen Jaken rant. But this was a different type of rant. Jaken never actually spent the entire rant yelling at him. At the moment, he was still yelling. At this rate, he would make himself hoarse by the time he was finished. That was when Sesshomaru noticed the silence.

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe Ichiro _**WANTED**_ you to shoot him?" Jaken asked, his voice significantly calmer. Sesshomaru looked over at Jaken.

"Why would he want me to do that?"

"To make the world a better place, hopefully," Jaken mumbled under his breath. "Seriously, stupid as it may seem, it's actually pretty smart. It totally makes you look like the bad guy. Right now, it's also looking like you'll do anything for that girl. Now about your alibi..."

* * *

Enju sat in Muso's hospital room. She was reading a magazine and eating potato chips. Apparently, Muso had slipped in a coma. Enju knew she should not be happy about that, but she could not have him blabbing to the world what had really went down. It would completely negate her story. She was placing more chips in her mouth when she heard heavy footsteps approaching as well as someone in heels. She inhaled.

_All right, Enju. Let's see what Drama Club has taught you_, she thought as Goshinki and Yura entered.

Goshinki took one look at Muso. Then he saw Enju slowly eating potato chips. He tried to get his breathing under control as he approached her. Enju could admit to herself and only herself that Goshinki did indeed frighten her. But she would never give him the satisfaction of letting him see that fear. She just stared back at him.

"What happened?" Goshinki asked.

"What does it look like? He was shot," Enju said.

"I dropped him off at Kagura's earlier. He should've been there," Goshinki said. Enju nodded.

"And he was. I stopped by. We left together. The next thing I know, there's a hole in my car door as well as his chest. A minor inconvenience, that last one," Enju said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, that's how I ended up here, waiting on you. No, I don't know who shot him. I was driving. I heard three gunshots. Only one made it to my car, and it was in his chest and my seat. Anything else, Mohawk?"

Goshinki stared down at Enju. He really did not like the girl. He only tolerated her because she had nice legs and she was Kagura's friend. Other than that, he probably could have cared less if the bullet had hit her instead. He turned his glare back to Muso. Then he left the room, mumbling something about calling Naraku.

Enju watched Goshinki go. Then she started to read her magazine again. She heard Yura make her way across the hospital room and sit down next to her. Yura crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"So," Yura looked over at Enju, "what _**REALLY**_ happened?" she asked. Enju looked up at her.

"That's what happened."

"And fireflies and pixies make the stars twinkle at night." Yura leaned in closer to Enju. "It had something to do with Sesshomaru Inzei didn't it?" she whispered in Enju's left ear. Enju stopped chewing as Yura pulled back. "From your silence, I think my guess was right. Don't worry. I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

"But... That's this week? You can't go... Just hold it down... I understand. Nothing will happen... I get it now... You're really gonna make me say... Fine! I will be vigilant but not a vigilante. Happy? I sounded like an idiot... Yeah, whatever... Bye." Goshinki hung up the phone.

_He just goes and leaves at such a turbulent time. Great. Fucking great_, he thought. _Might as well ask Yura to stay with me_. Goshinki headed back towards Muso's hospital room. Yura and Enju were talking about something in a magazine.

"Yura," Goshinki called. Yura stood up and walked towards him. "You plan on staying here all night?" Goshinki asked Enju.

"No. Just a few more minutes," Enju said. Goshinki nodded and walked off with Yura.

While the duo was in the elevator, Yura could see Goshinki thinking. She did not like the look on his face.

"Goshinki, what did Naraku say?" she asked.

"He's going to some convention out of town in Mt. Hakurei. He told me to watch the place while he's gone. I told him about Muso and stuff and he said he'd deal with it when he got back. He also told me not to act upon it," Goshinki answered. Yura nodded.

"You should listen, Goshinki. I believe _**NOT**_ listening is how you got exiled the first time."

"Oh, Yuyu," the elevator came to a stop, "Naraku said I couldn't act. He never said I couldn't _**ASK**_. I don't think I can be held accountable for hearing answers I don't like." Goshinki gave her an evil smile as they exited the elevator together.

"If that's how you want to justify it, Goshinki," Yura mumbled.

* * *

Sesshomaru had only been home a few hours and he was already exhausted. His father and mother were off to some convention in Mt. Hakurei. That just left him, his brother, and some of his father's underlings at the estate. Jaken sat down next to him with a cup of hot chocolate. He passed it to Sesshomaru. Surprised, Sesshomaru took it from him.

"My brain hurts. It's not my head that hurts. It's my brain; the actual organ. I have a 'brain-ache.'" Jaken rubbed his temples. "I have been thinking far too much. I just need to mellow out," he said.

"You know, you should probably have that looked at if your brain hurts," Sesshomaru said.

"I was being sarcastic, asshole." Jaken relaxed back in the sofa. "Where is that asshat friend of ours? And for that matter, where is Toran? Wasn't she here, too?"

"I don't care where Toran is. If she was here, I probably would've shot her. As for Bankotsu, that's a good question," Sesshomaru said.

"You aren't allowed near a gun for a while. Just let us protect you. If you see bullets, run. But I have to know one thing, Sesshomaru," Jaken said while staring up at the ceiling.

"Hn?"

"Would kill one of us for her?" Jaken asked.

The surprise from Jaken's question was not on his face, but rather in his actions. Sesshomaru almost dropped the mug he was holding. He stared down into the chocolate abyss, thinking about his answer. If it had been Jaken or Bankotsu aiming at Kagura, would he have done the same thing? Would he have reacted the same way? It had only been so easy to pull the trigger because Muso was... Muso. But if was Jaken or even Bankotsu, things would have been significantly different.

"I don't know... if I can answer that right now, Jaken," Sesshomaru said quietly. He heard a snort come from Jaken. "And what is so funny?"

"You two are like one another's puppets. I don't know if I mean that in a good way or a bad way yet. She will be the death of you, my friend." Jaken stood up and walked towards the exit. He stopped and looked back at Sesshomaru. "And you will be the death of her." He left.

_But I can't just walk away now_, Sesshomaru thought while finishing his hot chocolate.

* * *

Kagura opened the door to her cottage. Goshinki stood there. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped back to let him in. She was about to close the door when another body came in after him. She blinked when she saw who it was.

"Goshinki and Yura. Who'd've guessed?" Kagura said. Yura just shrugged.

"I love the Mohawk," Yura said. Kagura nodded and looked at Goshinki.

"Is something wrong, Shin?" she asked. Goshinki looked at her.

"You know Muso got shot today?" he asked.

Kagura shook her head. Enju had called her and told her the story. Goshinki always knew when Kagura was lying, but this time, she would be worming her way around the truth. She should be able to pull it off somewhat. She could feel bad about deceiving her cousin later. Right now, she was desperately trying to keep the peace.

"If it wasn't on the news, I don't know about it. He was just here. He left with Enju. Was he with _**YOU**_ when he got shot, Shin?" Kagura asked, crossing her arms.

"Not funny, Kagura. He's in a coma right now. He got shot after leaving here with Enju."

"Is Enju okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Goshinki looked around. Kagura noticed the look Yura was giving her. Yura just winked before Goshinki turned back around. "Have any idea who'd want to shoot your friend?"

"No. Enju doesn't have any enemies that I know of. Is Muso gonna be okay?" Kagura asked.

"He should be fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up. That's all." Goshinki reached over for Yura. Yura walked towards him. "I'll be back to check up on you. I'm posting guards down the hill again."

"What are you going to do, Shin?" Kagura asked. Goshinki looked back at her with a grin.

"I'm just asking questions. That's all, Kags. You needn't worry about me." He walked out the door with Yura in tow. Kagura went and sat down on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest along with the fleece blanket.

_It's not __**YOU**__ that I'm worried about, Shin_.


	17. Chapter 17: Running

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 17: Running**

**

* * *

**

Kagura shivered under her covers. She opened her eyes. Shivering was not something she should be doing under a bed sheet, a heated blanket, a regular cotton comforter, a quilt, and a down comforter. She should've been as warm as they came. She could barely move under all the heavy blankets. Yet, Kagura was shivering. She managed to roll over under the heavy blankets to find out why.

Her bedroom door was open, letting in the cold air from the hallway. Kagura sighed. It was a laboring process, but she managed to slowly sit up.

_Super. I need to tell Shin or someone to fix that damn door. I can't have_... Kagura paused as she noticed wet footprints. Besides her bedroom door being open, the other reason she was shivering was that her window was cracked. It had been pulled shut again, but the curtains had blocked it from closing completely.

She slowly and quietly removed herself from her bed. Her feet barely touched the floor as she flew across it to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and removed her revolver that Enju had brought her. After checking it, she moved to the door and cautiously looked out. Kagura looked down and followed the footprints from what appeared to be boots, all the way to her...

... _bathroom? Who breaks in a house and goes to the bathroom_? Kagura stood at the bathroom's door. She heard the sink running and stood there with the revolver pointing straight ahead. Her hands tightened. For some reason she was nervous. _Oh my God! What is this person doing? Taking a fucking bath_? she thought. She began to reach for the door with her left hand.

Before Kagura opened it, a hand slipped around her right hand. Before she could turn to act, she found herself disarmed. She opened her mouth to scream, but another hand slipped around her mouth, covering it and pulled her back into a chest. She fought to get out of the mystery person's grasp, kicking and shoving her elbows into whatever flesh she could.

"Kagura, stop it," a cold, calculating voice said.

Kagura stopped, eyes widening a fraction. She whirled around and her hand went across her intruder's face. She then stalked off back to her room and slammed her door shut.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked. That was definitely not the greeting he had expected. However, he had sneaked into her home and probably scared her. She could not possibly be happy with him. He turned off the sink in the bathroom before following her back to the bedroom where she was closing her window properly. He waited a moment, knowing a verbal onslaught was coming. When she turned to look at him, he could tell she was 10 seconds from attacking him with her fists.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's barely been a month since you planted a bullet in Muso's chest!" She was trying not to yell too loudly, but she was failing miserably.

"I... I... I don't know why I'm here," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru had just stammered. Sesshomaru _**NEVER**_ stammered. When Sesshomaru spoke, it was always with purpose. He did not speak unless he had something to say. Usually, his words were already gathered so he did not stutter or pause. He never said "uh" or "um."

However, Sesshomaru Inzei just stammered in front of Kagura Ouken.

_I wish I had a tape recorder to log that moment in time. It'll probably never happen again_, Kagura thought.

"You don't know why you're here? Sesshomaru, there are five guards at the bottom of that hill; five _**ARMED**_ guards who would gladly shoot you without a second thought. So, you better think of a reason to tell me or..."

"Jaken asked me a question the other day," Sesshomaru said slowly, interrupting Kagura's lecture. Kagura nodded, indicating that he continue. "I could not answer him directly. I could not answer him at all."

"What was the question?"

"Would I kill either him or Bankotsu for you. I could not answer. I couldn't answer because I don't know," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura nodded. He appeared to be having some sort of internal conflict. Sesshomaru's loyalty to his family was indisputable. The fact that Jaken had asked him a question of that nature and he had no answer for it was making him question that loyalty. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was confused. Sesshomaru did not like being confused. It was a feeling he was most uncomfortable with.

"Would you shoot me for one of them, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked as she sat on her bed. Sesshomaru stared at her as if she had asked him to shoot her at that moment. "Well?" Kagura just stared back. She was asking the question seriously.

"You cannot compare the two..."

"And why not? Am I important to you as well? You just shot someone you were certain was going to kill me. Why isn't that comparing the two?" she asked.

"That isn't the same thing and you know it, Kagura. I have always tried to protect you. However, you seem to attract danger wherever you go," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to be my knight-in-shining-armor, Sesshomaru! Don't pin it on me like it's my fault!"

"That isn't what I'm saying, Kagura."

"Just answer the question, Sesshomaru. Could you shoot me for them? Would you?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru stared at the floor. Then he looked into her ruby eyes. "No."

While the answer made her heart flutter, Kagura could tell that it also tore him apart. He had just realized that he would and could betray his own family and friends for her. He could throw away years of trust and loyalty for a girl he had only known for a few months.

Kagura bit her lip. "Why?"

Sesshomaru turned his head back to the floor. "What do you mean? Why what?"

"Why couldn't you just shoot me? I'm not supposed to mean anything to you. You wouldn't be able to put up the façade in front of your family?"

"I... just couldn't. Just leave it at that."

Kagura nodded. She crossed her legs on the bed and leaned on Sesshomaru's shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time. At least, it felt like a long time. It was hard to tell with the snow falling outside and no sun to tell time.

* * *

Goshinki knocked on Sara's dressing room door. The table dancer opened it almost immediately. She smiled when she saw Goshinki standing there. Her smile quelled when she noticed Yura at his side.

"Goshinki. What can I do for you?" she asked, pulling her robe closed a bit.

"I just want to know if you can tell me anything about Muso's shooting," Goshinki asked.

Sara shrugged and let the two in her dressing room. It smelled heavily of different kinds of perfume and lotions. There were many costumes strewn about the place as well as a large black couch. Yura quickly took up residence on the couch. Goshinki preferred to stand. Sara sat at her vanity and continued to comb her hair.

"What was it you wanted to know again, Goshinki?" she asked.

"Muso. Shooting. What do you know?" Goshinki asked.

Sara smirked in her mirror. "I know it wasn't an accident. I know a few people happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She tapped her brush on her chin and looked up at the ceiling quizzically. "Or was it the right place and the wrong time? I can't keep up anymore. Everything is so confusing nowadays."

"Who shot him, Sara?" Goshinki asked, advancing on the much smaller woman.

Sara glanced up at him, no fear evident on her face. "I don't know, Goshinki. Even if I did, you couldn't afford to get the answer out of me. That type of info doesn't come cheap," she said.

Goshinki's eye twitched. He stalked up closer to the unsuspecting Sara, drawing his kukri in the process. Grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head back, he slid the sharpened dagger under her chin. Sara swallowed and glared up at him. Goshinki simply grinned.

Yura watched cautiously. "Goshinki," she said calmly.

"I know, Yura. I'm just sending a message." Goshinki leaned down to Sara's ear. "_**IF**_ you find out anything, you will let me know, won't you?"

Sara stared him in the eye. She made a disgusting noise in the back of her throat. In the next second, she spat mucus and saliva in Goshinki's left eye. He frowned and slapped her. Sara fell out of the vanity chair. When she looked back at him, her nose was bleeding.

"You're such a soft bitch to talk so tough. I didn't even hit you that hard. Remember what I said." Goshinki turned on his heel and left the room, putting his kukri away.

Yura watched him go. Then she went to Sara's vanity. She took a few tissues out of a box and kneeled down to the dancer/informant. Sara took them from her hand, mumbling her gratitude.

"You know," Yura said.

Sara stopped moving and looked up at Yura. She nodded slowly. "Of course I know. I know every-fucking-thing. It's my job. However, it is _**NOT**_ my job to help mindless murderers like Goshinki. If you're so concerned, why don't _**YOU**_ tell him?"

Yura's eyes narrowed. "Because I think the girl has been through enough. It'll get much, much worse before it gets better. I don't need to add to her problems. Goshinki will find out on his own time. I hope it's later rather than sooner..."

* * *

Jaken watched Bankotsu walked up to his car. His ponytailed ally got in and rubbed his hands together, even though they were in gloves. Or were those...

"Mittens? Are you wearing mittens, Bankotsu?" Jaken asked incredulously.

Bankotsu looked down at the white mittens on his hands. Then he looked at Jaken. "Yeah. What of it?" he asked.

Jaken shook his head and started the car.

"Where are we headed?" Bankotsu asked.

"To pick up someone. When we get this someone, I want you to get in the backseat, no questions asked. Am I clear?" Jaken glared over at Bankotsu.

"Why do I have to get in the back? Don't I get seniori..."

"No, you don't get seniority. Not in _**MY**_ car. Do as I say or I'll give you a black eye. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever. You don't have to always be so violent about it, Jaken," Bankotsu said. He leaned away from Jaken and pouted against the window.

Ten minutes later, Jaken and Bankotsu pulled up to a restaurant. The first thing Bankotsu caught sight of was the furry white boots. His eyes traveled up slim but toned legs in red leggings. The lady in question was wearing what looked like a white oversized sweater of some sort. The sweater was bigger than she was and had a furry collar and cuffs. She had on a red paperboy hat and red gloves. She was carrying a large red tote bag on her right arm. Her sunglasses reflected the sun into Bankotsu's eyes when she glanced over at him.

Jaken thumped Bankotsu in the ear. "Get in the back seat, doofus."

"Who's the chick?" Bankotsu whispered as he got out of the car. Jaken ignored him. Bankotsu stepped to the side to allow the girl entry. She smiled at him and sat down. After making sure she was in, Bankotsu got in behind her.

"Hello, Jaken."

"Enju, that's Bankotsu. Bankotsu, this is Enju Orikasa. She's a..."

Enju turned and removed her sunglasses. She smiled at Bankotsu again. "I'm a friend, Bankotsu. It's nice to meet you. Jaken's told me all about you." She shook his hand.

"All good things, I hope," Bankotsu intoned.

"Of course, buddy," Jaken said dryly as he pulled away from the restaurant. He glanced over at Enju. " You sure weren't followed?" he asked.

Enju turned her head slowly and glared evilly at him. "What am I? An amateur? Of course I wasn't followed, dumbass. Were _**YOU**_ followed?" she asked.

"No. Just shut up and ride," Jaken said.

Enju sighed. "I talked to a friend." She glanced at Jaken. "Goshinki is going around asking questions about Muso. Sometimes he's asking pretty hard. He visited Sara the other day," she said.

Jaken hummed to himself, thinking. "Do you know if Sara said anything?"

"No. Of course not. Sara did not tell. However, Goshinki did threaten her. We have to tread carefully around this. No one else needs to end up shot or worse," Enju said.

Bankotsu looked between the two for a moment. Then he stuck his head between them. "Wait a fucking minute. What the hell is going on? Why is Goshinki asking questions? What happened? You guys know who shot Muso?" he asked.

Jaken sighed as he came to a stoplight. He was about to turn up the mountain pass. "Yes, Bankotsu. We do know who shot Muso. Would you also like to know that tidbit of information?" he asked.

"Um, it would be helpful."

Enju turned around in her seat and looked at Bankotsu. He stared at her; she was so close. "This is very secret stuff. This kind of knowledge could get you killed or tortured. You sure you wanna know?"

"Just tell me already!" Bankotsu said loudly.

"Fine, fine!" Enju turned around. "It was Sesshomaru."

Bankotsu stared blankly ahead for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Our Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru Inzei? You're joking, right?"

"We kid you not, my friend. Sesshomaru did indeed blow a hole through Muso's chest with intent on ending his life in order to save Kagura Ouken's," Jaken said as he started up the mountain.

Bankotsu shook his head. "Kagura Ouken? Naraku's daughter? What the hell was he doing with her?" He looked at Jaken. "You guys have been keeping secrets from me! I feel so left out now!"

Jaken sighed. "You really haven't missed much. I'd rather be blissfully ignorant than 'in the know.' I've been doing nothing but trying not to get both Sesshomaru _**AND**_ Kagura killed for the past five months. I swear he's running me rag..."

Two silenced bullets broke through the windshield, cutting Jaken's sentence short. He swerved on the icy incline. As he tried to stay on the road, he noticed Enju reaching for her tote bag. She glanced at Jaken and gasped.

"Jaken, you're hit!" She stared at his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Jaken tried to get the steering wheel under control through the pain. He glanced in his rearview mirror at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu!" he yelled.

"Nnuh-huh?" Bankotsu moaned. He had been shot in his left side. "Be okay. Barely feel it..." he mumbled as he checked his own weapon.

Enju looked around to see where the hail of gunshots was coming from. "I can't see shit! There's too much ice and snow everywhere!" She caught sight of someone and smirked. "Jaken, keep it steady."

"Easier said than done," he mumbled.

* * *

Hari was reloading her rifle quickly. She could hear her sister walking towards her, trying to get a better view. They were perched in the white snow of the mountain, nearly completely hidden.

"Hurry up and get the final shot. She's hanging out the window and practically _**BEGGING**_ to be killed. This should be over," Ruri said.

Hari glared at Ruri. Before she said anything in retaliation, two gunshots rang out. Blood splattered on Hari's face. She gasped as she watched her sister fall back, a bullet in her head and one in her neck.

_Wha_... Hari watched the car speed around the snowy bend. Her eyes narrowed and she gathered up her things.

* * *

Enju climbed back in the car. _Got them_. She looked at Jaken.

"Jaken, let me drive," she said.

Jaken shook his head fervently. "It's just my shoulder. Get back there and take care of Bankotsu," he said.

* * *

Kagura blinked. Something was wrong. She had just heard what sounded like several gunshots. She looked around, seeing that Sesshomaru was already up. He apparently was already aware of whatever it was that had her spooked. Kagura moved over to him, pulling on her robe.

"A revolver and two rifles," Sesshomaru said. He looked down at Kagura.

She had an eyebrow raised. "You can tell all that just by gunshots? There were three guns?"

"Yes. The resonance is unmistakable; especially in these mountains. With the rifles, the shots were fired to closely in succession for there to only be one." Sesshomaru moved away from the window. "The Kemuri," he murmured.

Kagura watched him go to start going through her drawers. "The Kemuri? Who or what is that? Sesshomaru, what are you doing? Hey!" She jumped when he tossed her own revolver at her. She fumbled with it before managing to hold it firmly. "What's go..."

Several more gunshots rang out from below the cottage. Kagura's eyes widened. _The guards on duty_... Then they heard the screeching of tires from the back of the house. _What the hell is going on_?

"Something doesn't make sense," Kagura mumbled.

"I'm going to the back. You stay in the hallway. Don't open the front door at all," Sesshomaru said firmly. He stalked out of her bedroom without another word.

Kagura stood there for a moment. She willed her legs to move and did as she was told. _This is becoming far too strange and complicated_, she thought, pulling the hammer back on the revolver. She went downstairs and crouched down in the hallway, keeping the revolver close to her chest. She shivered when she felt a gust of wind coming from the back of the cottage.

"We were attacked as we were coming. Jaken was only shot in his shoulder. Bankotsu got the worst of it." It was Enju.

Kagura started to stand to go help, but she saw Sesshomaru shoot her a look that froze her in place. He closed the back door so that she could not see. Kagura sank back to her knees in the hallway. _Stay here. They can handle it. Just stay here. They can han_...

The front door opened roughly. Kagura turned her head. She scooted against the wall, trying not to be seen. There were rather small soft footsteps and she deduced that it was definitely not a man that had entered. Kagura watched the shadow on the floor and saw that it was a very small woman that had entered. She raised an eyebrow.

_She killed all the guards at the bottom of the hill_? she thought. _Either I have piece-of-shit guards or she's just that good. I'm going for the former_.

"Kagura, get out of the ha..."

Kagura stood up and tackled Enju just as Hari came around the corner. The angry assassin pulled the trigger three times. In her murderous state, she only managed to graze Kagura's arm as she went down. Kagura dropped her revolver and it went skidding down the hallway.

"What..." Sesshomaru came up to the door. For a second, he and Hari stared at one another in shock. Hari was covered in snow and her lips were blue. He was covered in someone else's blood and the wind from the open porch door behind him blue snow inside. He watched Hari raise her pistol at him.

"You..." she whispered.

Sesshomaru flinched as the gunshot rang out. He turned around to see Jaken holding up his own weapon with the arm that was not hurt. Hari stumbled back, pulling her trigger a few more times, blowing holes in the roof of the hallway. Then she fell back.

Kagura heard Enju groaning underneath her. She tried to push herself up, but her left arm just exuded an immense amount of pain when she tried. Instead she rolled off of Enju. They lay next to each other on their backs, breathing hard.

"Hey," Enju said.

"Hey," Kagura said. She looked down at her arm. "I'm bleeding."

Enju looked at Kagura's arm. "That you are," she said. She got to her feet. "Let's get that wrapped and you have to get dressed. We have to get out of here."

Kagura followed Enju into the kitchen, stepping over the fallen assassin. "What do you mean 'leave?' I just can't leave here. I have to stay here. It's... law. I'll get in serious trouble for leaving," she said.

"Kags, at one point in time, there were two of them. I shot the other and Jaken just got that one. Someone obviously doesn't want us alive. Sesshomaru is taking you somewhere else safe. You're just going there for a little while. Just until... spring." Enju began wrapping Kagura's arm.

"Spring?" Kagura winced as Enju pulled tight. "Enju, that's months from now. I think they're bound to notice I'm gone. What about Goshinki and Naraku? What about Hakudoshi? I just can't leave my brother."

Enju sighed and tied the bandage tight. "It'll all be taken care of. Nothing will happen to your brother and Goshinki won't find you. No one will find you. Sesshomaru is the only one who will know where you are."

Sesshomaru walked in the kitchen. "Stop asking questions and go get dressed. We have to get Bankotsu out of here quickly and to his brother. He won't last much longer. Jaken is fine for now," he said.

Kagura did as she was told. She went upstairs and began to get dressed. She threw clothes in a bag and made her way back downstairs. Nothing had changed. Hari's body was still sprawled lifelessly across the floor. Enju was leaning against the counter, picking at her nails. Sesshomaru was waiting for her. Kagura took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled. "It's like I'm running away."

Sesshomaru took her bag from her. "You can think of it as me kidnapping you if you prefer," he said.

Kagura rolled her eyes as Enju walked past them.

"Stop making eyes and let's go, you two. We don't have all day," she said.

* * *

Hours later, Goshinki kicked open the front door of the cottage. Yura followed behind him, looking around. The place was dark and empty. Goshinki walked around the empty living room, looking for some sign of life. Yura went the opposite direction. She backed into the hallway leading to the stairwell. She began started to stumble as her right foot knocked into something. Finally, she lost her footing and fell down.

Goshinki turned his head. "Yura?" He immediately moved towards the spot where he heard her go down. He turned the light on and his eyes widened.

Yura's heel was caught in the crevasse of Hari's neck and shoulder. Yura gasped and immediately removed her foot when she realized that it was a body she had tripped over. It was obviously a young woman. She had been shot once in her chest. Her eyes were still open and staring straight ahead, or up. Yura looked up.

Goshinki was also looking up. "She shot up as she was falling back." He turned around and saw her weapon across the floor. He walked over to get it. He checked the cartridge. "Empty. She emptied the whole thing."

Yura got to her feet. "I'm going to check on Kagura." She turned to leave.

"Don't bother." Goshinki looked at her. Yura turned to face him. "She's long gone by now."

"Gone? How did she leave? Where would she go?"

Goshinki began approaching her. "Good question." He took Yura's hand. "We'll just have to find the answer to it." He led her out of the house.

Yura looked back at the cottage as they descended the hill. _What have you gotten yourself into, Kagura? You were supposed to be safe up here_...


	18. Chapter 18: Separated

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 18: Separated**

**

* * *

**

Mukotsu looked over his brother's injuries with a curious eye. He shook his head as Bankotsu writhed in agony on the table. Sesshomaru and Jaken stood off to the side, watching the Inzei's private family doctor work.

"Bankotsu's lucky." Mukotsu stuck his younger brother with an anesthetic. "It was a through-and-through. Had it stayed in his body, he'd probably be dead by now. Cold weather and all. No major internal organs hit. It's pretty much just a hole in his side. I suppose it's pretty inconvenient considering Bankotsu's line of work. As for you, Jaken..."

Jaken perked up at the sound of his name. "What about me?"

"I can tell already that the bullet is still in you. There is no exit wound. You haven't noticed?" Mukotsu asked. "The pain that is still in your arm? The fact that you haven't bloodied the back of your clothes? Unobservant little miscreant..." Mukotsu beckoned Jaken forward.

* * *

Kagura and Enju were in the front area of Mukotsu's office. Enju was going through some of the drawers. Kagura had no idea what her best friend was looking for. She did not care at this point. All she kept doing was playing with her braid numbly. She flinched when she heard Jaken's yell. Then she squeezed her eyes shut.

Enju approached Kagura. "He'll be okay. It sounds like he just got the bullet removed. That's a good thing. Let's hope it wasn't infected." Enju positioned herself behind Kagura.

Kagura held her head up. "Enju, what are you doing?" Kagura asked weakly.

Enju took a deep breath. "I have to do this, Kags." She grabbed Kagura's braid from her hands.

Kagura felt a strong tugging for a few moments. She tried to get away from Enju. Then the tugging stopped and Kagura fell forward off of the sofa she sat on. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that her hair was next to her face; her _**SHORT**_ hair. She ran a hand through it, staring at it in disbelief.

Enju watched her friend stare at her hair in mystification. She looked at the braid and scissors she still held in her hands. She immediately put them down and swallowed.

Kagura turned to face Enju. "Why did you cut my hair?" she asked, her voice remarkably even.

"Disguise. They'll be looking for a girl with long black hair. So for now, you're going to have to keep your hair short. It's hair. It grows back. Come here so I can even it," Enju said calmly.

Kagura stood up slowly. She made her way back over to Enju and sat down. "You could've at least given me a little warning," she mumbled.

"You would've attacked me had you known what I was going to do, Kagura."

* * *

Jaken was sitting up and looking at his wrapped shoulder. Had he known that the bullet was still lodged within himself he would have pried it out with a knife. He'd done it before; he would have surely done it again. Having Mukotsu do it was not an appealing experience. Jaken then turned his gaze to Sesshomaru. The silver-haired heir had his head in his hands.

"You're like a magnet for guerilla warfare. Now I'm getting shot at and I don't even know why," Jaken said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Jaken. "You have to stay here," he said.

"I'm fully aware of that. I don't plan on going anywhere." Jaken furrowed his eyebrows. "You have to make it back here before your parents return. If you don't there's only so much lying I can do to Mr. Inzei before he realizes I'm lying. That man's eyes are scarier than yours," he said.

"I know. It will not take me long to set her up. You are to tell no one where I am going; not even Inuyasha if he asks," Sesshomaru said. He headed out of the room. He paused for a moment when he saw Kagura.

Kagura was rubbing the back of her neck. She would occasionally touch where her shortened hair stopped. She was staring at the floor blankly, as if she was in thought. She looked up when she noticed a shadow looming from behind her. A faint smile came to her face when she realized it was just Sesshomaru.

"Enju said it was necessary." She ran her hands through the short fringe bob. "Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru could see she was a bit saddened about the loss of her black tresses. "Your friend is talented at dressing hair. This look suits you," he said blandly. "We must leave. Say your farewells."

* * *

Goshinki scratched his head with his kukri. Naraku would be back in two days and he had lost track of Kagura. To say that Naraku would not be happy with this new development was an understatement. Goshinki had no idea why Naraku kept Kagura under his thumb, all he knew was that she was a precious gem that had to be protected.

_I can't do that if she keeps foolishly wandering off_, he thought angrily. _When I found out who took her I will_...

"What are you thinking about, Goshinki?" Yura asked as she approached. Goshinki shook his head. "I just finished checking on Hakudoshi."

"How is he?" Goshinki asked.

Yura shrugged. "I told him about Kagura's disappearance. He took it better than expected. He seems rather resigned to everything that is happening, as if he saw it as inevitable," she said.

Goshinki barely heard her, but assumed that she said Hakudoshi was doing well. He had bigger fish to fry. He glanced up as he noticed Yura's shadow hanging over him. Her arms were folded and she appeared somewhat annoyed.

"You're about to do something stupid. I can tell," she said.

Goshinki smirked. "No, I'm not." He stood up. "I just want to talk."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagura in the passenger seat. Her head was leaning against the window. Her breathing had become slow and even about thirty minutes ago. He put his eyes back on the slushy road ahead of them as he drove through the night. Then he looked at her again as she shifted. He noticed her hair had fallen out of her face.

_She looks so at ease_, Sesshomaru thought.

Kagura got that prickly feeling on her face, the feeling that she was being watched. She slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at her and slowly smiled. Even in the dark she could still see his glowing eyes.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked away from her. "We'll soon reach our destination. After I make sure you're settled, I must return."

Kagura's smile faded. "So, I'll be by myself again, huh? Well, that sucks." She turned and looked out the window. "I am so alone," she whispered.

Sesshomaru blinked. "You aren't alone. You just need to be safe," he said.

"What about you?" Kagura looked back at Sesshomaru. "Who's going to look out for you?"

"Don't worry about me, Kagura. I'll be fine."

"Promise me," she said.

Sesshomaru paused. He could not promise her. He could not promise Kagura that as soon as he returned back to Houken City someone would not immediately kill him. He could not promise her that he would return in one piece. He really could not promise her anything. He turned and looked at her for a moment. She was staring at him through the darkness, waiting for his answer.

"I... promise."

* * *

Toran dragged a big chest from down the stairs. She pulled it through the kitchen and into the living room. There, Jaken and Bankotsu were tending to their wounds by changing their bandages. Toran fell back as she stopped pulling the big metal chest right in front of Jaken.

"There!" she said loudly as she sat down on the chest. She crossed her legs and folded her arms, smiling at the two men before her.

Jaken raised an eyebrow, not liking the look Toran was giving them. He glanced down at the chest and then back up at her face. "What's in there? And why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

Toran chuckled. "Wouldn't you two just _**LOVE**_ to know what's in here? I tell you on one condition."

"If it requires a condition, then I think we're better off not knowing," Bankotsu said tiredly.

Toran pouted. "I like how you just write it off. I know you'll need what's in this chest eventually." She stood up and walked around it, leaning forward to unlock it. She held the top open a bit and looked up at the two. "What's it gonna be, fellas?"

Jaken and Bankotsu looked at one another. Jaken shrugged. "It better be a plausible request," Jaken said.

"It is. I just want to be involved in this business with Goshinki," Toran said. She saw the faces of the two change and giggled. "I'm not totally out of the loop, guys. I hear things, too. You'll definitely need my help if you want to come out of this ordeal alive."

Jaken narrowed his eyes. "Who did you hear this stuff from?" he asked.

"Does that really matter, toad? A lot of people can't keep their mouths shut. That's all. Now," Toran drummed her fingers on the lid of the trunk, "do you want my help or not?" she asked, getting a little perturbed.

Jaken and Bankotsu looked at one another. Jaken shrugged and Bankotsu nodded. Then Bankotsu looked at Toran. "Sure. But, you've gotta watch out for yourself. They'll be no knights in shining armor in this. What's in the trunk?" Bankotsu asked.

Toran smirked and lifted the lid. Bankotsu and Jaken looked into it. Their eyes nearly doubled in size. They looked back up at Toran, looking for some sort of explanation. She smiled brightly and closed the lid.

* * *

Kagura jumped as she heard the door to the car shut. She opened her eyes, seeing that they'd come to a stop. Rubbing her eyes, she peered out of the frosty window. She could see Sesshomaru's hair blowing in the wind as he ascended some steps. There was light coming from in front of him Kagura made sure her cap was on and then hustled out of the car. She could hear the ocean.

Sesshomaru stared at the shorter man before him. "Totosai..." he murmured his half greeting.

The old man before Sesshomaru whacked him with his cane. "And just what are you doing here, young pup? Here to ruin more of my antiques?" he asked.

"I was eight when that happened. And how can you remember it anyway? You tend to conveniently forget ev... You know what? I'm not getting roped into another argument with you." Sesshomaru sighed. "I have a favor to ask, Totosai," he said.

Totosai stood firmly in front of the taller man. "And just why should I... Well, hello there." His large eyes made their way to Kagura as she stepped up beside Sesshomaru. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Sesshomaru?"

_Lecherous old man_, Sesshomaru thought with disdain. He was suddenly having second thoughts about leaving Kagura with this man.

Kagura smiled at the old man. She held her hand out for him to shake it. "I'm Kagura. I'm a friend of Sesshomaru's," she said.

Totosai took her hand. "Totosai Miyamoto. I'm a friend of the fam..."

"Totosai, stop standing in the door! You're letting all the heat out!" another voice said. A shorter man came from behind a wall. "Oh! We have guests. Come in, come in!" he said.

Kagura stepped forward and followed Totosai inside. The house was very spacious and full of mats. A staircase led to a second floor. Totosai led her to a room with a table and cushions. Totosai gestured for the two younger people to sit. Kagura took a seat and Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"That's Myoga. We're both old friends of Sesshomaru's father; practically raised the man. What brings you both to us?" Totosai asked.

"Kagura is in a bit of trouble. She..."

"... needs a place to stay for the time being," Myoga finished for Sesshomaru. "We can do that. But, you have to tell us _**WHY**_ such a beauty is running from Houken City."

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru. Then she glanced back out at the two elders. "My whole name is Kagura Ouken. I'm Naraku Ouken's daughter. I've sorta come across some trouble back home and I don't want to be a burden to Sesshomaru while things happen there. I'd be really thankful if you were to let me stay here until the heat dies down," she said quickly.

Totosai and Myoga just watched her for a moment. Then Totosai began lighting a pipe. "I figured as much. As we are nothing but loyal to the Inzei family, we can't very well let a request from one go unfulfilled," he said.

"You must attract random gunfire if Sesshomaru's dumping you here," Myoga said.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat softly. "Something like that," he said quietly. He did not miss the glower Kagura gave him. "Anyway, this is the last place anyone would think to look for her. It does not bother you that she is an Ouken?"

"Should it? She seeks sanctuary and who are we to turn her away. Besides, I think our reputations precede us enough to keep unwanted guests away," Totosai said. "Now, it would be best if you got her settled upstairs and then left. We wouldn't want anyone noticing you're gone."

Sesshomaru nodded. He rose to his feet and headed back to the car, leaving Kagura alone with the two old men. She shifted nervously under their intense stares. Her hand went unconsciously to her shortened hair.

"Not used to the short hair, eh?" Myoga said. Kagura looked at him and then nodded sheepishly. "You needn't be afraid of us, child. The worse you have to fear is Totosai's lechery."

"Lies. All of it. However, I do wonder about the nature of your relationship with the eldest of the Inzei sons." Totosai leaned forward. "I see a foreign emotion in Sesshomaru's eyes. The young pup seems quite smitten with you."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Well, he might be a little... protective. I suppose it's somewhat natural since I..." she said as Sesshomaru came back hauling Kagura's duffle bag. "Oh! Sesshomaru. You're back."

"Come. I'll show you to your room." He held out his hand. Kagura took it and he pulled her up.

* * *

Upstairs, Sesshomaru led Kagura to a room that overlooked the ocean. There was a closet, a futon, and a simple dresser. She nodded as she looked around where she would be staying for the next few months of her life. She jumped as she heard Sesshomaru drop her bag on the floor.

Sesshomaru noticed her jump. He walked up beside her. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Is it to your liking?" he asked, gesturing around the quaint room.

Kagura chuckled softly. "I can't really be picky, can I? Besides, I like it. Totosai and Myoga seem nice enough, too. I daresay I won't be as lonely as I thought. That's good enough for me." She faced him. "I guess you'll be going now. I can get settled myself."

"I'm sure you can. So..." Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"Try not to kill my cousin, please," Kagura said with a smile. Although she meant it to be a joke, a morbid one at that, it came out with a shaky voice. Realizing how she must've sounded, she glanced back at the futon and cleared her throat. "Just stay safe, Sesshomaru. And could you look out for Haku?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knitted. "I can't promise anything, but I will try."

"I understand," Kagura said with a nod. She suddenly hugged Sesshomaru. She could feel that he was somewhat shocked by her actions. "See you later," she whispered into his chest.

_"See you later" instead of "goodbye." Interesting_, Sesshomaru thought. He lifted her chin and nodded.

* * *

Jakotsu handed Enju a drink. "So, she's really gone, huh?"

"For right now, yeah. It's best if she was away during all of this mess. Plus, I don't think she could take much more. What I'm really worried about right now is Muso waking up. You know the first chance he gets he'll squeal to Goshinki. That's when all hell will break loose." Enju downed her drink in one swallow.

"That was straight vodka, Enju. That didn't hurt?" Jakotsu asked. Enju shook her head, holding up the glass for him to fix her some more. As Jakotsu returned with her drink, he saw the one person he hoped to avoid come in the club. He passed Enju her drink and leaned forward to her ear. "Don't look now, but trouble has arrived," he said quietly.

Enju sipped her drink a bit as Jakotsu leaned back over the bar. She looked out the corner of her eye. She saw Goshinki looking around. Then she saw him see her. He immediately started coming towards her. Enju looked at Jakotsu and discreetly moved her head. Jakotsu shook his head but Enju's eyes widened, not liking him disobeying her. He frowned and moved down the bar.

"Just the girl I was looking for," Goshinki said as he took a seat next to Enju.

Enju put on an obviously fake smile and turned her head to Goshinki. "Now why would you be looking for me?" she asked.

"Kagura," Goshinki said. "Where is she?"

"Last time I checked, she was locked up in the mountains," she said. "If that's changed, then I have no idea where she is." Enju turned her head back to take a sip of her vodka.

"Oh really? Doesn't Kagura tell you everything? Wouldn't she tell you if she was leaving?"

"I just said that if she's not up in the mountains, then I don't know where she is. What didn't you understand about that? Kagura doesn't tell me everything, contrary to popular belief," Enju said, raising her glass for Jakotsu to refill her. He did so and Enju brought the glass closer to her lips. She stopped when a rough hand closed over the top of it. She turned her head and looked Goshinki.

"I know you know something, Enju. It's best if you don't lie," he said.

Enju narrowed her eyes. "I'm not lying. I have no idea where Kagura is." It was not a lie. Enju had no idea where Sesshomaru had taken Kagura. She jerked her hand away from Goshinki. "Now, I'd appreciate it you'd leave me be. I have nothing to say to you," she said.

Goshinki smirked. "Okay, okay. I'll go. Just be careful, Enju. There are monsters out there. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Kagura'd never forgive me if her best friend encountered trouble."

"Is that a threat, Goshinki?"

"Of course not." He walked away.

Jakotsu came back to Enju after a moment. "You did lie to him," he said quietly.

"I did no such thing. He asked if I know where Kagura is. That isn't a lie. I have no idea where she is." Enju shrugged. "He simply didn't ask the right questions." She smirked up at Jakotsu.

He could not help but smile back at her. "You are so bad."

* * *

"What's taking that idiot so long?" Toran moaned as she sat between Bankotsu and Jaken.

Jaken sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you keep asking that? You're worse than Bankotsu."

"Hey!" Bankotsu said loudly.

"It's just that he's been gone for hours. You aren't worried about him?" Toran asked.

Jaken shook his head. "No, I'm not. Sesshomaru is a grown man. He can take care of himself. He's proved that time and time again. The problem was that Kagura was clouding his judgment for awhile. Now that she's in a safe house, he'll be able to think clearly." He looked at Toran. "He'll be back. So shut up and stop bothering me."

Toran pouted and put her back on the sofa. It was a full hour and a half later when Sesshomaru trudged into the room. Toran had fallen asleep with her head back and mouth open. Bankotsu was laying on her chest. Jaken was still awake. He appeared to be in deep thought when Sesshomaru came through the door.

Sesshomaru walked forward, taking off his gloves and coat. "There haven't been any queries, have there?" he asked.

"Besides Toran asking where you are every five minutes, none." Jaken stood up to meet his friend. He adjusted his arm in the sling and cleared his throat. "Is she safe?"

"Yes. Totosai and Myoga accepted her easier than I thought they would." Sesshomaru noticed the chest Toran had her feet propped up on. "What's in that?"

"The most beautiful assortment of weapons I have ever seen. Toran seems to know more than she's let on."

Sesshomaru nodded. He walked over to Bankotsu and Toran and thumped both of them. Toran awoke first. She looked down at Bankotsu and pushed him off immediately. Then she smiled up at Sesshomaru. Bankotsu wiped the drool from his mouth and smiled sheepishly up at Sesshomaru.

"You're finally back. Took you long enough," Toran said, sounding annoyed.

"Quiet. We have some planning to do."

* * *

Enju and Jakotsu walked outside of Euphoria. Both had been drinking but Enju trumped Jakotsu. They giggled as they walked towards Enju's car. Jakotsu snatched Enju's keys away from her.

"Hey!" Enju said, clumsily reaching for her keys as Jakotsu held them away from her.

"Um, no. I'm not having you swerve all off the road and killing me. I happen to like living, thank you very much," Jakotsu said. He moved to the side as Enju reached for them again. This time, she fell on the concrete, giggling. Several items fell out of her purse. Jakotsu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pick yourself up. I'll unlock the car so I can toss you in there."

"There will be no toshing of meh aroun', Jaktoshu," Enju slurred as she tried to gather her things back up. She saw Jakotsu walking ahead of her. "Wait fer meh!" she yelled towards him.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and pressed the button to unlock the doors on Enju's car. He looked back at her to see if she was doing all right. Two seconds later, the car blew up.

Enju's eyes widened as she saw Jakotsu thrown back from the force of the explosion. Never had she sobered so fast. She grabbed her phone and headed towards her friend while dialing the paramedics.

"Jakotsu! Jakotsu!" she yelled as the phone rang. Finally, someone picked up. "I need an ambulance at the club Euphoria! There's been an explosion!" She threw the phone to the side as she checked Jakotsu's pulse. He was only unconscious.

_I have a feeling that's for the best. I wouldn't him want to feel the pain he might be in_, she thought as she examined his wounds. His entire left side had been badly burned, as it was the side that had been facing the car when it exploded. Some of his hair had been singed away. _Oh Jakotsu. Just hang on_.

Enju knew exactly who the culprit of this act was. She was not going to let him get away with it, either. "Goshinki..." she whispered as she heard sirens coming closer.


	19. Chapter 19: I Declare War

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 19: I Declare War**

* * *

Enju sat in the hospital, sipping on coffee. She hated the taste of the brown liquid, but she drank it only to soothe her nervousness.

_I __have __a __feeling __that __it__'__s __only __making __me __more __anxious. __However, __it __is __dealing __with __my __drunkenness_, she mused. She glanced up as a nurse approached her. She immediately stood.

"How is he? How are his injuries? How did the surgery go? Will he make a complete recovery? Is he awa..."

"Miss Orikasa, please calm yourself. I can only handle one question at a time. Please have a seat," the nurse said. Enju complied with her wishes. "Mr. Shinji will be okay. He's in stable condition. Besides the burns, he suffered a few fractured ribs and minor lacerations. He is still in an induced coma. The extent of the burns was severe, but they should heal for the most part. He just needs rest right now, as do you."

Enju nodded slowly, relieved to hear that her one of her best friends would live. She sat the coffee down and gathered her things. The nurse noticed her haste and moved to stop her. Enju faced the woman.

"Miss Orikasa, I do not think it is wise for you to drive. I don't think you're enti..."

"Oh, I'm sober enough for this," Enju said with a smile. She left the hospital hastily, leaving the nurse gaping at her.

* * *

Jaken stared out the window in Sesshomaru's home. He had a bad feeling. Usually, Jaken's intuition was spot on; his track record with Sesshomaru was almost perfect. He was nervously tapping his finger against the windowpane. Bankotsu noticed his anxiety. He glanced over at Sesshomaru.

The three were waiting for the "questioning" they knew was coming. They had not received any word from the front gate about visitors yet. Finally, Jaken turned away from the window. He grabbed his keys that were sitting on the coffee table. Then he headed for the door.

Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru. "You don't think we should follow him?" he asked. Sesshomaru calmly shook his head. "And why not?"

"He can handle it himself," Sesshomaru stated firmly. Bankotsu simply nodded.

* * *

Enju swerved as she pulled up to Delphi. The club was beginning to close. As she put the car in park, she stared out towards the door to the club. She saw a gang of men walking out. They appeared to work for the Ouken family. Then she saw Yura. Following Yura was her prey.

_Bastard_, she thought as she opened her door. She armed herself and got out of the car. She walked swiftly and with purpose towards Goshinki and Yura. The men seemed to take no notice of her as she approached in the darkness.

Yura noticed Enju, though. She looked at Goshinki, who was pretty tipsy. She was the only one who resembled some sort of soberness. Yura looked back at Enju just as the girl began to raise her firearm. She rushed forward, catching Enju's arm before the firearm was fully visible in the darkness. Yura managed to get it away from the fighting girl and conceal it so none of the men saw it.

Goshinki noticed Yura was no longer by his side. Raising an eyebrow, he saw her conversing with a girl he recognized. It was Kagura's friend. She seemed angry.

"Calm down," Yura whispered harshly to Enju. She did not heed her and fought in Yura's grip.

"Let me at him! I wanna skin him alive!" Enju yelled. "I know you had something to do with my car. I know it was you, you bastard!" she continued. Yura turned her head to look at Goshinki.

Goshinki raised an eyebrow. He took a few steps towards Yura and Enju. Yura turned to look back at him. She saw the intent in his eyes as his hand went slowly to the kukri on his belt.

"Lemme go!" Enju yelled as she continued to fight against Yura. The woman was surprisingly strong.

"Let her go, Yuyu. If she wants to play," Goshinki removed his kukri from its confines, "then we can play."

Yura shook her head. "No. She's not in her right mind right now, Goshinki."

"I'm right enough to know that he tried to kill me and Jakotsu! His ass is mi..."

Yura nearly sighed relief when a car swerved up behind Enju, drawing the attention momentarily away from her. Everyone squinted in the bright headlights. It was not until the passenger door opened that everyone saw Jaken sitting there. His eyes met Yura's and she nodded.

Before Enju could protest, Yura had nearly tossed Enju into Jaken's car and shut the door. For a split second, Jaken caught Goshinki's slightly unhinged eyes. Then as quickly as he'd come, he sped off into the night.

Goshinki watched Jaken drive off. He blinked a few times and glanced down at Yura. She was righting her dress on her. She looked up when she noticed Goshinki glaring at her. She took a deep breath as he approached her.

"Hmm..." Goshinki grabbed Yura by her hair and pulled her closer. "Why'd you help the little wench out? I was gonna be nice," he said.

Yura shrugged out of Goshinki's grasp. "You're drunk and so was she. Don't you think you've done enough to her tonight?"

Goshinki grabbed Yura again and pulled her closer. He leaned down to her face. "Not nearly enough," he whispered. He released Yura roughly, causing her to stumble back. As soon as she looked back up at him, Goshinki's hand had gone across her face. That was when she hit the ground. "Don't ever step between me and my business again," he said.

Yura wiped the blood from her lip as she glared up at him. As he passed her, he grabbed her up from the ground, nearly dragging her along the ground. When she righted herself beside him, she heard Goshinki giving some orders. Her eyes widened when she heard what they were.

* * *

Jaken pulled into a gas station not too far from the Inzei estate. He turned to look at Enju. Kagura's best friend was staring indifferently out the windshield. She was taking long, deep breaths and hugging herself. She had not said anything to Jaken since Yura had thrown her in the car.

_I __don__'__t __even __know __how __to __go __about __starting __this __conversation_, Jaken realized. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. _Why __did __I __even __go __get_...

"He blew up my car," Enju whispered. "He put Jakotsu in the hospital trying to kill me."

"So you took it upon yourself to make him pay, eh? That was stupid. There were almost fifteen of them and just one of you. You're lucky his girlfriend seems to have a brain," Jaken reprimanded. He noticed that she was shaking her head and softly moaning. He looked towards the gas station. "Do you want some coffee?"

Enju raised a hand, barely paying attention to Jaken. She did not notice him get out the car. She let her eyes close for a moment. She had been sitting alone for about five minutes before she opened her eyes to bright headlights shining in her face. Enju righted her head in the seat, seeing a car not too far from the gas station. It was just sitting there. Then its lights cut off.

Having seen enough movies to understand what that sort of action meant, Enju's eyes immediately widened. She managed to undo her seatbelt and jump to the backseat just as the shooting started.

Inside the gas station's mart, Jaken was paying for coffee and doughnuts when he heard the gunshots. He immediately dropped everything and ran to the door. He ducked and looked at his car and then the car that was swiftly passing. The shooting stopped a few seconds later. He rushed outside and towards his car. Enju was not in the front seat.

_Shit! __Where __did __she __go_? Jaken broke into a sprint towards the car. He did not know whether to be angry over the state of his car or the fact that Enju was missing. He jumped and reflexively pulled his weapon when a bloody hand grabbed the front seat. He immediately relaxed as a disheveled head rose.

Enju had a cut on her forehead and cuts on her hands from broken glass and pre-existing injuries, but she had not been shot. She smiled weakly and waved at Jaken before crawling back over the seat to get out. The police could be heard in the distance. Frowning, Jaken went to the rear of his car as Enju practically fell out the car. He grabbed her up after retrieving a few things.

"What..." Enju mumbled as Jaken pulled her to her feet. She could hear police sirens off in the distance.

"Come on. We don't want to be around for that conversation." Jaken pulled Enju off down the opposite direction.

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped awake when heard gunshots. Instinctively reaching for the pistol sitting on his nightstand, he rolled out of bed and went to the window in his bedroom. He could see to the gate of the estate. Many of his father's men were crowding around it.

Toran burst in Sesshomaru's room. She was also carrying a firearm of her own: a sawed-off shotgun. "What's going on?" she yelled, running towards him.

Sesshomaru put the drapes back in their place. "Jaken," he said. He turned and left his room, Toran following. Sesshomaru took note of Toran's choice of weapon. "Really?"

Toran realized what he was referring to. "Hey! This is my weapon of choice just like that peashooter is yours," she said while hugging the shotgun to her.

Sesshomaru decided it was best not to argue with her, as Toran was renowned for her use of a shotgun. She was said to be the deadliest woman with one. Instead of responding to her, he continued to the first floor of his home. Bankotsu was still asleep on the couch. Shaking his head, he continued to the front door.

Before Sesshomaru could open the door, the door flung open. Sesshomaru immediately raised his weapon. Toran had stepped out from behind him, aiming at the front door. Both lowered their weapons when they saw Jaken and a bloody Enju standing there.

"What's goi... What the hell happened to you?" Bankotsu yelled as he came up to the door.

Jaken pulled Enju inside. "Long story short, Goshinki destroyed both our cars. We just came from the gas station across the street." He helped Enju sit down on a couch.

"Drive by?" Sesshomaru asked as Jaken walked past him. Jaken nodded. "Good."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Good? How is that good? Jaken could've died."

Toran thumped him on his head. "Do you not know anything? If there was a blatant attack on his life, we're allowed to retaliate. Goshinki pretty much just declared war on us. He can't possibly expect us to sit around and do nothing," she said.

"That's exactly why we will do nothing," Sesshomaru said as he turned back inside the house. Everyone turned to look at him. Sesshomaru just sauntered past his friends.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru? Goshinki has practically rolled out the red carpet! We should act before..." Jaken stopped when Sesshomaru set his amber eyes on him. "Listen. I've had a bullet lodged in my shoulder. I just got shot at _**AGAIN**_. My car is totaled. I haven't gotten any decent sleep in _**WEEKS**_. And do you want to know why all of that is? Mostly because of _**YOU**_! We wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for _**YOU**_! For reasons that I don't understand, _**YOU **_aren't the one who keeps getting shot at! _**I **__**AM**_!"

The room went eerily silent. Bankotsu, Toran, and Enju all looked at Sesshomaru to see what his response would be. He simply stared back at Jaken with an unreadable expression. It was as if he did not know how to respond to Jaken's outburst. Sesshomaru turned to leave.

Jaken seemed to regret his outburst almost immediately. "Sesshomaru, wait." The taller male stopped and gave Jaken a sideways glance. Jaken sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to know your reasoning for just sitting on the sidelines."

Sesshomaru stared at his friend a moment longer out of the corner of his eye. Then he faced Jaken again. "Goshinki will be expecting us to retaliate as soon as we can. He'll be ready and waiting for whatever we throw at him. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he can goad us so easily. Our best option is to sit back and wait. We will strike when the time is right." He walked away.

The other four watched as Sesshomaru retreated back to his room. Then they looked around at one another.

"Well, he is the boss in Mr. Inzei's absence. We've got no choice but to listen." Jaken made his way to the couch where Enju waited. Toran brought the two a few bandages and antiseptic. Enju seemed to be in her own little world as Toran cleaned her wounds.

Toran looked between Jaken and Enju. Enju seemed to be in her own little world. Jaken seemed to be watching her reactions. Toran smiled and chuckled to herself as she bandaged Enju's arms.

Jaken looked down at her. "What are you chuckling at?" he snapped at her.

Toran shrugged. "No reason. It's just not often that you bring girls home, no matter the situation. I've noticed that when it comes to females you seem to enter the friend zone a lot."

"Ha!" Bankotsu came in with a tray of drinks. "Jaken is the deity that governs the friend zone. Chicks think he's far too _sweet_ and _kind_ to be anything other than that. I mean, how many guys would risk their lives to go rescue a girl he's known for less than six months?"

Jaken rolled his eyes and snatched a glass of gin from the tray. He downed the drink in one swallow. _That's not exactly true. I've known Enju far longer. Besides, Kagura __would __be __sad __if __something __happened __to __her_, he told himself.

* * *

Kagura stirred a big pot of udon. She had quickly learned that if she was going to eat, it was going to be only Japanese cuisine. It only took her a day to realize that. Totosai and Myoga seemed to enjoy having her cook.

_Why __does __their __diet __have __to __consist __of __noodles __and __fish, __though? __Don__'__t __they __ever __get __sick __of __this __stuff_? Kagura sighed. _I__'__m __going __to __miss __doughnuts __and __cheeseburgers. __I __could __even __go __for __some __alcohol __right __now. __Myoga __doesn__'__t __think __it__'__s__ "__good __for __the __soul.__" __Pfft_!

Kagura left the noodles alone for a moment and sat down at the island. She noticed a newspaper sitting on the island. The main headline was mediocre enough. What caught her eyes was the smaller headline in the corner.

"_Shootout __in __West __Houken __City_," she whispered. She read the first little blurb then flipped quickly to the full article. "_A __gas __station __not __far __from __the __Inzei __compound__... __No __injuries __or __fatalities_." The article did not give mention of who was behind the shooting.

_I __doubt __Sesshomaru __and __the __others __would __start __a __shootout __in __their __own __backyard. __It __had __to __be __Goshinki. __But __what __could__'__ve __happened? __Did __Muso __wake __up_? A million thoughts raced through her mind as she stared at the paper.

So engrossed in the little headline was Kagura that she did not notice the pot beginning to boil over. The front door opening and closing startled her. Then she saw the mess on the stove.

"Damnit!"

Myoga and Totosai came around and into the kitchen. They saw Kagura cleaning up the mess she made and cursing under her breath the entire time. Myoga looked at Totosai.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to screw something as simple as udon up. I'm glad I didn't give you something challenging. What's this?" Totosai had picked up the paper.

Kagura looked up to see what he held. She turned the pot down and stirred the noodles once again. "Just the newspaper. I got caught up in reading it..."

"I can see why." Totosai held up the paper so that Myoga could see the large headline. "That pointless winter festival they have for the New Year is coming up. That means they'll all be down at the beach, making noise," he said.

"I rather like the festival, Totosai. It brings in very... interesting sights."

Kagura continued to absentmindedly stir the pot as the old men behind her talked. Her thoughts wandered back to Sesshomaru and the others. Something had started back in Houken City. It was only going to get worse before it got better.

_By __now, __Naraku __should __be __home. __Maybe __he __can __rein __in __Goshinki_, she thought as she began fixing bowls of the udon while Totosai and Myoga retreated to the dining room. She served them quickly and stood up to leave.

"Not going to join us?" Myoga asked.

Kagura turned and looked at the old man. A small smile spread across her face. "I'm not hungry right now. Perhaps I'll be down later for something," she said.

Myoga nodded. "Very well. Don't wait too long."

They waited until the heard Kagura's bedroom door shut upstairs before they looked at one another. Totosai turned the paper so that Myoga could see the bottom headline.

"This is obviously the headline that has her so shaken up; a shooting at the Inzei residence?" Totosai inquired.

"No, no, no. The shooting was _**NEAR**_ the residence. The estate is built like a fortress. Besides, if anyone ever did manage to break inside the estate, there would not be a story about it in the press. The real question is why, though. Neither family patriarch is in town at the present moment," Myoga said, crossing his arms.

"Well, that's a simple question to answer. There's a bunch of hotheaded little boys that'd sooner pull the trigger than try to settle differences civilly. With this generation it's always been 'shoot first, ask questions later.' There's no discretion anymore," Totosai thought, shaking his head.

"Nothing to do but wait and see how this pans out," Myoga said.

* * *

Kagura got to her room and shut the door. She leaned on the door for a moment, resting her head on the wood. Then she hurried over to her futon. She lifted it at the top and reached under, pulling out her cell phone. She turned it on.

_No __missed __calls_, she thought. She dialed Sesshomaru's emergency number. Before pressing "talk," she stared at the wall. _I__'__m __going __to __do __this_. She pressed talk.

* * *

Sesshomaru was just about to get inside his car. The emergency phone in his pocket began to vibrate. He reached for it, confused for a moment. Only two people had that number. He highly doubted his father would be calling, as he had already chewed Sesshomaru out on his regular phone.

_Kagura_, he thought. He answered the phone.

"You aren't supposed to be calling me. Why do you even have that phone? Anyone who cared to do so can track it," he said dryly.

"Well, that's not how I expected this greeting to go. I'm just calling to check on you. I saw the paper here today and it said something about a..."

"Kagura, do not call me again. I'm not supposed to know where you are, remember?"

"Come off it, Sesshomaru. You know you wanted to talk to me too," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?"

"You answered your phone."

She had a point. Although he was not miserable because she was not around, Sesshomaru did miss Kagura. He sighed and remained silent for a moment, listening to her breathe on the other end.

Kagura sensed that he was listening to her and took a deep breath. "What is this I'm reading about some shootout near your place? Is everyone okay? There was only a little snippet in the paper."

Sesshomaru could hear the fright and concern in her voice. It dawned on him that she did not know about her friend Jakotsu. He quickly debated in his mind on whether or not to tell her the truth.

"Everything is fine, Kagura. No one was hurt," he said.

Kagura frowned on her end. _He__'__s __lying. __I __know __he __is. __That __didn__'__t __sound __convincing __at __all_, she thought angrily. To the common man, it would have sounded as though he was telling the truth. To Kagura, it sounded like a barefaced lie.

"Bullshit. You can't lie to me, Sesshomaru. I..."

"Hold on, Kagura," Sesshomaru whispered in the phone as someone from the front of the compound was running towards him holding something. "What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Inzei. It just came in the post today."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "The post has already come," he said. The man's eyes widened.

* * *

Kagura heard a bunch of noise on the other end. Sesshomaru was speaking with someone else. He sounded muffled and she could only assume that he had put the phone in his pocket. Sighing, she tried to make sense of the words. The noise got scratchier and then she heard a sound that was unmistakable. Then the line went dead.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. The phone slipped from Kagura's hand just as Totosai and Myoga opened the door to her room. It hit the wooden floor hard, the back cover and battery separating from it. "Sesshomaru..."

Totosai moved forward with speed a man of his age should not have possessed. He caught Kagura right before she hit the floor. He managed to lay her on her futon and then looked at Myoga. The smaller man was shaking his head.

"Hopefully no one is tracing that signal." Myoga bent and retrieved Kagura's now-broken phone. "I'm getting rid of this thing for good."

"Myoga, what do you suppose she heard?" Totosai asked.

Myoga snorted. "Nothing good, obviously. Probably something far worse than she expected..."

* * *

Back in Houken City, a pair of blue eyes opened. Toran was not where she remembered being just minutes before. Instead, she was lying on the ground. The compound was covered in a thick dust cloud. There was also a steamy mist mixed in with the dust.

_I __was __sitting __by __the __pool. __I __remember __seeing __Sesshomaru. __Then_... Toran managed to get to her feet quickly. She assessed the damage around her.

The once pristine pool just outside of Sesshomaru's house was demolished. It was little more than a giant hole in the ground now. She had been sitting in a pool chair, tanning. She flinched as she watched several of the Inzei mooks run past her and try to put out the flames that had caught on to the surrounding area. Toran's eyes turned towards Sesshomaru's home. Only the porch area seemed to have suffered major damage. That and all the windows were broken.

"Sesshomaru!" Toran yelled. It was almost impossible to see anything other than the flames and her own body through the misty dust cloud. She started to walk around. As she walked, a pain in her right calf started to register. She paused to look at it, seeing that she'd suffered some sort of cut on her calf muscle.

_I__'__ll __live. __I __gotta __find __Sesshomaru. __He __should __be __somewhere __around __here_, she thought. It was then that she tripped over something. She hit the ground hard. _What __the_... Toran turned over and saw Sesshomaru sitting there, rubbing his eyes. She'd tripped over his outstretched legs.

"Sesshomaru! You're all right!" She turned to face him completely, wincing as she did so. Her leg was really hurting.

Sesshomaru's head was pounding. Something or someone had just run over his legs. His eyes were stinging. He'd just barely managed to pull Toran up before the box exploded just as it hit the water. He had not managed to hold on to her for long though.

_My __ears... __I __can __barely __hear __anything_, he thought. He knew he would be hard of hearing for a while, but someone was calling his name now. He looked up and saw Toran smiling at him. _Looks __like __she__'__s __fine_.

"Toran, you can stop yelling."

"What the hell is this?"

Sesshomaru winced as he stood only to hear Jaken yelling behind him. "What does it look like, Jaken?"

Jaken's eyes narrowed. "It looks like war has been declared."

* * *

Not too far from the Inzei compound, Goshinki sat in an armored car, watching the smoke rise from it. He smirked and looked over at Yura. She did not seem pleased in the least. She glared over at him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Naraku will be very angry. As will Inutaisho Inzei. What was that all about?" Yura asked.

Goshinki shrugged. "Just my way of saying that I declare war," he said with a grin.

Yura rolled her eyes as her phone buzzed in her purse. She fished it out and answered it. It was actually Goshinki's phone, but he told her to start taking his calls. "Hello?" After listening for a moment, Yura's eyes widened.

Goshinki turned the ignition. Before he put the car in drive, he looked at Yura as she hung up the phone. "What's wrong, Yuyu?" he asked.

Yura looked at him. "Muso is awake."

"Is he now? Well, let's go see how he's doing." Goshinki put the car in drive and sped off.


	20. Chapter 20: Visits

**There Will Be Blood**

**Chapter 20: Visits**

* * *

"I leave you in charge for less than two weeks and the whole place has gone to plot!" Inutaisho yelled. He was currently laying into Sesshomaru, Jaken, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha. They stood in the foyer of the big house on the Inzei estate. Inutaisho paced back and forth in front of them. Izayoi stood slightly behind her husband, her face somber.

Inuyasha cleared his throat softly. His father's glare shot towards his. "Um, do I have to be here for this? I haven't done anything wrong," he said. Bankotsu thumped him on the side of his head. "What?"

Inutaisho walked up to his youngest son. "You're in just as much trouble for your _**INACTION**_ as if you had done something, Inuyasha."

"Inaction? I haven't done anything because I don't wanna be dragged into this mess that Sesshomaru has gotten us into! It isn't my fault he can't keep business..." Inuyasha noticed his brother's expression just past his father. It was one he had never seen in his brother's eyes before.

Sesshomaru was pleading. He was silently begging Inuyasha not to say anything. He did not know how his brother knew about Kagura, but he could tell Inuyasha was ready to spill the beans in order to stay out of trouble.

Izayoi did not miss the silent communication between the two brothers. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, but said nothing. _I __will __get __to __the __bottom __of __this __on __my __own_, she thought resolutely. She knew her husband had a tendency to blow things way out of proportion and if it was even slightly justified that he go into a rage, he would probably end of shooting one of his own sons.

Inutaisho could not understand why Inuyasha stopped. "Well? Out with it, boy!"

Inuyasha looked back at his father. "Um, he can't keep his business straight," he lied. Well, it was not completely a lie. It just was not the entire truth. Inuyasha could tell his father bought it because the older man walked away in a huff.

"You all are not allowed to leave the premises until I figure out a way to clean up this mess you've made. Get out of my sight now," the Inzei head said as he retreated back further into the house.

Izayoi continued to stare quietly at the four "boys." They all avoided her gaze. In their eyes, Inutaisho was a kitten compared to Izayoi. The real person they did not want to feel the wrath of was Izayoi Inzei.

"You may leave," Izayoi said. The four made to scurry off as quickly as possible. "Sesshomaru, stay."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and turned back to face his mother. He heard the others leave. His mother just stared at him, no apparent emotion on her face. "Yes, Mother?"

Izayoi approached her son. When she stood mere inches from him, she gazed up at him. "What is your brother covering up?" she asked.

_Damn__it_, Sesshomaru thought. He stared down at the woman who gave birth to him. She knew him better than anyone on the planet; possibly better than he knew himself. _She__'__ll __know __if __I__'__m __lying_.

"Sesshomaru, I asked you a question."

Sesshomaru looked down at his feet, suddenly very ashamed. "A girl."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow. She had certainly not been expecting to hear that. She had been expecting something a little more... illegal. She could only nod. "A girl is the reason the pool looks like a battlefield?"

"Not entirely. That could be just because Goshinki Ouken is an idiot."

Izayoi smiled at her son's words. "Why would Goshinki Ouken try to kill you?"

"We've never gotten along very well," Sesshomaru said dryly. He finally looked back up at his mother.

"What's her name?" Izayoi asked, her smile disappearing. She noticed Sesshomaru's hesitance in answering her. She got closer to him, taking his face between her hands. "Tell me the truth, Sesshomaru. I will know if you're lying."

Unable to avert his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Her name is..."

"_**IZAYOI**_!" Inutaisho yelled from his study.

Izayoi released her son. She sighed at her husband's poor timing. She stepped away from Sesshomaru. "Coming, Taisho!" she called back. Then she looked back at Sesshomaru. "I can tell already that this girl is someone I would not approve of, but also someone who you care deeply for. Make sure that she is worth it, Sessho." She went in search of Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru stood alone in the foyer. He let out a breath he had been holding. Having his mother question him about Kagura easily took about 10 years off his lifespan. Eventually, all would be revealed. He would rather that be later rather than sooner. As soon as Sesshomaru stepped outside, he was nearly tackled by Toran.

"What is it?" he asked her. She seemed frantic about something.

"My contacts at the hospital called. They said Muso is awake," she said breathlessly. "What do we do?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "We wait."

* * *

"_**STUPID! **__**INCOMPETENT! **__**CHILDISH! **__**PIG-HEADED**_..."

Across town, Goshinki was getting the tongue-lashing of his life from Naraku. He knew his uncle would be mad, but he had no idea he would be this mad. The older man was not even speaking in complete sentences anymore.

"What did I tell you, Goshinki?" Did I not tell you to be vigilant but _**NOT**_ a vigilante? What about those words couldn't you understand? Was I asking too much for you to be discreet?" Naraku continued to rant.

After awhile, Goshinki tuned his uncle out. He started wondering about what Muso would say when he went to see him. _Surely __he __can __shed __a __little __light __on __Kagura__'__s __whereabouts_.

"Goshinki! Are you listening to me?" Naraku yelled.

Goshinki blinked Naraku back into focus. "Yeah," he replied.

"Good. I don't want you leaving the compound until I say so. Do you understand that?"

Goshinki frowned. "But I have to go see..."

"_**NO**_! You are not to leave this compound even if it burns to the ground. Do I make myself clear?" Naraku stepped up to Goshinki. The younger man looked away, childishly pouting. Naraku slapped Goshinki, snapping his face back to look at him. "Goshinki, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Goshinki rubbed his cheek as Naraku turned and stalked away from him. The older man was still mumbling about Goshinki's foolishness.

Yura came out from the shadows. She walked up behind Goshinki and just stood there. She had never seen anyone have a successful attempt at striking Goshinki and getting away with it. _Naraku __must __be __a __real __nasty __piece __of __work __for __Goshinki __to __let __that __go __unchecked. __Others __have __felt __his __wrath __for __less_, she mused.

Goshinki turned and faced who he would call his lover. He saw her inhale deeply and continue to look at him. "Enjoyed the show?" he asked.

Yura knew that tone. She only managed to take a step back before he was holding her by her neck. "I didn't enjoy anything! Let me go, Goshinki!" she whispered loudly.

Goshinki smirked, enjoying watching Yura squirm in his grip. He loosened his hold on her and she threw his hand away from her. Frowning, she started to walk past him. Goshinki grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"What?" Yura asked, exasperated.

"I need you to go talk to Muso for me." He put his forehead against her temple. "Please?"

Yura rolled her eyes. _Amazing. __Ten __seconds __ago __he __was __attempting __to __strangle __me. __Now __he__'__s __asking __me __to __do __something __while __trying __to __simultaneously __seduce __me_, she thought. _It__'__s __scary __how __much __he__'__s __like __Suikotsu_.

"Fine. Just let me go." Yura shoved him away. Cursing him under her breath, she walked away in the direction of his room.

Goshinki watched her go. Yura entertained him to no end.

* * *

Kagura's eyes fluttered open. She inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. She noticed that she was on her futon. Her eyes widened and she looked around. Through the small window she could see that the sun had set. How long had she been out? She threw her legs over the side of the futon and got to her feet. A wave of euphoria passed over her. She put a hand to her chest, feeling the contents of her stomach coming up. Kagura stopped all movement, waiting for the nausea to pass.

_Where __did __that __come __from_? she mused. Then she remembered something. _Sesshomaru! __What __happened_? Kagura searched around for her phone. The last thing she remembered was hearing the sound of an explosion while she was talking to Sesshomaru.

"I see you're up," said a voice from her door.

Kagura whirled around to face Totosai. The nausea came back briefly. She took a deep breath, managing to keep the feeling at bay. "Hello, Totosai. How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About a day. Have you been getting sleep, Kagura?"

"Sleep?" Kagura sat back down on the futon, feeling as though the nausea would not go away. "I sleep enough."

Totosai walked further in the room. "You sleep _enough_, eh? Kagura, you need to rest. Myoga and I confiscated you phone."

Kagura almost stood up, but immediately decided against it. She just shot Totosai a vicious glare. "Why? I need that!" she yelled at him.

"You will do yourself or Sesshomaru any favors. If anyone cared to trace the call you made to him, then you will surely be found out. I can guarantee you that such a situation is not conducive to the situation we all find ourselves in," Totosai said plainly.

Kagura's lip trembled and looked away from the older man. She drew her knees up to her chest on the futon. "But how will I know what's going on there? How do I know everyone will be ok?" she whispered.

Totosai took a deep breath. "You'll just have to trust that Sesshomaru can take care of himself. However, if provoked Sesshomaru will and must act."

"I don't doubt Sesshomaru can protect himself. I just worry about him _**AND**_ my cousin. Goshinki is such a loose cannon. I don't want either to get hurt." Kagura put her head down. "This is all my fault. I should've never gone to that party..."

"Hmm... Now is not the time for regrets. You are far too young to regret anything in your life yet. I suggest you have more faith in both your cousin and Sesshomaru." Totosai turned to leave the room. Before he exited, he looked back at Kagura. "You should eat, Kagura. It will do you no good to starve yourself." Then he left.

Kagura sat there for a moment, just listening to herself breathe. She raised her head and gazed out the window and at the stars. _This __is __going __to __be __so __hard_.

* * *

Yura knocked softly on the Muso's door in the hospital. She heard a muffled reply and opened the door. She saw Muso, sitting up in bed. His hair was disheveled. He was staring disdainfully down at the hospital food placed before him. When he noticed Yura his face softened a bit and he gave her a small smile.

"I was expecting to see Goshinki before I saw you," he said.

Yura shrugged and sat down in a chair next to his bed. "Goshinki is kind of _grounded_ at the moment. Naraku wasn't too happy with his recent antics. So he sent me instead."

Muso raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"Attempted murder is one thing." Yura noticed the look on Muso's face. "He tried to kill Kagura's best friend, Enju I think her name is, not too long after you got shot. He instead ended up putting a bartender who works at Euphoria in the hospital..."

"Jakotsu?"

"Yep. Then he tried to have Enju killed again after she confronted him on it. Then he sent a bomb to the Inzei compound. Apparently, it destroyed the pool. Somehow, no one got seriously injured during that." Yura sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Goshinki has been quite the busy, busy bee since you've been out of it."

Muso frowned as he listened to Yura. "All that's happened?"

"Yep. Goshinki wanted answers to how you ended up in that position. At least, that's what he said. Personally, I think he's just using you as a way to justify his homicidal actions." Yura ran a hand through her hair. "It's hard trying to keep him out of trouble."

Muso nodded slowly. He looked down at his hands. He timidly touched his bullet wound. "Where is Kagura?" he asked.

Yura simply sighed and sat forward. "No one knows. At least, no one on _**OUR**_ side knows. Goshinki isn't too pleased about that, either. She disappeared a little after you got shot. By the way, think you could shed a little light on how you got shot? Do you know who shot you?"

Muso's face changed to one of pure confusion. He tried to remember everything about the day he got shot. "I went to see Kagura. I talked to her. I can't remember what we talked about. I actually don't even remember leaving. The next thing I know, I woke up here. Everything just seems like a big blur."

"You really can't remember anything?"

"No. I just remember Kagura. I also remember being angry about something." Muso shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't remember. Maybe it's a side effect of all these drugs they've got me on," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, Enju brought you here. She told us that you were with her when you were shot. She said that she didn't see who shot you." Yura stood up. "Well, Goshinki isn't going to like this..."

"What? What won't he like?"

Yura sighed and looked at Muso. "He's looking for any reason to justify his actions against Sesshomaru Inzei. It amazes me that Inzei hasn't responded back in any way. Goshinki's all but said that he wants him dead," she replied.

Muso nodded. "I'll try to remember. Until then, tell Goshinki that I said not to do anything rash. Wherever Kagura is, I'm sure she won't appreciate coming back to find her cousin dead. By the way, how's Hakudoshi?"

Yura smirked as she headed for the door. "He's just fine. He's been quiet, but he's just fine," she said as she left.

As she walked out of the hospital, Yura could not help but feel relieved that Muso's memory was shot. She knew it would most likely return. Anything could trigger his memory to return to him. Even though she had no idea where Kagura was, she knew that Sesshomaru Inzei most likely did.

_How __many __people __know__about __their __relationship? __I __think __it __would __be __safe __to __say __that __everyone __except __the __family __patriarchs __and __Goshinki __know_, she thought as she stepped out into the parking lot. _Well, __this __is __going __to __be __interesting_.

* * *

Almost two months later, Totosai's keen ears picked up the sounds of a car pulling up to their home. He looked a Myoga.

"Expecting someone?" he asked.

Myoga shook his head. "Not that I know of. Perhaps it is Sesshomaru to check up on Kagura," he said. He peered out one of the front windows. He saw a figure dressed in a cream flare pea coat. She wore a pair of large sunglasses. It did not take Myoga long to figure out who the woman was. "Izayoi..."

* * *

Kagura jumped when she heard the loud knocking at the door. She turned her head away from the small window in her room. Myoga and Totosai had not informed her of visitors. They never got any aside from the guy who delivered groceries to them and he only passed by once every Saturday. It was Wednesday.

_Odd. __I __wonder __who __it __could __be_, she thought. Deciding it was in her best interest to pretend like she was not there, she turned her attention back out to the view of the ocean. It was almost February and it still looked very cold and uninviting even though it was the beach. _I__'__m __so __bored __here. __And __**THIS **__certainly __doesn__'__t __help __my __mood_. She glanced down at her body with a despondent face.

* * *

Myoga opened the front door slowly. He cleared his throat when he saw quite possibly the scariest woman on the planet standing before him. Gentle as she was, Izayoi was very frightening in a motherly way. He just smiled lamely up at her and she smiled back.

"Hello, Izayoi," Myoga said, his voice a bit shaky.

"It's been so long, Myoga. Is Totosai in as well?" she asked as Myoga stepped aside to let her in. When she came in, she saw Totosai waving at her. "Why are you hiding from me, Totosai?"

Totosai cleared his throat before speaking. "No reason, Izayoi. Come. Tell me why you've called upon us. Myoga, would you mind fixing us some tea?" He gestured for Izayoi to follow him. Myoga mumbled something under his breath and headed to the kitchen.

When they got to the living room, Totosai sat across from Izayoi. He watched the younger woman closely. She seemed somewhat distracted. She looked a bit fatigued. Through her odd appearance, Izayoi still managed to look regal and like a woman in charge. They sat in silence until Myoga served them both tea. He took a seat next to Totosai and both men watched Izayoi fiddle with her tea. Then she looked up at both of them.

"It's insane back in the city. Both families are ridiculously on edge. This whole situation is working my nerves. The boys have been reckless. I shouldn't expect anything less of them. But, Inutaisho is doing nothing to help solve the conflict. Naraku is no better. At first he reined his unruly nephew in. Then he..." Izayoi was talking so fast that Totosai and Myoga could barely understand her.

Myoga raised his hands and motioned for her to slow down. "We can't understand you if you use your auctioneer voice," he said with a smile.

Izayoi took a deep breath and finally sipped her tea. She cracked a smile at Myoga reminding her of her days working as an auctioneer. That was before she met Inutaisho; when she was just Izayoi, Midoriko Zen's baby sister. Things had been so much simpler then.

"Now, tell us what exactly has happened," Totosai said calmly.

The younger woman took a deep breath. "It's hell. After we came back from the conference, the city turned into a battlefield for the men. No, that's not right. They're all acting like _**BOYS**_. It's like one long pissing contest. Inutaisho won't listen to reason. All plans of business have gone out the window. The only thing Inutaisho and Naraku are set on is seeing who can destroy more of the other's territory." She completed her tale with a long sigh.

Totosai and Myoga exchanged knowing glances. Then they looked back at the troubled matriarch. By the sound of it, Izayoi had abstained from the fighting. This was surprising, seeing how she was the most feared and respected woman in Houken City; the only other was her elder sister.

"Mayor Zen has done nothing?" Myoga asked.

"Pfft! She's of the opinion that it'd be best if Taisho and Naraku destroy one another. Seeing how one of them is my husband, I can't stand by and let that happen." Izayoi downed the rest of her tea. "Even my own sons won't listen to me any longer. Inuyasha never was that obedient, but now even Sesshomaru is disregarding everything I say. He's even hiding things from me."

"Oh? Like what?" Totosai asked as if he did not know the answer.

* * *

Upstairs, Kagura had managed to move silently towards the door to her room. She could hear the voice she recognized as Izayoi Inzei. When the matriarch brought up her father, she had decided to get a better seat to eavesdrop from. It baffled her that such a strong woman would sound so distraught. Then Izayoi had said Sesshomaru's name.

_Please __give __me __something __that __gives __me __hope_, Kagura said, squeezing her eyes shut and leaning closer out of her door.

* * *

"He told me a girl is the reason why my backyard looks like a combat zone. A _**GIRL**_ is what he and Goshinki are possibly fighting over. Can you believe that?" Izayoi let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes. Actually, I can," Totosai said calmly.

Izayoi glared at him menacingly. "You really think both Goshinki Ouken and my Sesshomaru would argue over some random girl?"

Myoga shrugged. "Isn't that what happened before?"

Izayoi's eyes widened. Now that she really thought about it, the situation made perfect sense. The thing about it was that Sesshomaru and Goshinki always fought over girls that were related to one of them. They both seemed to be irrationally protective of the females in their respective families. It almost made no sense.

"Let us hope that this girl does not suffer the same fate as my niece." Izayoi sighed again. "I really wonder who she could be. Right before he was about to tell me a few months back, Taisho called my name. I never got back around to asking again because he's been avoiding me like I carry some sort of disease. He's gone before I rise and back after I've retired."

Totosai cleared his throat softly, ready to get the topic off of Sesshomaru and Goshinki's war. "What about those business ventures I was hearing about? Inutaisho and Naraku have not ventured forth with those?"

"The Ouken girl has made the Trifecta, or what's left of the three, more nervous about continuing the endeavor. After killing one of their members, they're even more apprehensive than they were before." Izayoi's face contorted for a moment as she looked away. "The Ouken girl... I wonder what Naraku did do with her. He most likely sent her away like he did Goshinki."

Myoga noticed how Izayoi had drifted off into her thoughts. "And what might you be pondering, Izayoi?"

She hummed. "Nothing, really. I just had the strangest idea that everything could be settled with a simple arm wrestling match." She stood up. "I suppose I've talked your ears off enough. Thank you for putting up with my complaining."

Totosai rose and showed her to the door. "Not at all, Izayoi. We are only here to help and listen when needed. But, I want you to promise me one thing," he said.

They reached the door and Izayoi faced him again. "What is it?"

"Stay out of the fighting. No matter what, stay out of the fighting. If something were to happen to you like what happened to Kaguya..."

* * *

Kagura had to catch herself from falling at the sound of her mother's name. She heard Izayoi assure Totosai that she could take care of herself. She waited until she heard Izayoi's car drive off. She got to her feet and stormed down the stairs as fast as she could.

Myoga and Totosai looked up when they saw Kagura glaring threateningly at them. They exchanged glances before looking back at her. She stomped forward, and sat down roughly.

"What happened to my mother?" Kagura asked. She was the only one who could remember her mother clearly. Hakudoshi had only been 3 and Kanna was only a few months old when their mother died in a car accident.

At least, that's what they'd been led to believe.

Totosai swallowed. Clearly no one had told Kagura the truth. He was not sure he wanted to be the one to tell her. Still, she had a right to know. "She was killed by mistake; a botched hit. It was meant for Naraku, not your mother."

Kagura's face did not portray much emotion. "Who?"

Myoga shrugged. "No one knows to this day who sent the hit out."

"Then how do you know it was a botched hit?"

"No one had any reason to go after your mother. Inutaisho's fight was with your father. You and your siblings were never targeted. There was no reason to go after your mother, either. She was a kind woman," Myoga said.

Kagura nodded slowly. She had always been suspicious about the circumstances surrounding her mother's death. She knew Naraku had lied about the car accident. She figured he did it to protect her; she was only 5 when it happened. Up until this day, she had pushed it out of her mind. She still remembered the last thing her mother told her:

"_When __I __come __back, __I__'__ll __take __you __and __your __brother __and __sister __to __a __place __where __the __sun __always __shines. __Some __place __far, __far __away __from __here_."

* * *

Sesshomaru had been on edge since he found out Muso was awake. In the two months since Muso's return to the Ouken estate, Sesshomaru had been waiting for the day when Muso spilled the beans about the night he got shot. According to Enju, he had suffered from some form of amnesia. He couldn't recall very much from the time he arrived at Kagura's to the time he woke up in the hospital.

But that in no way meant he would not eventually remember.

At the moment, all he wondered about was where his mother had gone. She'd gotten up early that morning and just left without a word. Inutaisho was convinced that she would be fine, but Sesshomaru did not want to take any chances. He stayed up watching the gate, waiting for her.

It was around 1am when Izayoi finally pulled up. Sesshomaru was alert as she drove through the open gate. He stood up in the cold air and walked towards his mother's car as she exited it.

"Sesshomaru, it's late and freezing out here. Why are you still up?" she asked as she came around the car. She noticed his droopy eyes. "You're exhausted, Sessho. Go get some sleep."

Sesshomaru followed his mother inside the big house. "Where did you go this morning?" he asked.

Izayoi laughed lightly as she headed into the big kitchen. "I'm not allowed a little _**ME**_ time, Sessho? I was unaware you kept tabs on even me."

"Mother, you know it's not safe to be out alone without a bodyguard."

"Sessho, no one is going to harm me and even if they were so bold to try, I can also fie a gun with impeccable accuracy." Izayoi filled a teapot with hot water and sat it on the stove. She turned to look back at her son. He was sitting at the island, just staring at her. "You are so adorable when you're sleepy. Go upstairs and get some rest."

Sesshomaru blinked a few times. He began to stand up but relaxed back in his seat. "You never answered my question, Mother."

Izayoi smiled and crossed her arms. "That is true. If you must know, I went to see Totosai and Myoga."

Sesshomaru had been in the middle of a yawn when his mother answered his question. It was cut short with a snort and he looked over at her. "Why... would you go all the way out there?"

"I just needed someone to talk to. Totosai and Myoga are good listeners." The teapot began to whistle. Izayoi removed it and started fixing her cup of tea. "Now you should answer a question for me," she said.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked as she passed him a cup.

"Who's this girl you're keeping hidden from me?"

Sesshomaru stared down at the lemon that floated in his tea. He then looked back up at his mother. He could not lie. She always knew when he lied. He didn't know how she would react, either. There was only thing he could do, though. He had to tell the truth.

"Kagura Ouken."

Izayoi stirred her own tea. She nodded as she took in her son's words. She started to saunter past him, tea in hand. "Let's hope she's worth it, Sesshomaru."

With that, she was gone.


End file.
